Love As Delicate As A Rose
by superxprettyxkitty
Summary: Harry Potter returns for another year at Hogwarts, friends, classes and exams are all ruling against each other. A lesson of potions bring about some strong new feelings, what happens when he acts upon those feelings...
1. The Start Of Term

So here's my first HarryxSnape

'Snarry' Fanfic, leave me reviews?

Rated M for hot steamy….

Yeah you get it

Enjoy! – L x

The faint golden ray's on morning sunlight spilled through the pained windows of the boy's dormitory of the Gryffindor tower. The gently caressed their way alone the four poster bed's laden with heavy draped coverings and over the sleeping form of a young boy.

Frowning slightly as the light spilled over his pale eyelid's, his impossibly long black eyelashes casting deep shadow's across his ghostly white face he grumbled.

Turning over he lazily reached out, pulling his glasses from the bedside table he rubbed his eyes before placing them over his face blinking himself awake. His eye's came back into focus slowly as he remembered last night's events. It was the first night back at Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one place Harry Potter could call his home.

"Alright, Harry?" a croaky voice sounded from the bed opposite as one of his dearest friends, Ron Weasley sat upright in bed, his fiery red hair catching the rays of light sending it up in flames.

"We need to get dressed, we've got Divination in an hour and we still haven't had breakfast yet" Harry replied shakily pressing his bare feet on the cold wooden floor.

"Someone's a little bit eager" Ron replied sarcastically as he watched Harry pull a fresh, new set of robe's from his trunk, laying them on his bed he began to change his clothes under the watchful eye of his friend.

"No I just don't want old McGonagall chasing us round again" Harry replied lacing up his school shoes.

"Yeah you're right" Ron replied throwing back his covers and getting out of bed quickly. If anything would get Ron out of bed in the morning it was the threat of his Mother, a spider attack or Professor McGonagall.

Fully dressed and ready to go, the two boys made their way down the short flight of marble stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Posters of the Gryffindor lion hung like tapestries around the room, small bookcases lined the edges with armchairs and a large comfortable sofa sat before a constantly roaring fire giving the room a homely feeling. It was a great place to just sit at night when everyone was in bed.

"Hi there Harry, long time no see" Seamus nodded from the far corner where he sat talking to Neville Longbottom.

"Alright there, Seamus" Harry replied as he and Ron walked swiftly through the room and out of the Fat Lady's portrait onto the wide high staircase.

"I wonder where Hermione is, she usually meets us in the common room" Harry spoke as they headed down the stairs towards the great hall.

"Knowing her she's probably getting some pre-term study time in at the library" Robin replied a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

Turning the corner at the bottom of the enormous stone stairway, they headed through the tall oak doors leading to the Grand Hall, lined with four long wooden tables for each house. The ceiling was a mixture of clouds over head as the unlit candles floated high against the enchanted ceiling.

"Speak of the devil" Ron nodded towards the centre of the Gryffindor table where Hermione perched, daintily nibbling at her scrambled eggs on toast as her sharp eye's scanned the pages of a heavy leather bound book entitled 'The Mysteries Beyond Ancient Runes'.

"And here we were thinking you would be in the library" Robin laughed loudly dropping into a seat in front of him snatching up a large bowl of porridge he began shovelling it into his greedy mouth.

"Could you be any more repulsive" she smirked back playfully, wrinkling her nose as she watched a large spoonful make its way into Ron's mouth.

"You're taking Ancient Rune's again this year?" Harry asked slightly surprised.

"Of course, it is one of my favourite and most interesting classes" she stated bluntly.

"You say that about every subject you take" Robin mumbled through a mouthful of food, earning himself a harsh glare from the girl sitting opposite him.

"Ah, good morning Harry, it's so good to see you again this year" a familiar cheery voice called to him from behind.

Turning in his chair, a piece of toast between his teeth he smiled warmly at the sight of Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, it's good to see you too" he nodded happily.

"I hope to see you do well in next month's Quidditch match against Ravenclaw" he said kindly.

"Thank you sir, were aiming to get as much practice in as we can" Harry nodded to Ron who was still hunched over his bowl of porridge.

"Good, good and I trust you'll manage to get to class on time this year" the old man smiled tapping the pocket watch between his long aged fingers.

Harry's smile dropped as he noticed the time, Divination was on the other side of the castle it would take them a while to get there.

"Come on Ron!" he barked grabbing Ron roughly by the shoulders and dragging him from the room almost like a child being pulled away by its mother.

"Hang on I haven't finished eating" he moaned swallowing the last mouthful of food.

Harry and Ron were chatting happily together as they strolled along the corridor towards the Astronomy tower doorway leading to the winding staircase to the top of the tower where the theatre like Divination room stood.

"Did you hear? Malfoy is back on the Slytherin Quidditch team, their first match is in two weeks against Hufflepuff" Ron said loudly.

"That's all we need, him strutting around like he owns the place" Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of Draco Malfoy returning for another year at Hogwarts.

"Speaking of people strutting around…." Ron mumbled under his breath as a Professor Severus Snape came storming down the corridor, his long black, flowing robes billowing out behind him.

"Good morning Potter and Weasley" he spoke cooly pausing for a moment to examine them carefully.

"Weasley where are your correct robes?" he asked scowling at the boy.

"Well my new ones were a bit ripped my brothers owl got hold of them and-"

"No excuses, if you turn up to my lesson in those rags, I will give you a month's detention" Snape growled pointing to the ragged faded old robes that were in fact too short for Ron who had grown several inches over the summer.

"See you in potions this afternoon" he said calmly exchanging glanced with Harry, his cold black eyes penetrating Harry's emerald ones making him shudder with nerves.

And with that Snape took off down the hallway, his presence frightening a small group of first years as he marched on past them almost knocking a small Hufflepuff boy over in his wake.

"He's in just as much of a mood as ever" Ron grumbled shoving his hands into his tight pockets as Harry stared after the man.

"Harry?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Oh sorry I was just-" he shook himself back to reality.

"Yeah well come on were gonna be late" Ron sighed as they strode off down the hallway towards the tower door.

"I see you will have some good times ahead, accompanied by difficulty with finance, but hope is on the horizon…." Professor Trelawney spoke in her usual spooky voice as she read Tarot cards in lesson. The whole lesson had been about reading them and how to foretell someone's future by what the card's say.

"So does this work for everyone, or is it just picking random cards off a pile?" Ron asked frowning as he looked at his handful of cards like he was holding a deck playing a game.

"No, no my dear boy you must use your mind your inner senses to depict what is being spoken by the cards. That is not the way you hold them either" she replied taking the cards from his hands and placing them back on the pile neatly.

"If you ask me this whole thing is a hoax" Ron whispered to Harry as Professor Trelawney moved back to the front of the class and sat down carefully on her seat, gazing into her large smoke filled, crystal ball her enormous glasses reflecting in the crystal.

"I don't know Ron, maybe there is some hidden meaning to all of this" Harry replied flipping through the pile of cards.

"I think that is enough for today, it's time to wrap the lesson up. Remember to take all your books with you and I will see you on Thursday" Trelawney suddenly spoke. She made it a habit of randomly speaking or talking in an icy frightening tone which unnerved some of the student's, especially upon first meeting her.

"About time too" Ron replied grabbing his books as he and Harry hurried from the classroom.

"She's a bit crazy, mind you who wouldn't be cooped up in there all day" Ron chuckled as they headed down the long winding staircase to the bottom of the castle.

"At least we have Defence Against The Dark Art's next, that'll cheer us up" Harry smiled as they walked the corridors together heading for their next class.

"I can't believe Lupin got his job back, actually I'm surprised he took it back after what happened before with the Werewolf business" Ron mused.

"Well Dumbledore wouldn't have let him come back if he wasn't sure everything would be safe" Harry pointed quickly.

"Yeah but what will all the parents say, and the Daily Prophet" Ron replied creasing his brow in concentration.

"Who cares, let them think what they like, Lupin is a great teacher all of us know that" Harry said.

Rounding into the corridor they sauntered through a double archway leading into the spacious room lined with desks, unusual objects lined the sides of the room and at the front a staircase leading to the Professor's office stood.

"Ah welcome boy's, it is so good to see you again!" Remus Lupin shook both Harry and Ron firmly by the hand as they entered the room a grin spread on his scarred face. His hair was a little longer now flopping almost in his eyes but still a tawny brown speckled with light grey flecks throughout. He looked surprisingly well considering his circumstance's.

"It's great to see you too, Professor" Ron smiled as they took their seats at the back of the classroom.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can begin" Lupin spoke rubbing his hands together. "What I'm going to teach you today, some of you may already know about. It is a spell one uses to prevent Apparition" Lupin begin perching on the edge of his desk at the front of the room.

"Why would that be a good thing? Surely you want to escape from your enemies?" Neville chirped up.

"Good question Neville but we'll get to that in a minute. Many a witch or wizard have used this Jinx to prevent their enemies escapes when captured, in has in fact been cast completely over Azkaban" Lupin replied his eyes scanning the classroom.

"Now, take out your books and turn to page two hundred and forty three" He added getting to his feet and holding a copy of the book before the class.

"Sir, what happened to professor Slughorn?" A Slytherin girl asked suddenly.

"Ah, Professor Slughorn will be primarily teaching the first and second years, but you are more than welcome to pay him a visit or ask for any help as you wish" Lupin replied a small smile appearing on his face.

"A Werewolf teaching classes at this school, you wait until my father hears about this" Malfoy shouted across the classroom, his white blonde hair falling partially over his eyes with grease, his lips curved into the nastiest expression.

"Your father is more than aware of the situation, Mr. Malfoy" Lupin replied folding his arms across his chest staring straight at the boy.

"He'll have you fired" Draco retorted loudly, Crabb and Goyle smirking to themselves either side of him.

"Oh give it a rest, Draco" Ron called back to him.

"And who do you think you are, Weasley…." Malfoy snickered glaring at the red headed boy.

"That's enough now, settle down please. Draco if you do not wish to be in my classroom then you may leave now" Lupin half sighed walking over to the window and gazing out across the grounds.

"I want you all to do some research on the Anti-Disapparition charm by next lesson and have successfully cast the spell. You cannot apparate within the castle or it's grounds but that does not mean you cannot successfully learn this spell" Lupin called back to his class who were silently reading through the book.

"I will be giving you all a test next lesson, so be sure to do your homework" Lupin said again staring across the crisp school grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. The air was still and cold with the Autumn breeze, winter would be on its way soon and the grounds would be thick with snow within the next two months.

After lesson Harry and Ron sat out in the courtyard on a long stone bench watching the other students bustle around them going to and from lessons.

"Harry what am I going to do, its Snape's lesson next and I haven't got any spare robes that will be any better until mum sends me my new ones" Ron whined picking at the ruffled hem of his school robes.

"I can't go in there looking like this, Snape will kill me. I've got dress robes but I can't go to lesson looking like that, it would be even worse than these!" Ron cried tugging at his crimson messy hair.

Sighing Harry stared up at the cloudy sky, he hadn't felt himself today at all like something was troubling him. He was fine when he woke up and went for breakfast it was as though that in some small dark corner of his mind, something was tugging at his subconscious.

"HARRY!" Ron whined loudly breaking his train of thought.

"Oh sorry Ron, you can borrow a pair of mine, they might be a bit short but at least they'll be better than those ones" Harry replied his eyes focusing on his well-polished black school shoes.

"Thanks Harry, come on let's go back to the dormitory and change, I could use a walk anyway" Ron jumped up nodding for Harry to follow him.

"Yes, alright I'm coming. You shouldn't have eaten so much for lunch and you wouldn't need to walk it off" Harry slapped Ron's arm playfully as they walked back through the main entrance to the school, pushing past the crowds of other student's talking excitedly about the new school year.

Soon after, Ron was changed into Harry's robes and too right they were a bit too small for him, inching up to his ankles and slightly short in the arm's, Ron stood staring into the mirror distastefully at his reflection.

"A bit small but much better, thanks again Harry" Ron smiled stuffing his wand into his robe pocket.

"Don't mention it, just try not to ruin them" Harry sighed watching Ron tug the robes about into a more comfortable position.

"Okay, you ready for potions?" Ron asked wrinkling his freckled nose in disgust.

"Sadly enough" Ron mumbled following Harry back down the staircase, through the common room and down to the dungeons.


	2. Professor Snape

"Hurry up and sit down then, children" a cold chilling voice echoed as the heavy oak door swung open banging loudly against the stone ball to the left as Professor Severus Snape strode in, his thick black robes billowing around him as the door hammered itself shut behind him. His presence was always dramatic, the air in the room changed and everyone fell silent upon his arrival. It wasn't that Snape was a bad teacher; he was in fact a very good teacher with very harsh punishments for doing very little wrong.

"Now, I suppose I should welcome you back this year to my potions class" he half sighed leaning against the solid desk at the front of the room, his dark eyes glowering at all the students seated bolt upright in their chairs frightened to do anything.

Turning on his heels, Snape's slender fingers curled around a long rope hanging from the ceiling, with one swift pull a long projection board dropped down. A wave of his wand and the overhead projection flickered into like displaying several paragraphs of writing.

"Copy" the man said calmly taking a seat in his leather chair, interlocking his fingers together as he stared out across his class. Nobody dared utter a groan.

The sound of shuffling and scratching filled the room and pieces of parchment were being pulled from bags and placed on desks, quills scratched against parchment as they began to copy word for word the fairly large amount of writing.

Sighing inwardly Harry glanced over to Hermione who was practically burning a hole in her parchment she was writing so fast, and Ron who was scrawling lazily pulling faces as he did so. Averting his eye's from his friends, Harry glanced up to the front of the room where Severus Snape sat amusing himself with a small ball like object spinning constantly making a quiet clinking noise he knew would be irritating some of the students in the room.

Without looking up from his object Snape spoke suddenly "Mr. Potter I do hope the reason you're gawking at me like a fool means you have copied all of that down" an almost sarcastic tone hinting in his monotone voice.

"N-no sir" Harry replied his eyes quickly darting back down to his parchment as he began scribbling as fast as he could.

About an hour later they were set the task of successfully brewing a Draught Of Peace potion. They set about stirring their cauldrons. Hermione of course stood smiling happily as she littered the porcupine quills in her potion.

"Blimey Hermione, how did you get it like that?" Ron asked noting the dark blue colour it had taken on, a few more ingredients added correctly and it would turn a perfect turquoise.

"It's all in the book Ron, if you actually made the effort yours would come out fine too" she retorted smugly stirring her potion again watching the porcupine quills disappear into the liquid.

"Mr. Weasley, remove that abominable mess from your cauldron before it burns a hole through it. The draught of peace is supposed to be turquoise blue, not fire red" Snape glared as he swooped over to the table peering into the shabby old cauldron.

Sniffing loudly he peered into Hermione's raising one eyebrow slightly. "You've added the ingredient's in the wrong order there is also far too much Valerian root in there Miss. Granger" Snape mused watching the girls face fall as she tried to compose herself snatching up some of the other ingredients.

"Ahh Mr. Potter were actually brewing something correctly for once" Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Thank you?" Harry replied confusedly at Snape's attempt at a compliment.

"I see you are still missing the powdered Moonstone, be very careful for this part it must be very precise" Snape gestured towards the pile of sparkling powder sitting in a brass dish on the table next to his cauldron.

"Oh yeah I measured it out at the start of the lesson" Harry shrugged lightly averting his eye's from the cold onyx one's of his teacher.

"Instead of standing there getting cocky, add the ingredient and do your work" Snape retorted angrily leaning across the table at the boy making him feel slightly intimidated.

Snatching up the powder, Harry hastily tipped it all into the potion stirring it quickly watching as silver vapour began to rise from the potion a strong sweet smell filled his nostrils.

"Very good Mr. Potter, it seems your potion making skills have improved this year" Snape said looking into the cauldron of the swirling turquoise liquid, the silver vapour rising into the air. "I dare say you managed to get it perfect" he added raising his dark eyebrows.

"Thank you very much, sir" Harry nodded watching Snape's lips crease into a thin line as an enormous crash and screaming filled the air behind them.

"Crabb you imbecile, it's burning through my robes" Malfoy shrieked thumping his fist into Crabb's beefy shoulder who was standing covered in potion looking utterly baffled by the situation. The cauldron and most of the equipment was splattered and lying across the floor.

"Insolent boys, I ought to throw you all in detention for that" Snape bellowed angrily marching across the room to examine the mess.

"It's not my fault, Crabb the clumsy fool knocked it all off the desk" Draco whined staring up into Snape's stern face.

"Go and get yourself washed and changed before your robes burn right through and your skin ends up blue" Snape jabbed a sharp finger towards the door where Malfoy scurried off muttering about Crabb's lack of intelligence under his breath.

"YOU, go with him and change, I expect to see you back here at the end of the day for an hour's detention" Snape growled glowering down at the smaller plump boy.

"The rest of you lot here, clean this up" Snape snapped at the other three students standing rooted to the spot in fear as the teacher swooped back over to his desk aggressively.

The end of the lesson arrived and as everyone finished putting their stuff away, Snape rose from his chair.

"Don't forget I want a five page essay on the history and how to make a SUCCESSFUL draught of peace potion" Snape snapped leaning forward across his desk speaking out right to his class.

"And Mr. Potter can I see you for a few moments?" Snape called as Harry got out of his chair to leave.

"Shit Harry, he's probably gonna skin you alive" Ron whispered getting out of his chair as Harry went to walk towards Snape's desk.

"See you in the common room" he added before scurrying off and out of sight of his most hated teacher.

Swallowing, Harry approached the desk and stood about a foot away from it staring down at Professor Snape whom was writing away with his quill on a spare piece of parchment.

Few moments passed before Snape decided to speak.

"I was rather impressed with your potion brewing today Potter, if this continues I can see you passing your exams with flying colours" he began looking into the boy's nervous pale face. His eyes were softer than usual, still cold and dark but his stare wasn't as hard.

"Thank you sir" Harry replied quietly.

"However, such a sudden act of brilliance shall I say, is very unusual indeed. I would hope that if there is something happening to suddenly feed you such information that you would confess it to me now" Snape added interlocking his slender fingers.

"No sir, I think it was just a stroke of luck" Harry shook his head staring down into the man's eyes.

"It would have to be a very remarkable stroke of luck to surpass Miss. Grainger" Snape furrowed his brow slightly searching Harry's mostly blank expression.

"Sorry Professor but I'm not sure what you're trying to insinuate" Harry replied.

"I have decided to test you, come to my office tonight at eight and I am going to test you, by then any sudden strokes of luck should have worn off if any kind of spell or potion has been used to tamper with your abilities…." Snape spoke slowly enunciating his words very carefully.

"That's fine by me" Harry shrugged a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

"I am not going to tell you what the potion you will be brewing is until you arrive that way you won't have any time to over prepare yourself" Snape smirked his Onyx eyes glittering excitedly.

"But that's not-" Snape abruptly cut him off by holding up a hand to silence him.

"You'll do as I say Potter, or you will find yourself in detention" Snape replied quickly.

Sighing loudly Harry began fidgeting with the strap of his book bag.

"See you at eight, my office, do not be late" Snape replied turning his attention back to his parchment.

Taking it as a hint to leave, Harry turning swiftly on his heels and walked quickly from the room, closing the door behind him without looking back. Once outside he let out a deep breath running a hand through his messy locks. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hurrying off down the corridor he headed towards the common room, if he was going to prove to Snape this his new found ability was for real he had to read up on just about every potion in the book.

"Oh come on Harry, let's go do something for a bit" Ron whined lying flat on the floor in front of the roaring common room fire.

"I can't Ron, I have to read this" Harry protested refusing to look up from his potions book.

"Harry's right Ron, leave him to it. Who knows maybe he could even score some extra points for Gryffindor or get extra credit" Hermione butted in snapping her heavy book shut from the table. Her patience always grew thin when it came to Ron and his constant nagging, he was like a small child craving for attention and entertainment twenty four hours a day.

"Oh but we could just go out for a little while" Ron winged banging his fists against the floor like a small child throwing a tantrum in a shop. He had been lying there for little over thirty minutes staring up at the common room ceiling.

"Oh come on Ron, we can go and visit Hagrid if you're so desperate to get out for a bit" Hermione sighed angrily slamming her book down on the table and jumping to her feet. Glaring at her red headed friend, he got up quickly as she turned and headed for the portrait he jogged after her leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

"This is taking ages…." Harry sighed rubbing his now sore eyes from reading so much. Checking the clock it read seven thirty.

He had just spent the past two hours reading from his book, taking a brief break to have a light dinner before returning to the common room burying his nose back in his book. He felt much like Hermione only she would have taken the book to dinner with her and continued reading it while she was there.

Come to think of it, why was he reading so much into this? If Snape truly thought he was cheating he would surely be able to look into it. The only reason Harry did so well in that task was because he had been left alone for an hour or so on the train and decided to read through the only book he had on his person that wasn't in his trunk, and the fact he really needed to pass his exams if he wanted to become an Aura, and that included potions.

His thoughts wandered again back to the lesson, and when Snape called him back afterwards. It wasn't that Snape was convinced that Harry was cheating in his subjects it was that the cold stare of death had left the man's eyes when they were speaking one on one. Sure enough he was staring at Harry, his mouth set in a firm line but that evil glower, strong enough to chill anyone down to the core had lifted.

Shaking his head Harry gazed back up to the clock. Seven fifty two. Shit.

Tucking the book into his robes pocket he jumped over the back of the sofa, stumbling as he landed and took off through the portrait hold onto the grand staircase.

Hurtling down as fast as he could, he made his way to the down floor. Following the back corridors he headed down a smaller staircase and followed the twists and turns feeling the temperature drop as he approached the dungeons.

Gasping for breath as the classroom door was in sight, he caught his foot on a loose stone, tripped and went flying as Professor Snape threw the classroom door open he fell with a loud crash at the man's feet.

Lying face down feeling dazed he froze when he heard that icy voice speak again.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked, his face set firm as usual unsurprised by Harry's sudden appearance.

"I fell" Harry replied turning over to look up into the man's face.

"Well get up Potter, we have work to do" Snape growled pushing the classroom door open, his eyes fixated on Harry as he scrambled to his feet and jogged into the classroom ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee caps from the impact.

Closing the door behind them, Professor Snape crossed the small room to the centre round table he had laid out with various ingredients and a cauldron.

"Now, I am aware you have had no experience in brewing such a potion but with my assistance you should hopefully be able to brew this potion with minimal problems" Snape spoke crossing his hands over his chest his eyes wandering around the table at the many different ingredients set out.

"The potion I speak of, is called Wolfsbane potion, I know you have studied this several years ago in my class" Snape continued turning his attention to Harry who nodded helplessly.

"In case you have forgotten I am going to remind you that a Wolfsbane potion does not cure a werewolf but it makes them able to keep their human mind set when transforming, it is what Professor Lupin uses on a regular basis which I myself concoct for him so he is able to teach in this school without savaging any of its students" Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

"You mean like when he tried to attack us during the third year?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, much" Snape replied staring blankly into Harry's face unnerving the boy.

"Now, we must get to work this is a complex potion in itself" Snape said pulling his sleeves back a little before picking up a vile of a clear liquid substance, pouring the contents into the simmering cauldron a faint puff of smoke floated out of it.

"Very good Potter now add the first amount of Wolfsbane" Snape replied pointing to the brass dish to Harry's right, tipping all its contents into the cauldron he began to stir it slowly keeping an eye on Snape.

"Once you have done that, you must add powdered moonstone, only a small amount. It helps to induce it into the drinkers body so their bodies cope better when the full moon arrives" Snape responded sprinkling a small amount of crushed tea leaves to the simmering pot.

Standing back Snape watched as Harry began to carefully measure the sparkling powder into two smaller dishes.

"Add the larger one first and stir, then add a little more Wolfsbane and add the rest of the powder" Snape pointed hovering around over Harry's shoulder as he encircled the table like a hungry predator.

After adding the final amount of Wolfsbane Harry stopped stirring the potion and let out a deep breath.

"Very good Potter, it's a satisfactory potion not the best quality but you have done well to brew it, although I did retrieve and measure out a good deal of the ingredients myself" Snape said inspecting the potion carefully.

"Does this mean I can go now?" Harry asked shifting his weight from foot to foot, as his legs were aching; he had been standing solidly for three hours and was feeling the pressure of it. He watched Snape closely as he pulling back his robes elegantly and withdrew some small glass vials, striding over to the cauldron he began to measure it up in his head. Harry had never noticed before how much perfection Snape put into everything, every flick of his wrist, every step he took nothing was out of place. The way he walked was surprisingly elegant and light for a man of his stature. A small pink blush appeared on the apples of his pale cheeks, what was he thinking? That was Snape, the man who had spent years tormenting him.

"Very well you may go, and for your efforts I award ten points to Gryffindor" Snape said reluctantly pouring the potion into vials carefully.

"Thank you, sir" Harry smiled gently picking up his bag from the floor and began heading for the door.

Glancing up Snape watched the door close behind the boy. He stood in silence for a moment or two before pouring the cauldrons contents into a little glass vial.


	3. A Past Revisited

The next few days flew by in a blur and before they knew it, it was Friday evening.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, out to Hogsmead and all, it'll be nice to have a break" Ron stretched lazily on his bed his hands rested on the pillow behind his head.

"We've only been back five days" Harry chuckled lounging width ways across his own bed.

"Yeah but it feels like forever" Ron replied staring up at his posters of the Chudley Canons plastered above him.

"Wanna get some Quidditch practice in on Sunday?" Harry asked suddenly. "I've gathered the rest of us to meet in the afternoon on the pitch for practice time, we could really use it especially with our upcoming match against Slytherin" he added lazily resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Sure, wouldn't it be great, first game back and we trounce those Slytherin's, I'd love to wipe that smug smirk off Malfoy's face again" Ron laughed to himself.

"Wouldn't we all" Harry mused watching Ron slide under his covers.

"Only problem is, George was practicing a transfiguration spell, you know for the joke shop. And well, it kind of backfired?" Ron said nervously looking at Harry.

"And….?" Harry asked confusedly raising his eyebrows.

"And, well, it bounced off and hit the broom, broke it in two and turned one half of it into a dung beetle" Ron said quickly.

"You what?" Harry shouted fear rising in his throat.

"Long story short, my broom is destroyed and mum can't afford to buy me a new one" Ron sighed fiddling with the edges of his blankets.

"This is all we need right now, a broken broom, one player in the hospital wing after falling down a flight of stairs on Wednesday and on top of all that these essay's need to be written" Harry sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry Harry, George is working on it, he thinks he might be able to get me a new broom with profits from the joke shop in time providing all goes well" Ron smiled a flicker of hope in the air.

Harry lay awake that night, they had gone to bed around ten thirty so they would be able to get up early to go to Hogsmead in the morning and Harry had not slept a wink. Groaning with frustration the boy who lived rolled over checking the time it read twelve fifteen am. He had far too much on his mind, what with all the tests, the homework, Quidditch…. The list seemed to be never ending.

Resting his hands behind his head he gazed up to the ceiling focusing on a particular spot he stared at it hard trying to tire himself into falling asleep. His mind began to wander again thinking back to the Thursday when he accidentally dropped a crystal ball out of the window in Divination which had ended in disaster with Professor Trelawney ending up being carried off to the hospital wing shrieking like a banshee. A smirk played across Harry's face as he remembered the events, fighting with Ron over the books while holding the large ball in one hand, Ron had lost his temper and pushed Harry back into the bookshelf behind him making him lose his balance and lose his grip on the crystal ball sending it falling hundreds of feet from the tower only to smash off a pointed rooftop below.

Smiling to himself he thought back to Tuesday when he and Hermione were eating breakfast and Seamus Finnegan had decided to try out a new levitation spell on an arrangement of cutlery, only ending in an enormous green explosion burning Seamus' eyebrows off in the process, having half the school laughing at him.

Then his mind took him back to Monday evening, which he had spent brewing the Wolfsbane potion with Snape. Frowning he remembered vividly Snape's long robes flailing behind him and he encircled the table prowling up and down, his beady black eyes focused on Harry's hands and the cauldron, making comments after each movement. He thought back to the way Snape carefully measured everything out and placed it in a very organised fashion, careful not to spill a drop on anything including his immaculate robes.

Strangely enough, Snape had not been that bad when they were alone together concocting that potion. His voice had been softer somehow, the evil glint had left his cold eyes and the lines of his face somehow eased up. It was as though he had been putting on a front all of those lessons, no, that wasn't possible. Snape had a tendency to frighten the life out of any creature that crossed his path, why in his third year he had even thought of Snape as being much like the Basilisk of Slytherin, petrifying anything in its wake that made contact with those deep ice cold eyes. It must have just been his imagination, he was tired after all and it was the first day back his mind wasn't fully back in action yet. But the way the man had moved, spoken, the way his clothes caught the faintest of breezes had affected Harry in some way the man had a cat like grace to him even when he made the slightest of gesture's, frowning he tried to concentrate. It was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach he had never felt before, it was as though something was trying to force its way out, trying to surface.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Harry threw back his bed covers and got out of bed. Pulling them back up over his pillow, the boy tugged on a spare pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Shifting around inside his pillow case he pulled out the ordinary piece of parchment, known only to a limited few as the Marauders map. Pulling his wand from his old robes, Harry carefully crept across the dormitory, pulling open the door he froze listening to the shifting of weight in Dean Grant's bed to his right before moving through and closing it quietly behind him.

He wandered down the staircase into the common room, the fire was still burning although the room was empty. Harry loved being here on his own in the dead of night it was a great place for him to think, forget his worries or even study which he seemed to be having to do more of recently even though it was only the first week back.

Heading for the portrait, Harry quietly exited the common room staring around him on the almost pitch black staircase.

"Lumos" he whispered lowering his wand so as not to wake any of the sleeping portraits he crept down to the ground floor. Some torches were burning against the wall's, their faint crackling could be heard easily over the deathly silence of the halls.

Despite the fact he could be caught and thrown in detention, Harry enjoyed walking the halls at night it helped to tire him out and the castle seemed so much different at night when everyone was in bed, it made him feel free like he could walk without coming across someone like he was walking around his own home, well for now Hogwart's was his home.

Heading into the covered courtyard, Harry withdrew the Marauders map unfolding it and pressing his lit wand against it.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good" he spoke watching as ink filled the page and the map appeared fully open, there he was in his marker point standing alone under the covered courtyard.

Walking down the covered courtyard, Harry smiled to himself. It was a lovely night, the half-moon shone bright silver in the midnight sky, stars littered its beautiful canvas.

Turning back into the castle he headed up a flight of stairs as the staircase moved allowing him access to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor. It was one of his favourite places to go at night, he strolled happily along the corridor his wand giving out just enough light to see.

Sighing to himself he dropped down with his back against the wall below several sleeping portraits. Closing his eyes he rested his head back against the hard wall feeling the chill of it against his lightly covered skin.

Minutes passed and he could feel himself drifting off, no matter how hard he tried to fight it he just couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Comfortable there are we Potter?" a cold voice snapped Harry's eyes wide open as he stared up into the familiar face of Severus Snape.

"What the bloody fu-" he was cut short by the older male.

"I'll have none of that language from you, boy. What in the blazes are you doing lying around the corridors at this time of night like some form of sloth?" Snape hissed his eyes narrowed into dark slits. He held his wand high illuminating both of them.

"I umm I just?" Harry stammered struggling to find any sort of reasonable explanation as to why he was there.

"I could ask you the same question, sir" he retorted trying not to smirk at Snape's expression.

"None of that cheek of yours either, I am a Professor of Hogwart's, it is my duty to patrol the castle some evenings searching for students who are out of bed" he replied sternly the light from his wand glowing brightly in Harry's tired face.

"Get up" he snapped as Harry got to his feet lazily holding his wand out in front of him in some form of defence.

"Now you either give me an explanation as to why you are here or I will personally drag you down to Professor McGonagall's office right now and wake her up to deal with you" Snape snarled towering over Harry.

"I couldn't sleep" Harry said nervously squaring up to the larger man who raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"You couldn't…. sleep…." Snape repeated as if pondering on the answer before asking "Then why on earth didn't you just stay in your common room instead of wandering the castle alone at night?" his mouth set in a grim line.

"Because I have a lot on my mind alright, and I find that having a walk helps to wear it off" Harry snapped back.

"What prey tell could you possibly have on your small mind that would bother you so?" Snape blinked.

"Lots of things…." Harry mumbled looking down to the dark floor.

"You can discuss such things with me whilst I walk you back to your common room" Snape said bluntly gesturing for Harry to follow him down the corridor.

They walked in silence for a few moments along the hall before Snape spoke again.

"Tell me Potter, what exactly is bothering you. I being your teacher feel compelled to ask" he said coolly.

"I just have things going on in my life right now, and to top it all off I've got all this homework and studying and we haven't even been back a week" Harry sighed looking up at the older man.

"Is that what is causing you so much bother you have to be wandering around out of hours?" Snape said quickly.

"No, it's just difficult to talk about" Harry sighed running his hands through his hair. "Things go on in my life other than lessons and Quidditch and worrying about my future" Harry said in as a matter of fact tone.

"I am more than aware of the kinds of things that run through the teenaged mind, believe it or not I myself was a teenager once" Snape sighed.

"And there was me doubting…." Harry said sarcastically.

"Do you want my help, Potter or do you want me to deduct fifty points from Gryffindor?" Snape said in an amused tone.

"No but-"

"Then stop being so sarcastic with me before I do so" Snape snapped.

"You couldn't possibly understand my life, you couldn't understand what it's like for me to have lost my parents being barely a year old and to never have fully known them just the hearsay good and bad people splash all over the place. You don't know what it was like growing up with my Aunt and Uncle and of course my obscene cousin, Dudley threatening me, locking me up in a cupboard barely large enough to fit a bed let alone for a human to actually live in day in day out, they treated me like a slave like a caged animal and for years I put up with it because they're the only family I have left. Imagine having that with the stress of finding out you're a wizard and coming all this way to a great school filled with great people and teachers alike, to then have the pressure of being famous having to get my exams, getting involved with things most normal teenagers wouldn't dream of and then having problematic Quidditch try outs, nowhere to live for the Summer holidays and probably not being able to stay here for Christmas either" Harry shouted waving his arms frantically trying to get some sense into the man before him. Gasping for air Harry looked up into the face of Severus staring back down at him looking dumb struck by the sudden outburst of rage directed at him.

"I think we should go somewhere quieter to discuss this" Snape stated turning on his heels and marching down the stairway with Harry jogging along behind him, his face set in a deep frown as they headed down into the dungeons walking into Snape's office the man didn't stop there. Unlocking a door at the back he pushed it open for Harry to come through. Warily he obliged as Snape shut the door behind them and headed up a spiral stone staircase towards another locked oak door.

"Where are we?" Harry asked gazing around as Snape pushed the door open, the lights immediately came on revealing a rather warm pleasant room. Stone walls aligned with fiery torches as Harry followed Snape through an archway into a seating area, a large sofa sat in the centre of the room in front of a fireplace. With a gentle flick of his wand the fireplace roared into life an array of blue and purple flames danced merrily. The sofa was black leather a faux fur dark purple covering lined it. Along the walls were tapestry like hangings and paintings, although none of them were moving.

"Were in my quarters, if we continued our conversation in the corridors no doubt we would awaken someone and both of us would be in trouble" Snape replied gesturing for Harry to sit down and handing him a nicely decorated goblet filled with fresh tea.

"Thanks, it's nice" Harry nodded at the room, Snape's stern expression didn't faulter as he dropped down onto the opposite end of the sofa watching Harry closely as he took a drink from the goblet.

"Your sudden outburst back in the corridor is obviously caused by a troubled mind" Snape began crossing his right leg over his left lounging back against the dark leather sofa. He kind of blended in well in the room, his long flowing dark robes hung loosely against the tight leather of the sofa, his ebony locks framing his ghostly white face, those dark eye's set upon Harry.

"Oh you think that do you?" Harry said sarcastically nodding his head.

"But I can assure you Potter it is not only your mind that is troubled. As I am aware many of the other students here have their own inner demons, some more than others and unfortunately for you, you seem to have more than most of the people here" Snape began swilling his own tea around in his goblet he held delicately in his hands.

"You know Harry, when I taught you Occlumency I had several good looks into your mind, I saw things in your past that I am sure have affected you greatly" he pointed staring at the boy his face softening slightly.

"Yeah, so you should know me by now Professor, that there are dark things in my past. Having being hunted down by a mass murdering lunatic who destroyed my parent's how does that look? Imagine how that would feel. How it feels to be abandoned as a baby and left with people who would only abuse you and hurt you throughout your life to end up pretty much homeless, with all your loved ones around you dead and gone" Harry sniffed looking down at the scars on his hands.

"You were one of the very lucky ones, you made your own Horcrux so when you were attacked by Nagini in Spring last year you were able to be resurrected using sheer will power, the resurrection stone and the power from your own Horcrux to make yourself unable to die" Harry sniffled taking a swig from the goblet again.

"Although it is true I was one of the extremely lucky ones, the poison from the snake may have penetrated my body but once it had been extracted I was able to have been brought back into this world unlike some of the others. Professor Lupin was another, being part werewolf he was not entirely human, the full power of that stone may have only been able to resurrect ghosts of your friends and family but Lupin is less of a human than both of us. My soul having been split and his own life being partially that of a near indestructible brute force is what made it possible" Snape spoke calmly his voice softening with each word he spoke.

"And what about his son?" Harry asked tears pricking at the back of his bright eyes.

"Being deemed unfit to be the sole full time guardian of such a young child in his condition was improper for the young boy. He is being cared for well by Andromeda Tonks his maternal grandmother, and help from their close friends" Snape stated resting his empty goblet on the floor beside the sofa.

Downing the rest of the fluid in one gulp, Harry too placed his goblet on the floor.

"This dark magic goes far deeper than any of us realise, but when I think about the sacrifice my parents made for my life it created a powerful protection over me stopping Voldemort from killing me twice. In the forbidden forest I went there to sacrifice myself to him, believing that he couldn't die unless I died first" Harry began picking at the hem of his t-shirt. "But you see, when Voldemort fired the curse at me a second time, it hit my body but it wasn't able to destroy me, the power of love is a far greater power than that of death" Harry said his eyes beginning to water.

"I understand how hard it is for you boy. There are many things in my past that come back to haunt me even as an adult" Snape replied gazing thoughtfully at the burning fireplace.

"Do you understand what it's like to have all your family and loved ones taken away though? Do you know how alone I feel? Sure I have friends and I will always have a place at the burrow with Mr and Mrs Weasley but that can't last forever. Before Sirus died he offered me the chance to live with him and I would have gladly taken it at any opportunity to get away from my Muggle relatives" Harry began forcing the hard lump rising in his throat back down.

"I do not know what it is like to lose your parent's, both of mine are still alive although I no longer speak with my father. He too was a muggle, a strict one who could barely stand the thought of my mother being a witch, and a good one she was at that. After I was born it wasn't until after my toddler years I began displaying unusual and unholy traits" Snape said continuing his gaze towards the fire.

"My mother used to praise me for doing things, making them move without touching them, making the flames on the fire dance, switching the lights on and off. Simple things at the time but big wonderful, exciting things to me as a small child" he continued rubbing his beardless chin thoughtfully glancing back over to Harry who was fixated on the man hanging onto his every word carefully. "My father couldn't tolerate us after he found out my mother was encouraging my behaviour, he used to lock us away, do terrible things to us at one point he tried to drown us but we escaped. They have long since divorced shortly after I first came to Hogwarts and now my mother lives with friends on the opposite side of the country to me disturbed abusive father. It wasn't just the mental abuse he inflicted upon us either, when I was ten years old I used to have horrific nightmares and go and stay in my mother's room, my father would come home late at night and he believed these nightmares to be a sign of evil within me he used to beat me and…." Snape swallowed hard clenching his eyes tightly shut.

"Go on Professor" Harry said gently and reassuringly resting a hand onto the man's shin for comfort.

"He even raped me" Snape put his head in his hands his fingers clenching tightly around his hair turning his pale knuckles even whiter.

It was a terrible thing for Harry to witness but for Snape to just pour his heart out to him like this, at such an unexpected time as well was kind of amazing. The strong fronted hard face potions master who ruled the school breaking down weak in front of Harry Potter the boy who lived, facing his inner demons for the first time in years was truly remarkable.

"That is really awful, it's hard to explain how much sympathy I have for you, Professor. Your father was a bad man, a bad person unlike you" Harry said squeezing the man's shin gently with his hand watching as his face rose tears trickling down the man's face.

"The one person who helped me through those dark days was your mother, Lily. She was such a wonderful person she kind and she hadn't got an ounce of badness in her, she was as pure as the flower she was named after" Snape whispered shaking a little for a few moments.

Sniffing loudly Snape wiped his tear stained face, the hatred and coldness drained from his eyes, and for the first time Harry saw him for what he was. A good hearted human being, emotional and helpless even as a fully grown man it made the boy well up inside seeing his teacher like this before him in such a weakened state.

"You see…. Harry…. It is not only you that faces troubles from your past. I also have faced terrible fears, even as I was at school the other children used to torment me and your father…. Your father made my life a living hell. At one point it got so bad I tried to take my own life but of course I didn't succeed" he spoke a cooler tone taking to his voice. "Oh how I hated James Potter, him and his perfect life, his arrogant cocky attitude. I despised everything about that man" Snape spat angrily, curling his fists into tight balls.

"My father was a good man" Harry said at almost a whisper.

"When he was at school he tortured me, I spent most of my days alone in the grounds studying potions because of that man" Snape shook his head slightly his long ebony locks falling against his pale skin.

"But surely that's a good thing, sir. That's how you became potions master of Hogwarts" Harry replied biting his bottom lip. He had never noticed before, but Snape had exceptionally good bone structure, his high cheek bones, his unusually dark eyes with ebony silk like hair framing his strong masculine face. Harry watched as the light from the flickering fire illuminated the man's concerned face.

"True my endless hours of studying from those books is what helped me to get my career as a teacher here but it leaves a lasting emotional scar" Snape replied.

"Is that why you've always been so hostile to me?" Harry asked nervously searching Snape's face. "….Because you hate me, you think I'm like my father?" Harry asked his heart beginning to race.

"Oh Potter I don't hate you, in some ways you do remind me of your father with your cocky attitude, your loud mouth, you look the spitting image of him only you have your mothers eyes. But I know that you do not behave like him on the same level of friendship, yes I've seen you Potter you and your little gang of friends, not once have I seen you mistreat another student and in that aspect, you remind me of Lily" Snape spoke slowly looking up into Harry's face, his dark hair ruffled against his head, those brilliant green eyes shining in the firelight, his soft pale skin taking a light rosy glow. Wait, why was he blushing?

They sat in silence for a few moments watching each other closely. Tonight Harry had gotten more than he bargained for, after the events of last year and the clean-up of the castle over the summer Harry had really seen the light. He had defeated the most dangerous wizard of all time and that felt good, his heart swelled with pride each time he thought of it. The last few months of school had been spent cleaning up and that's when they had come across the information, the afternoon after the battle of Hogwarts was when Harry found out about Snape's Horcrux, it only made sense for him to make one being so close to the dark lord himself knowing that one day he would probably be killed, however because his soul was split in two at least he was unable to die only be put into a sort of coma until the next evening he was able to be resurrected with some seriously powerful dark magic, the help of the other teachers including Professor Mc Gonagall they had managed to bring Snape back, and Lupin. A small smile played on Harry's face as he thought of the moment in the hospital wing when the two men opened their eyes. It was a shame they were unable to bring Albus Dumbledore back, his body was too pure, he was too old and frail it would be virtually impossible to bring him back, thankfully his almost equally powerful brother Aberforth Dumbledore had agreed to take the position of Hogwart's headmaster this year, up until the end of last time Professor MrGonagall had taken the spot but handed it down to Aberforth.

"It's getting late" Snape spoke checking his pocket watch suddenly.

"Yeah, I had better be going, I'm supposed to be going to Hogsmead in the morning" Harry said suddenly getting to his feet at the same time as Snape.

"I'll show you to the door" Snape said slowly guiding the boy from the room and back to the front door, pushing it open they headed down the staircase back into Snape's office and out into the dungeons.

"I'd appreciate if you kept anything we divulged in each other tonight a secret" Snape said slowly his facial features still gentle and soft.

"Your secrets safe with me, Professor" Harry smiled warmly at the man.

"And Harry, thank you" Snape spoke gently a small smile appeared on his face which made Harry's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you too, sir" Harry smiled.

"Oh and Harry, if you want to come back tomorrow night after your silly Hogsmead trip of course then we can finish our conversation" Snape nodded a lock of black hair falling in front of his handsome face.

"I'd like that" Harry smiled happily.

"See you at nine thirty" Snape said gently earning a nod from Harry who turned on his heels and walked back down the dungeons corridor, Snape watched him go staring after the young boy. He had cared for the boy for quite a long time; he'd even grown to like him. With the smile still on his face, Snape headed back into his chambers.

Arriving back in the common room at three am, Harry slipped back into bed, taking off his glasses he rested his head against the cool pillow. What he had witnessed tonight was beyond anything he could ever have imagined. Not only had Snape opened up to him and revisited his dreadful past, he had trusted Harry with it, actually trusted him. Smiling to himself Harry let himself drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. LocoMotorMortis

"Wake up Harry!" Rons yelled jumping onto Harry's bed almost making him bounce out onto the floor below.

"What is it Ron?" he asked panic rising in his chest as he pulled himself upright blinking up at his over excited friend.

"Come on you have to get dressed, Hogsmead!" Ron yelled grabbing Harry by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Alright, alright calm down" Harry pleaded sitting up groggily and placing his glasses over his tired eyes.

"Hurry up were gonna be late" Ron whined throwing himself onto his bed impatiently.

Pulling on a fresh pair of school robes, Harry grabbed his wand and a small coin bag full of money before ruffling his hair up and staring at Ron. The events of last night still fresh in his mind.

"Okay I'm ready to go" he sighed watching Ron leap from the bed practically falling over as he did so.

"Good now let's get going!" Ron shouted practically dragging Harry from the room.

At the main entrance to the school, the crowds were gathering excitedly ready to go.

"Settle down now please, I just need to take the register of you all to make sure we aren't missing anyone" Professor McGonagall called over the crowds waving her hands daintily asking for silence.

"Hermione Grainger?" Professor McGonagall read down the list of names.

"Here!" Hermione raised her hand pushing her way through the crowds of people towards Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been, I was waiting for an hour in the common room!" she snapped looking from Harry to Ron and back again.

"Harry wouldn't get out of bed" Ron jabbed his finger into his friend's chest grumpily.

"Alright Ron, I was tired I didn't sleep well last night" Harry lied averting his eyes.

"Never mind, you're lucky you weren't any later or you would have missed your names" Hermione snapped turning around as Professor McGonagall began speaking again.

"Right now if you will all follow me, we can get going" she said loudly beckoning the crowds to follow her towards the front of the school

It wasn't long before they were walking along the main street of the Hogsmead village laughing together.

"Professor Flitwick say's I am doing exceptionally well in charms, I showed him my Incendio charm on a set of potted shrubs marked out in the pattern of a candle and set them all ablaze" Hermione bragged a smug expression on her pretty face.

"Yeah well…. Old Trelawney said I'm doing really well with ball gazing" Ron lied.

"Ron you hate that class, you don't believe in half of the stuff she comes out with" Hermione laughed.

Harry's mind was elsewhere, he watched the other students running around excitedly. He watched as a crowd of the teachers including Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick and Aberforth strolled into the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry, what has gotten into you today?" Hermione asked thumping him in the ribs breaking his train of thought.

"What? Oh sorry I was just-" he began

"Mate you have been pretty distant" Ron nodded twisting his mouth at his friend.

"Nothing I'm just tired" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders lazily.

"Come on I need to go in Zonko's and get some Dungbombs to drop under Malfoy's chair in potions" Ron laughed pulling them towards the shops front door. Pushing it open a flying cauldron zoomed past his head almost hitting Hermione in the face. This had to be one of her least favourite shops.

"Can we just hurry and leave" Hermione sniffed coldly pulling her robes tighter around her.

"Hang one, Hermione don't be such a spoil sport" Laughed Ron examining the instant darkness powder.

"Why don't you get some of these too Ron" Harry laughed pointing at the large box of nose biting teacups.

"Oh yeah, definitely" laughed Ron snatching up a box as well as instant darkness powder, puking pastels and a box of dung bombs and stink pellets.

"Please let's just pay and leave now" Hermione whined

"Alright, jeez what are you in such a rush for?" Ron moaned plonking the large amount of stuff onto the counter and digging around in his pocket for the money.

"Five galleons" the little wizard said from behind the counter, handing over the money Ron shoved the items into his deep robe pockets before they headed out of the door and began walking towards the edges of the village.

They stood against the railings of the Cliffside facing the shrieking shack.

"It's funny, believed to be the most haunted building in Britain when in fact it was the spot where Professor Lupin went to change every full moon" Hermione mused gripping the railings in her hands.

"I always wondered where he went I thought he just meandered around the castle at night that's why we weren't allowed in the corridors" Ron replied making both Harry and Hermione stare at him in disbelief.

"Oh yes very appropriate Ron, having a werewolf strolling around the castle at night where there are hundreds of students sleeping in their beds" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Well, well, well" a familiar voice called. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned on the spot coming face to face with Draco Malfoy and his two cronies Crabb and Goyle sauntering towards them dressed in long black duffle coats, Malfoys hair as greasy as ever.

"Scar face, Weasley and Mudblood" Malfoy smirked stopping just a few feet away from them, a horrible smirk playing on his cruel features.

"Shove off Malfoy, nobody wants to hear your crap" Ron rolled his eyes rudely.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? Last time I checked your father was struggling to make ends meet, apparently there isn't much of a calling to the department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts anymore" Malfoy snapped taking a step forward.

"At least he doesn't need a cane to be able to walk, what's the matter Draco, trying to make yourself seem important?" Harry teased pouting out his bottom lip at the other boy earning snickers from Hermione and Ron.

"Oh and then there's you, poor sad little Potter" Draco smirked. "Got nothing better to do than to traipse around with these two idiots, or maybe you're too busy playing hero all the time?" he retorted loudly as Crabb cracked his knuckles.

"Seriously Malfoy, if you don't piss off and take your two dancing gorilla's with you then I am going to break your teeth" Ron snarled angrily.

"I think it's time we taught them a lesson" Malfoy smirked over his shoulder at Crabb and Goyle, withdrawing his wand and raising it in front of him.

Harry snapped his wand from his pocket "Flippendo" he shouted a burst of blue light shooting out of his wand knocking Malfoy backwards several yards landing on his back in the damp grass.

Crabb and Goyle stood staring in surprise pulling their wands slowly from their pockets as Ron and Hermione snatched theirs aiming them at Crabb and Goyle.

"You're going to pay for this Potter" Draco snarled pushing himself to his feet with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Stupefy"

"Expelliarmous" Harry shouted deflecting each blow from the greasy haired blonde boy.

"Reducto" Malfoy shouted knocking Ron backwards into Hermione as Crabb and Goyle began blasting their spells in their direction.

"Flippendo" Harry shouted only for it to be deflected by Malfoy.

"LocoMotorMrtis" Harry yelled a bright burst of purple light snapped around Draco's legs lifting him up into the air upside down swaying from side to side.

"Reducto" Hermione bellowed sending Crabb flying halfway down the steps to the left.

"Stupefy" Ron shouted sendin Goyle flying after him landing in a tangled mess.

"Go Harry!" laughed Ron watching Harry holding Draco upside down by the legs by his charm.

"But me down you insidious vile little boy" Malfoy shouted flailing his arms wildly trying to break free of the curse.

"You're hardly in any position to insult me now are you?" Harry laughed levitating Malfoy up and down for the sheer entertainment of seeing him squirm. This was more entertaining that a game of Quidditch against Slytherin.

"If you don't put me down this instant I am going to tell my father and he will have you for this, all of you" Draco yelled angrily turning red in the face.

"OOOHHH daddy's coming to get us" Hermione taunted as Crabb and Goyle got to their feet tripping over each other trying to get away first.

"Yeah Malfoy, what's the matter? Can't fight your own battles so you have to get your daddy to come and fight them for you?" Ron teased excitedly.

"You shut up!" Draco yelled.

"What do you think guys, should I let him go?" Harry asked loud enough for Draco to hear clearly.

"Oh yes Harry, please do" Hermione laughed folding her arms across her chest proudly.

"Stupefy" Harry shouted right as he dropped Draco from the charm sending him crashing backwards into a nearby tree.

The three of the burst out laughing as Malfoy shakily got to his feet fighting the dizziness enveloping him.

Staggering away as fast as he could, gripping onto his walking stick for support he hurried off yelling threats and cursing after them as Harry, Ron and Hermione put their arms around each other laughing their heads off heading back to the village.

"That was hilarious" Ron laughed as they wandered back towards the village.

"Did you see his face? Malfoy's that is, oh I don't think I'll ever forget" Hermione laughed her eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight.

"We'd better keep an eye out for him, no doubt he will come back with a vengeance" Harry chuckled as they headed back towards the gathering crowd near Hogsmead entrance.

"Come on we'd better be going before they leave without us" Hermione pointed at the crowd as they began running towards Professor McGonagall.

"There you are, I was beginning to think we had lost you somewhere along the way" she sighed shaking her head her tightly fixed bun not moving a millimetre.

"Well come on then or we'll never make it back in time for dinner" she added gesturing at them to follow, the crowd bustling noisily in her wake.

Back at the castle they sat in the Great Hall finishing off their desserts, chocolate ice cream coated in a thick chocolate sauce and cherries.

"So, I asked and Katie said she would gladly lend me her broom for Quiddich practice tomorrow" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron" Hermione sighed rolling her hazel eyes.

Ron gave her a dirty look, swallowed his mouthful of ice cream and shovelled an equally large spoonful back in.

"That's great Ron, so we should meet on the pitch at say two?" harry said replacing the spoon in the now empty bowl.

"Oh yeah, definitely" Ron mumbled a trail of sauce dribbling down his chin making Hermione thrust the spoon onto the table and storm out of the room her nose held high in the air.

"Looks like you've got some apologising to do" Harry chuckled, watching Ron gaze after her the sauce now unattractively dripping from his chin.

"Later. Eating" he grumbled shoving more ice cream into his mouth.

Later that evening they sat in the common room plotting how to use the new joke products.

"How will you get it into the classroom before he gets there?" Harry asked knowing full well that Snape locked the classrooms after each use.

"Easy, I'll wait until I'm in lesson, get up and 'fall over' dropping one under his chair, get away quickly and a minute or so later the smell should start to appear" Ron shrugged a sly smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, but like you're going to just get up and casually wander over to Malfoy's seat across the other side to the room to fall on your face during Snape's class" Harry laughed watching Ron's annoyed expression.

"That's why I'm going to do it when we're brewing the potions" Ron replied yawning loudly.

Conscious of the time Harry glanced up again at the clock which he had been doing since eight pm, it was not almost nine.

"Why do you keep looking at the time, Harry?" Ron asked raising one red eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh no reason I just have, err detention" Harry lied.

"How come you never said anything earlier, with whom?" Ron asked leaning forward slightly.

"Oh just Professor Trelawney for breaking that stupid crystal ball" Harry shrugged impressed with his own lie.

"Here comes trouble" Ron nodded towards the girls dormitory where Hermione just stepped out a grim expression on her face.

"Hey, Hermione" Ron waved nervously.

"Oh so I finally see you managed to wipe that sauce from your face" she retorted angrily.

"Why are you so upset anyway?" Ron frowned.

"Umm I have to go, detention in Astronomy tower, bye" Harry jumped up abruptly heading for the portrait exit.

"Well you want to hurry up and get there or you're going to be late!" Hermione snapped whirling around to face him her eyes blazing with anger.

"Bye" Harry waved jumping through the portrait hole before she could say anything else.

Taking a deep breath he headed back down the staircases towards the dungeons, his nerves were rising rapidly and he began to shake. What if Snape wasn't going to be the same as yesterday, a million thoughts ran through his head as he approached the entrance to the dungeon's.

Following the long winding path down he stopped outside Snape's office door, taking a deep breath he raised his hand to knock….


	5. Almost

"Come in Potter" a cool voice spoke from inside the room. Raising his hand, Harry pushed the door forwards into the room.

Snape sat at his desk, a quill in his right hand writing on a piece of parchment, presumably marking papers.

"Hello, sir" Harry nodded watching as Snape replaced the quill in its inkwell and got up from his chair his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Good evening, Harry. You may follow me" he said his voice losing its usual harshness once again.

Heading over to the door he pushed it open as Harry hurried after him up the stairs watching Snape closely as he unlocked the door to his living quarters.

It was warm, the torches flew into life as soon as Snape step foot into the hallway. Following Harry closed the door behind him, walking after Snape into the room they sat in yesterday.

"Sit" Snape said quickly pointing his wand at the fireplace which sprang into life with those same blue and purple flames.

Harry sat down in the same place he did yesterday sinking into the comfortable sofa with the warm covering. The room was very pleasant, darkly decorated, gothic in a way but very homely.

"Now, I trust you had a good time in the village" Snape spoke carrying two large goblets full of hot peppermint tea to the sofa, giving one to Harry he sat down at the other end his dark eyes watching Harry with a light gaze.

"Yeah, it was great" Harry nodded nervously, watching the older man's expression.

"Had a nice time playing with Mr. Malfoy did you?" he asked his eyes steady.

"I didn't, he started-" Harry began searching for an excuse.

"No matter, I'm aware of the amount of trouble Mr. Malfoy can cause" Snape replied taking a sip from his hot drink. "You and he have always seemed to have…. Difficulties" he added slowly.

"Yeah…." Harry replied thinking back to the first time they met and Harry had taken an instant disliking to him.

"He clearly stated it was something to do with the LocoMotorMortis charm" Snape sighed staring into his goblet.

"He started it all and I did it out of self-defence" Harry replied quickly.

"Either way I am not going to punish you" Snape replied looking back into Harry's face.

They sat in silence for a few moments both feeling slightly uncomfortable after yesterday's conversation.

"You know, Harry, last night I wasn't expecting any of that to come out but because it did I feel much better inside" Snape began his expression soft again. "I haven't spoken of my inner demons in years, I have barely told anyone. Obviously my mother and father knew, and your mother knew to some degree and of course you" he spoke slowly taking another drink from his goblet at the same time as Harry.

"I'm just glad you told me, sir. I know how lonely it feels to have nobody to talk to and once things you get something off your chest you feel a whole lot better about it" Harry said resting his goblet on the floor carefully.

"Certainly. I haven't spoken to my father since I started Hogwarts, the final time he…. Did it, was the night before I left so getting on the train I was filled with pure hatred, sadness, rage, and hurt. My mother came to see me off and then went home to get her things and leave him" Snape said resting his goblet on the floor too. "I remember getting on that train tired and in pain. I sat in a compartment alone and cried the whole way to Hogwarts. At that time I hadn't a friend in the world and of course I was subjected to endless torments and I couldn't cope with it any longer after my second year" he finished sighing loudly his eyes hazy and distant as he turned his attention to the beautiful fireplace.

"Pardon me, sir. But if you don't mind my asking…. How did you try to commit suicide?" Harry asked intrigued.

"It was May of my second year at Hogwarts and I was in the bathroom washing vomit from my robes after an incident during my lesson where someone had poured their potion into my water, I'd drank it and projectile vomited all over myself and Lupin who was sitting in front of me" Snape sighed rubbing his eyebrows between his right index finger and thumb. "Then your father and a group of other boy's came in grabbed me by the robes and forced my face down the toilet for about five minutes in total" Snape continued.

"It was a result of bullying" Harry nodded watching Snape's fearful expression.

"Yes, once they had me on the floor kicking me a few times after that I lay there hurting and bleeding. I didn't know what else to do so I pulled out my wand. The first thing that came to my mind was my own spell. I got up and struggled to get into my next lesson, I was in potions with James and I burst in twenty minutes late screaming 'If this is what you want, this is what you have got…. Sectum sempra' and sent my own spell against myself. I blasted back through the door ended up with a broken arm and bleeding heavily I was in theory dying the pain was agony" Snape looked into Harry's face, pain in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath he continued "Fortunately for me I was taken to the hospital wing a counter curse and a healing charm were conjoined to have me recover, my broken arm was fixed in minutes but I was kept out of lessons for two weeks after that" he sighed rubbing his temples.

"How awful for you sir, to have tried to kill yourself with your own spell thinking it was your last resort. I couldn't imagine it" Harry comforted.

"Yes, well that wasn't the first time either…." Snape added swallowing the lump that had appeared in his throat.

"What do you mean by that, it's happened more than once?" Harry asked quickly scooting closer to Snape furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Yes once in my second year and again in my forth year" Snape said his eyes fixated on the flames dancing merrily in the fireplace.

"W-what happened, sir?" Harry asked concern filling his voice.

"After the first incident I was considered mentally unwell and for a few months the bullying had stopped, those awful torments had ceased and I was feeling well again. Before I left in the summer of that year things were picking up again but luckily it was time to go home to my dear mother for the summer. The third year passed and the bullying was horrific again but I put up with it trying to last out." Snape continued glancing down to Harry's smaller form.

"The fourth year came and the bullying continued even worse. One day I was sitting out in the grounds under a tree alone, crying in fact" Snape began watching the fire closely. "I was a complete wreck when a group of older boys came up to me and started taunting me and throwing stones" he continued. "So I got up and pulled out my wand, but I was disarmed and levitated into the air unable to escape, also by your father" Snape said quietly.

"Then what happened?" Harry asked calmly.

"He charmed my trousers and they came down, underwear too in front of everyone. They all laughed and teased until finally he dropped me and I could get my clothes back again. Once I had they were all shouting abuse at me one of the things I remember most vividly was 'what's the matter Snivellus, gonna try to kill yourself again? Only this time, succeed'" Snape clenched his fists and started to tremble.

"I then pulled a knife from my bag, it was more of a dagger really, pulled back my sleeves in front of them all and began to cut myself to shreds. I was bleeding quite a bit but nothing too serious so I ran asking them to follow me, which they all did of course" Snape continued his expression vacant. "My mind was set I remembered thinking this is it, and the next thing I knew I was on the grounds of the whomping willow tree. I threw rocks at it screaming in hysterics as the branch swung down knocking me flying. I picked myself up running towards it only to be thrown back again hitting my head on a rock my vision was blurred. The next thing I saw was an enormous branch come hurtling down on top of me and everything turned black" Snape shook.

"I remember waking up in the hospital wing a week later. I wasn't too damaged but I had teachers keeping an eye on me all the time in case I tried it again. The bullying calmed down again and I was so alone it broke my heart every single day" Snape sniffed tears forming in his eyes.

"You were okay though, you lived so there was obviously a reason why you didn't die either of those times and it was because you were to become a brilliant teacher here at Hogwarts and rub it in the faces of all of those people who ever made fun of you. Nobody would dare do it now" Harry smiled resting a gentle hand on top of Snape's.

Turning his head Snape looked down into the face of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Looked into his deep green eyes, the eyes identical to those of Lily Potter, the only person who stood by him and now years later her son, the only person who truly is standing by him and helping him with his past. Helping him to overcome this.

Looking down at his left hand sitting on his thigh he smiled slightly looking at the smaller one covering it. It was the most affection anyone had shown him in years, since his mother.

"You know, Harry. I really appreciate you taking the time to hear this out I know it cannot be very pleasant for you" Snape said slowly his eyes still focused on their hands.

"I fully understand and I just hope I can be of some help to you to get by your past. It's something we have in common, troubled backgrounds and I think with each other's help we can move on" Harry replied slowly looking up into the man's face, the light from the fire glowing against his ivory skin. "I know I didn't get to know my father and hearing things about him although I still believe and always will believe him to be a good man, I don't condone what he did to you as a child I think that was awful especially seeing as it got so serious" He continued absent-mindedly stroking Snape's hand with his thumb.

"Professor, may I ask exactly why did they pick on you?" Harry asked furrowing his brow slightly in confusion.

"That is something I myself am unsure of. They must have just been doing it as a harmless joke at first realising I was an easy target who put up with it and it gradually got worse from there. I still don't fully understand why they suddenly took upon the idea of destroying my school life" Snape replied quietly.

"I guess some people do just get bullied throughout their school life for no reason" Harry sighed. "But why didn't you tell anyone? The teachers I mean" he asked quickly.

"Oh I did and they were warned, given detention and such but nothing ever fully happened to stop them. A lot of the time I didn't report it just put up with it" Snape replied.

"But you're not like that now, you don't tolerate anything" Harry chuckled.

"Of course not, but you see, part of growing up is finding yourself and one day after the bullying I really snapped and went over the edge in my final year and then I wasn't bothered again, ever" Snape said a small smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"So in a way it was a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I lived out the rest of my school years almost completely problem free" Snape almost shrugging. "Of course there was the odd incident but nothing to the same degree, people were perhaps worried I might try to kill myself a third time and that they would be blamed" he finished.

"My aunt and uncle used to in a way bully me because I couldn't do anything and had nowhere else to go. They used to lock me in a cupboard under the stairs that wasn't even large enough for a proper bed or even a dog to live in let alone a human. They treated me as a slave made me clean and cook and do all the jobs they didn't want to have to do" Harry began slowly. "They even tried to stop me coming to Hogwarts but when I did they became afraid of me thinking I would do some kind of spell on them or hurt them" he continued. "But now I don't speak to them at all, which is a good thing really. They never even remembered my birthday's, the only good birthday I had with them was when Hagrid came to take me away" Harry smiled gently remembering the pigs curly tail appearing on his cousin Dudley's backside all thanks to Hagrid and his umbrella.

"It was like child abuse then" Snape said quietly. "They didn't treat you right, why couldn't you report them I believe muggles have some sort of help line?" Snape asked glancing down at Harry.

"Yes but they were the only relatives I had I didn't know anyone else even existed" Harry sighed. "Ron came to break me out of course just before my second year, that was Fred and George pulling the bars from my bedroom window at the Dursley's" he added.

"I remember that incident quite vividly, you were also seen on the journey to Hogwarts in a flying Ford Anglia, crashed into the whomping willow tree and caused utter devastation for all around you" Snape chuckled.

Smiling down Harry realised his hand still rested on top of Snape's, blushing lightly he removed it quickly, the same sort of gesture Snape found oddly attractive.

There was an awkward silence for a while, minutes passed and they sat glancing at each other and around the room neither one of them able to find anything sensible to say.

Sighing quietly, Snape got to his feet beckoning for Harry to follow as he strode from the room and back down the hall to the other end. Nervously Harry trailed after him admiring the immaculately clean living space Snape lived in.

Pushing open a door, Snape lead Harry out onto a large railed balcony. Closing the door behind him, Harry's jaw dropped. The view was amazing.

Gazing up Harry looked at the navy washed sky, littered with bright shining stars all twinkling merrily and the full moon shone brightly overhead.

"Lupin will be transforming tonight" Snape spoke slowly, resting his hands lightly on the black metal railings.

Moving to stand alongside him Harry took in the view, the way the moonlight shimmered along the lake's surface, the way it reflected off the towers and cast dark shadow's around the school. It looked almost surreal, like a painting.

"The view is amazing…." Harry breathed his eyes wandering around the school grounds.

"Isn't it just, I come out here most nights to stand and look at the school in all its glory. With everyone asleep it seems like a completely different place" Snape replied.

Smiling Harry looked up into the man's face the moonlight catching his Onyx eyes making them glitter, his long silky raven locks hanging gently around his face the light breeze swaying the ends slightly against his almost translucent pale skin. His long flowing robes draping over his well-built frame elegantly. Harry hadn't noticed just how good looking this man was, he had noticed his excellent bone structure and build and the way he held himself with such grace. He had noticed the way Snape swept through the corridors almost like he was floating. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Harry took a deep breath quickly looking away as Snape looked down at him.

From the corner of his eye, Snape could see Harry's nervous blush appearing on the apples of his rounded cheeks. It wasn't the first time he had seen Harry blush like that, it looked cute on him. His young face illuminated by the silver moonlight with the moon reflecting faintly in his glasses protecting those stunning emerald eyes. His dark hair lightly blowing in; the cool night air the legendary scar on his forehead standing proud.

For what seemed like an eternity the two stood on the balcony watching out over the school, the odd owl circled the grounds.

For a few moments they stared at each other, searching either ones face. Harry's heart was beating a tattoo in his chest as he looked up into the sparkling eyes of his potions teacher. Smiling he felt a strong magnetic pull drawing him closer to the man, it was as though Snape had a gravitational force that was pulling Harry closer to him.

Slowly they moved closer and closer together, Harry felt himself stretch up a bit to be closer to Snape's height. They were mere inches apart. Harry could feel Snape's breath on his face, closing his half lidded eyes he leaned in closer. A loud shrieking split through the air snapping both of their necks to the right over the edge of the balcony where two aggressive owls were trying to attack each other in mid-air, shrieking with their claws flailing all over the place, feathers lightly floating towards the ground.

"Must've stolen its dinner" Harry smirked nervously looking away his heart pounding in his chest.

"Strange creature's owls are" Snape replied shakily watching the feathers catch in the light breeze and be carried around the castle.

They stood uncomfortable watching the two owls flying away from each other angrily.

"I should probably be going" Harry said slowly. "I've got Quidditch tomorrow afternoon and I need to devise a strategy" he added quickly.

"Yes it is getting late, and I have more papers to mark before Monday morning" Snape replied drumming his fingers on the railings.

Slowly their eyes met before they headed back inside Snape's quarters and walking towards the door. Following behind, Harry exited behind Snape down the stairs and into the office, crossing the small room he turned.

"Thanks again, Professor" he said quickly smiling at the man.

"Thank you, Harry. Can I see you in my office after classes on Monday?" he asked swallowing nervously. "There is something which we need to discuss" he added.

"Of course, sir. See you then" Harry smiled warmly before closing the door behind him and heading off up the corridor out of the dungeons.

As he made his way back up to the common room his head was swirling with thoughts. He had almost kissed Snape. Snape the potions master, his teacher, the man he had brought forth the past with. A few seconds longer and their lips would have met, if it wasn't for those stupid owls. Anger boiled up inside of Harry at the thought of those two owls taking away the chance in a lifetime he had.

What would other people say? He couldn't even begin to think what Hermione would say at the thought of having it off with a teacher especially such a strict hard faced teacher like Snape. However, Snape wasn't really all that bad, in fact he wasn't bad at all. He had a dark past filled with trauma and tragedy all the hard faced, sarcasm was probably just his way of getting back at people, so they never pick on him again like they had when he was at school. In a way he is doing right by himself and others, using it all as a protection to be sure nothing bad ever comes of him again.

Shaking his head as he uttered the password, Harry slipped inside the empty Gryffindor common room. No, he decided he wouldn't mention it to anyone.

Creeping back into his dormitory, Harry slipped off his clothes and pulled his pyjamas on. Climbing into bed he took off his glasses and rested them on his bedside time.

"And just where have you been?" a voice hissed in the darkness. Harry sat bolt upright, panic rising in his chest.

"Harry!" Ron snapped again.

"Oh I was in detention" Harry stammered nervously.

"For six and a half hours?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, umm, she fell asleep and I broke another crystal ball and spent ages cleaning it up and had to wait until she woke up?" Harry lied through his teeth.

There was a pause for a few minutes.

"Remind me never to get detention with her then if she's gonna fall asleep and keep you in there half the night" Ron grumbled plopping back down against his pillow.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief Harry closed his eyes, the memories of tonight still running through his head. He had almost kissed Snape, THE Severus Snape.

Smiling he let himself drift off into a deep comfortable slumber. He was definitely looking forward to Monday now.


	6. The Babbling Beverage

'_Running, running through the darkness. There were trees all around, the moon shone overhead sending some silver beams through the thick branches of the tall trees. The undergrowth was__ truly alive. Closer and close he went to the edge of the forest, breaking free into the open grassy clearing of the school grounds. Stopping to catch his breath he gazed around. The enormous full moon caressing the black lake, Harry moved towards it, the __rays enchanting him as the lake gently lapped against the shoreline. _

_Stopping at the water's edge, Harry looked out across the beautiful ebony lake, the stillness of the silent night relaxing him._

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around his small waist pulling him against the warmth of a body. Panic rose in his chest and he tried to say something but couldn't muster the strength. He could feel hot breath on the back of his neck as the silhouette's hand slowly made its way upwards across his chest gripping under his chin, the figure tilted Harry's head up. Closing his eye's Harry began to shake but cried out when a pair of warm tender lips pressed against the nape of his neck, licking and sucking at it leaving love bites in their wake. The other hand slipped down and began to gently caress his hip. _

_Stifling a moan Harry opened his eyes staring up at the star filled sky, the warm gentle touches of the figure making him feel dizzy. A hard tightness formed in his trousers earning a small chuckle from the silhouette. _

_Suddenly turning Harry around, he was met with the softest lips connecting lovingly with his own, a hand stroking his face as the other slipped between his legs stroking his growing hard member. Harry let out a moan of pleasure as the figure pulled back staring down into his face. _

"_Snape…." Harry whispered gazing into those dark mysterious eyes. _

_Time elapsed and both lay naked against the cool crisp grass of the grounds beside the lake. Hands running wildly over each other's bodies, moans and cries echoed around them. A strong hand clasped around his member working at him, he thrust into the hand more and more crying out and moaning, his hands raking through the silk that was the man's hair. _

_He could feel himself coming closer with each stroke, each buck of his hips. With on final cry he came into his lovers hand….' _

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and panting heavily. His eyes darted about the room, the others were still asleep, and it was early morning.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Harry lifted back his covers noticing the wet sticky patch between his legs and his semi hardness.

His dream came floating back to him, the forest, the black lake and Snape…. Snape, the man he almost kissed just hours before he had the dream.

Laying back down, Harry stared at the morning sunlight breaking through the window into the room. What if it wasn't some strange one off fluke, what if it was actually something, what if Harry was…. Falling in love with Snape. They were sharing a bond, a powerful bond of trust and acceptance. Knowing the things about each other that they did, to willingly share them on comfortable grounds with support from one another, then the almost kiss. It was far more than a coincidence or an accident, they were drawn to one another.

Taking a deep breath Harry allowed the man to drift back into his mind, he pictured him clearly his ivory skin, his long black hair, those dark sparkling eyes, his long flowing clothes, oh yes he was definitely good looking.

"Harry, are you awake?" Ron asked suddenly breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah, what is it Ron?" he replied irritably.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Ron asked slowly getting out of bed.

"Yes, in a second" Harry replied watching Ron pull his clothes on through the corner of his eye. Lifting his glasses he slipped them onto his face, about to throw his bedcovers back he paused. Reaching out the side of his bed he pulled his Quidditch trousers from under his bed.

"You're getting dressed for Quidditch already?" Ron asked raising one eyebrow as Harry slipped off his soiled pyjama bottoms and replaced them with his Quidditch robes under the covers.

"Yeah and you should too" Harry replied sliding out of bed and dressing himself in his scarlet and cream robes as Ron sighed loudly and began to change his clothes.

At breakfast they were joined by Hermione, Neville and Ginny biting into sausages or slices of toast.

"So Harry, what's happening with Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked swallowing a mouthful of heavily buttered toast.

"Well practice is at two, there is a sign on the notice board were just going to do runs of the actual game and Ron you need to practice keeping those goals" Harry pointed to Ron who had shovelled an entire sausage greedily into his mouth.

"Mmm" he grunted struggling to chew on his food.

Hermione busied herself telling Ginny all about the new charms she had been reading about which are capable of manipulating inanimate objects to move like waves or grooves and Ron was stuffing more and more food into his mouth.

Harry on the other hand wasn't listening to Hermione and was sipping on his pumpkin juice his mind elsewhere.

He thought back to his dream again, the way it had all played out. Glancing up at the teachers head table he saw Professor Snape sitting talking to Lupin and for once they weren't fighting and didn't appear to be making snide remarks to one another, half closing his eyes he drank in the sight of Snape his robes were more casual on the weekend, still long and flowing but a smaller waist coat and a normal length collar instead of his full neck covering. Although it wasn't technically casual wear it appeared casual compared to the things he normally dressed himself in. For a brief moment Harry wondered what he would look like underneath all of his thick layers of clothing. A rosy flush spread across his face as Snape looked around at him, giving him a gentle smile half ignoring Lupin droning on about presumably nothing too interesting.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice rang out and at first Harry didn't quite register it he just continued to stare at Snape.

"Harry?" she called again reaching across the table to shake his arm.

A bright crimson blush shot into his face rising up to the tip of his ears as he tried to shake the thoughts from his head.

"Are you alright? Who are you looking at, wait, why are you blushing?" She asked frowning and craning her neck to see who was sitting at the other end of the table.

"Oh nobody I was just day dreaming" he answered quickly taking another sip of his pumpkin juice.

"You must have been looking at someone, who is it?" she asked staring at him hard.

"I told you I was just day dreaming, I'm tired that's all" he replied finishing the last drop of his pumpkin juice.

"Alright then, calm down" she replied cutting into her slice of bacon.

"I'll see you on the Quidditch pitch this afternoon" he said getting up and strolling out of the great Hall with Ginny and Neville in tow.

All dressed and standing on the pitch, the Quidditch team waited for Harry and Ron to lift the heavy box of equipment and rested it in the centre.

"Okay everyone, I want us all to have a good game today, Take your positions and when I release the balls the game will begin. Basically were having a game amongst ourselves just to practice and get warmed up to start this year off" Harry called out to the awaiting team. "It ends when you score one hundred points, or when I capture the snitch" he added looking around at the team, Katie bell was still out of action for a while so it would make things all the more difficult with her missing.

"Alright" he said rubbing his hands together as the team mounted their brooms. Lifting back the lid and unstrapping the balls they all shot out into the air besides the Quaffle.

"BEGIN" he shouted as the brooms all took flight, he threw the ball into the air which was caught by Ginny, Ron immediately hurtled towards the goals ready to beat the oncoming Quaffle away.

Kicking off, Harry flew into the air noticing a small crowd of students including Hermione, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Seamus and Dean all cheering them on. He waved at them happily, it was always nice to have the support it just made him more determined to win.

Narrowly avoiding a bludger, Harry swung his broom round pelting across the pitch up and down searching for the almost invisible snitch darting around.

He watched as Ron deflected most of the attempted Goals Ginny threw at the rings. He caught sight of Jimmy Peakes knock an oncoming bludger away from Demelza Robins who had just received the Quaffle in a mid-air pass from Ginny. The two girls flew towards Ron aiming for two different goal posts tossing the ball back and forth between them.

A small wisp of gold flew past Harry's face, darting up and down a few feet away.

Pushing forward on his broom, Harry shot after the snitch towards the ground flying around in an enormous circle, his arm out stretched trying to reach it.

Pressing his broom to go faster he shot past Jimmy who was on the trail of one of the bludgers. Faster and faster he thrust himself as far forward as he could almost falling off his broom as his fingers wrapped around the Snitch.

Swering his broom around he headed for the centre of the pitch as Ron spun his broom around batting the Quaffle back into Ginny almost knocking her from her broom in mid-flight.

Picking up his whistle, Harry blew on it hard waving the little snitch in the air as he did so calling time out for the game.

The rest of the team managed to get the balls under control and brought them back into their container strapping the bludgers back down.

"Alright team, I think that's enough practice for today. Good work from the beaters keeping those bludgers out of harm's way, make sure you aim them for the Slytherin's in a real game though" Harry began rubbing his hands together.

"And Ginny, Demelza I like the passing keep that up and the Slytherin's won't stand a chance" Harry nodded signalling for Ron to grab one end of the heavy box.

"Well done everyone, I'll see you back in the Common Room" Harry smiled as he and Ron carried the box back inside the castle. It was starting to get late by the time they had finished their practice and gotten changed from their Quidditch robes.

Heading down to the great hall for dinner, Harry and Ron met up with the rest of the Quidditch team and Hermione.

The next morning Harry sat in Defence Against The Dark Arts his chin resting on the palm of his hand struggling to stay awake. He had been up most of the night thinking about a certain potions master and once again he had woken up excited and sticky. He was actually looking forward to potions after lunch, it would take them until the end of the day where Harry could finally have his conversation with Snape he had been so looking forward to.

"And I want you all to copy this incantation down" Lupin called pointing at the projector screen filled with writing.

Harry began scribbling it down lazily his mind elsewhere.

Lupin furrowed his brow and slowly strode over to Harry's desk and pulled up a stool beside him.

"Harry is there something bothering you, you usually really enjoy my lessons but today you seem troubled" Lupin began examining Harry's even scruffier hand writing.

"No sir I just didn't sleep all that well" Harry replied slowly continuing to write lazily.

"I might not be fully human Harry, but I can still sense when someone has something on their mind. You're usually the first one up trying to give demonstrations all through my class but today you haven't made a sound" Lupin responded suspiciously.

"Sir, I can promise you nothing is wrong with me" Harry turned to face Lupin a silly grin spread on his face.

"….Alright but if you need anything, you know where to find me" Lupin replied pointing towards his office door up the stairs at the front of the room.

"Definitely, I'll be sure to remember that one" Harry nodded finishing off his work.

Getting up from the stool and mentally kicking himself for his defeat he walked slowly back to the front of the room looking over students shoulders as he passed.

"He's right Harry you do seem off" Ron whispered leaning over to his friend.

"Ron for fucks sake, there is nothing wrong with me I am tired I haven't slept very well I think it's just my body clock adjusting to the school hours again" Harry snapped angrily slamming his quill down on the table.

"Chill out, I was only trying to help…." Ron replied turning back to his work.

"Yeah well I don't need your help Ron I am absolutely fine" Harry snarled glancing up at Professor Lupin who stood at the front of the room leaning on a desk staring at him.

After the lesson Harry slumped down in the common room after having his lunch. He had listened to everyone's gossiping and about Seamus' newly discovered charm that can cause a plain piece of parchment to burst into rainbow coloured flames at the flick of a wand.

It was potions next, the one lesson he was desperately looking forward to. Leaning back against the sofa he watched the clock ticking away the rest of the lunch break.

Getting to his feet he picked up his bag and headed down to the dungeons, excitement welling up inside of him as he headed down the long staircase pushing past people on his way down.

Strolling along the corridor he walked straight into the classroom, taking his seat. Most of the students were already there including Ron who shot Harry a death glare the minute he walked in the room.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry about earlier" Harry began leaning to his left where Ron sat beside him.

"Yeah you should be, I was only trying to help you" Ron grumbled picking at a piece of parchment.

"Yeah well as I said, I'm tired and it makes me irritable" Harry replied smiling at his friend.

"Forget about it mate, I guess I'd be pretty angry too if Trelawney kept me in detention for that long" Ron chuckled.

"Right then class, I assume you have all finished that little essay I set for you" Snape's voice rose as he strode into the room, slamming the door behind him he headed to the front of the room. Taking a seat at his desk he looked around at a few worried faces and the rest of the class pulling the rolls of parchment out.

"I thought we had longer to do it, sir" Ron called earning a vicious glare from Snape.

"You thought wrong, Mr. Weasley. If I don't get that essay handed in by the end of the lesson you will be in detention do I make myself clear?" Snape growled as Ron snatche dup his quill and began furiously writing his third piece of parchment.

"Now this lesson I want us to spend brewing the Babbling Beverage. This potion causes the drinker to speak utter nonsense until the effects wear off and I suppose you are wondering why I want you to learn this" Snape sighed. "It has been in the past used to calm aggressive or overly nervous criminals who were being trialled for Azkaban, now It isn't a commonly used potion any more but it is still fairly essential if you should ever need it" Snape added.

Taking a deep breath he pointed towards the table at the back of the room. "All of the ingredients you will need have been measured out onto the back table, use your books on page one hundred and three for the recipe and I will give you exactly one hour to create it" Snape stated flipping out his pocket watch.

"Yes, sir" the class chimed before the sound of stools scraping across the floor filled the room as they all got to their feet setting up their tables.

Snape glanced up looking straight at Harry, their eyes met and the smallest pleasant flex of his facial muscles sent butterflies fluttering around in Harry's stomach.

Getting to his feet Harry began setting up the table watching Ron who was still furiously writing through his fifth page his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

Forty five minutes later, Harry stood stirring the steaming cauldron as Ron dropped the last of the ingredients in watching it fizz and bubble as it turned a vibrant purple colour.

When Snape called time, Harry smiled to himself as he watched the man swoop around the classroom checking every single cauldron, some of them he nodded at in approval.

"I believe some of these potions are perfectly good, good enough so for us to test them" Snape called as few nervous whispers rang through the room.

"Would anyone like to be of assistance?" he asked his eyes scanning the room for anyone.

"Very well then, Mr. Weasley how about you?" he marched over to their table looking into the cauldron.

"I umm-I?" Ron replied nervously as Snape rose one thin dark eyebrow threateningly.

"Yes, yes I will do it" Ron nodded vigorously as snape picked up a small ladle and took a spoonful of potion from the cauldron and handed it to Ron to drink.

The whole class held their breath as Ron put the potion to his lips and swallowed it all, licking his lips he placed the ladle back down on the table a strange expression on his face he got to his feet and faced the rest of the class looking around them.

"Woke up in the night with the sausages and fell over Harry's trunk which flew open and I ended up wearing my pyjamas to the great hall" he began loudly.

The whole class burst into fits of laughter as he continued.

"But that was when I fell through the green house roof on top of a bile pile of my mums knitting of my hated colour, maroon. I really loved it when I took my hairbrush out of my bag in the middle of Lupin's lesson and began singing to myself" he smiled resting a hand on his chest proudly.

His babbling continued for a few moments before he sat himself back down, whispering to himself until it slowly died out.

"It seems your potion is a success, Potter and Weasley" Snape nodded in approval.

"Now, how about you, Malfoy?" Snape nodded towards the peroxide blonde sitting smirking at the other end of the room.

"Why me! You made Weasley do it already!" Malfoy snapped frowning harshly.

"I'll have none of your cheek, Draco" Snape replied coolly.

Slamming his fist down on the table in temper, Malfoy grabbed a ladle and taking a very large spoonful he drank the lot in one go, taking the ladle again he took another.

"Malfoy, that is enough" Snape said marching over to the table, snatching it from his hand and throwing it to the side.

They stared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up like two lions ready to fight before Snape turned swiftly on his heels and headed back to the front of the room he lowered himself into his chair his eyes fixated on Malfoy who's expression had gone from anger to confusion.

Standing up he threw his arms up in the air "FUCK YOU SNAPEY BOY" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the room fell completely silent as everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Yeah you heard all of this, this chatter. Fuck you Snape, fuck you and your fucking greasy hair" he waved his arms around the room laughing like a maniac.

"It wasn't the first time I fell down the stairs, but when I did I said shit this. So I looked in the cracked mirror and saw Snape so I vomited up a frog which was as slimy as his greasy arse hair" Malfoy bellowed.

"I don't know what happened to the pumpkin juice but when I asked someone to kiss me they said there's an owl in your soup" Malfoy burst into fits of laughter.

"Mr. Malfoy will you go outside and calm down" Snape shouted to the boy who was now yelling about love potions for Mrs. Norris.

A few minutes passed and Malfoy picked up his things still babbling to himself he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"And that, children, is what happens when you drink too much of the babbling beverage" Snape sighed loudly.

"Now I'll ask you to pack up your things and leave, its time this lesson ended" he added loudly. "Mr. Weasley I want that essay and I want it now" Snape shouted pointing a long finger directly at his desk

Snatching up his papers as people were leaving, Ron hurried forward placing them on Snape's desk he rushed out of the room and off up the corridor.

"Mr. Potter, I'll see you once everyone has gone" Snape tilted his head forward as he spoke, collecting up Ron's papers in his hand he stuffed them in the desk drawer.

"Certainly sir" Harry swallowed….


	7. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

The class filed out of the room, eager to get away from Professor Snape where Harry remained in his seat anxiously waiting for the man to finish clearing up his desk.

"Come with me to my office, Harry" Snape spoke heading for the door where he waited for the boy to follow him out. Closing the door he locked it and began striding down the corridor with Harry following along beside him.

Unlocking the office, Snape guided Harry inside before shutting and locking the door carefully behind him not wanting anyone to come barging in on them.

Turning around to face Harry Snape stood in silence staring at the boy for a while making him feel uneasy.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Harry asked nervously shuffling his feet.

"No of course you aren't" Snape replied gently gesturing for Harry to take a seat by the desk.

Sitting down in the seat opposite Snape's desk, Harry watched the older man walk around and sit behind the desk his eyes still fixated on him the coldness that had filled them during the lesson had lifted.

"I believe there is something we need to discuss" Snape began, Harry could feel his pulse rising through his body, his heart was thumping away in his chest nervously

"What might that be, sir" He said quickly swallowing.

"It seems we have grown much closer over this past week, and of course over these past few years" Snape said his eyes still clinging to Harry's. "When I first saw you in my class, that first potions lesson in your first year I didn't like you very much" he continued looking down at his hands. "You reminded me a lot of your father when I first saw you and the way you had an attitude right from the beginning" he said slowly. "However, Since getting to know you over these years and our little nightly discussions I have grown to see you are not like your father in many ways" he continued.

Harry could feel himself starting to shake with nerves.

"You see Harry, I don't think you realise how hard it was for me to divulge my past with you. I have never had a true bond of trust in my life with anyone, I haven't been able to put my faith in anyone…. Except from you" Snape breathed his eyes searching Harry's face devoid of colour.

"This is all new to me, strange even. It's like something inside somewhere has unlocked something, something good within me" Snape said getting to his feet and gazing around at the many peculiar objects in the room.

"It came to light in me after you had gone on Saturday night, after we…." Snape spoke quietly gazing around the room unable to finish the sentence.

Swallowing hard Harry replied quietly "Almost kissed…."

The two men stayed motionless in the room, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing, their heavy deep breaths. Snape stood with his back to Harry as the boy sat in the chair staring up at the man waiting for one another to make a move.

Turning sharply on his heels, Snape faced Harry opening his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't muster anything out.

"That was what you wanted, Professor, to kiss me?" Harry asked slowly rising from his chair, his heart pounding in his chest. It felt strange asking this question to a teacher, a Hogwart's head of house, the potions master himself. Never in his wildest dreams had Harry once suspected he would be asking if Professor Severus Snape wanted to kiss him.

Opening and closing his mouth trying to decipher what to say, Snape wrapped his long robes around himself tighter watching as Harry took a step forwards, and another.

Plucking up the courage Harry took a deep breath.

"Only, that's the impression I got" Harry continued biting his bottom lip searching the man's face.

"I've been thinking about this Professor, this whole situation and I've come to the conclusion after Saturday night…. Where does this leave us?" Harry asked taking another step towards the man.

"You can't deny anything happened between us, Sir. Because it did" Harry said slowly.

"I haven't denied anything, boy" Snape replied a flicker of nerves running through his voice and he swallowed trying to fight it down.

"But you also haven't made your feelings clear" Harry said quickly.

Pausing for a few moments he took a deep breath, a wave of sadness washing over him.

"That is unless you don't have any feelings towards me, unless you think it was a mistake and you're wishing it never happened…." He said slowly his eyes dropping to the floor.

"I'm not very good at admitting my feelings; I've never felt like this before it's hard…." Snape replied quickly watching Harry turn around and pull out his wand.

"Why is it so hard, all you have to do is tell me how you feel about me, that's pretty straightforward" Harry snapped pointing his wand to the office door.

"Bom-" Snape cut Harry off by grabbing him roughly by the arm, and turning him round to face him.

They were inches apart, both panting heavily staring into each other's faces, Snape's fingers still wrapped in Harry's robes still leaning forward holding the boy in his grasp.

A few moments passed, looking into each other's eyes their need drawing to a climax as they leaned in slowly, the gap between them getting smaller as they closed their half lidded eyes.

Harry could feel Snape's breath on his mouth moments before Snape's lips pressed down tenderly against his own sending him into heaven. They held the kiss for as long as they could before slowly parting gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

Lunging forward Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as their lips met again in a hot passionate kiss, their eyes squeezed shut as their mouths locked together. Snape licked along Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance earning a small gasp from the boy, his lips parted and Snape's tongue slipped into Harry's warm mouth stroking and massaging them against each other.

Harry's arms loosened one moving down to rest against Snape's strong shoulder, the other sliding through his thick ebony locks as Snape's left hand moved up to cup Harry's cheek, the other sliding down to his waist pressing them against each other as their tongues battled for dominance.

Eventually they parted gasping for breath staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I really enjoyed that" Harry smiled up at Professor Snape.

"I did too, Harry" Snape smiled gently catching his breath back.

"So does this mean we're together?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to be, if you want to as well of course" Snape nodded.

"Definitely, sir" Harry nodded interlocking his fingers with Snape's.

"You can call me…. Severus" Snape smiled pulling Harry against him, feeling the warmth of his smaller frame pressed up to his own. It felt good, really good.

"You know, I've never kissed anyone before…." Severus began after a while of silence.

"Really but what about…." Harry trailed off frowning up into the man's face.

"No not even then. You were my first kiss" Snape chuckled lightly a small rosey blush scattering across his pale cheeks.

"I've never seen you blush before" Harry whispered leaning into Severus' pink lips.

"There's lots of things You've never seen me do before" Severus whispered pressing his lips tenderly against Harry's in a soft warm kiss that lasted several minutes before they pulled apart.

"We should go down to the great hall for dinner, the other teachers will be wondering where I am" Snape said checking the time on his pocket watch.

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione will wonder where I've gone" Harry chuckled reluctantly letting go of Snape.

"How about you meet me back here later?" Severus asked stroking Harry's hair gently.

"I'd love to, Severus" Harry smiled warmly.

Unlocking the office door, they walked along the dungeon corridor together and headed round to the great hall. Harry walked in first followed by Snape and sat down at the Gryffindor table completely ignoring Severus as he headed for the top table with the rest of the staff.

"Harry where the hell have you been!" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"I was out on the Quidditch pitch, devising a programme" Harry lied through his teeth tucking into a piece of steak.

"I thought the Ravenclaw team were practising this evening?" Hermione asked suspiciously sipping at her pumpkin juice.

"No" Harry lied glancing up at the teachers table, he locked eyes with Severus noticing the man's pink, kiss swollen lips.

"Anyway, we've got bigger problems. Malfoy" Hermione stated nodding over in Draco's direction where he was laughing and messing around with his friends.

"What now?" Harry sighed grumpily.

Up at the teachers table, Severus sat sipping at his drink listening to Lupin drone on about needing more Wolfsbane potion as he's starting to run low and it was only the other night that he transformed.

"Severus…." Lupin said slowly staring hard at the other man's face.

"Yes, Lupin?" Snape replied looking him straight in the face.

"Who was it?" the man asked smirking slightly making Snape nervous.

"What do you mean, who was it?" Snape replied furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Either someone has punched you right in the mouth or you have been kissing someone, and I highly doubt someone has come along and thumped you one" Lupin chuckled cutting his food carefully.

"What?" Snape asked, panic starting to rise in his chest but he refused to show it on his face, instead he chose to act obliviously.

"Your cheeks are flushed, your lips are pink and swollen and you seem unusually bright this evening" Lupin replied raising one eyebrow.

"Oh I've been testing one of the student's potions, the Elixer to Induce Euphoria" Snape lied nodding his head slightly.

"But I still don't understand why I would make you look like you've just finished sticking your tongue down someone's throat. Don't forget Severus, I can sense things" Lupin replied his eyes narrowing to slits.

"You are being ridiculous, Remus. Who on earth am I going to be kissing?" Snape shook his head his hair flopping around in his face.

"I know we haven't always see eye to eye, but I think it's time we made amends, don't you? And what better way to start off than to share some information with each other?" Lupin said quickly refusing to take his eyes off of Snape.

"Why would you want to be friends with me, after everything you put me through when we were students here?" Snape asked harshly glaring at the man aggressively.

"We are thirty eight years old now; we are adults not children anymore. In case you haven't noticed things have changed, both of us nearly lost our lives" Lupin replied in a hushed tone.

"That might be so but it still doesn't change the amount of stress you and your friends put me through when we were here together. The endless days I spent hiding from you and the suicide attempts" Severus replied in a quiet voice so as not to attract the attention of the other teachers.

"Look Severus, you know I didn't actually do anything to you apart from name calling. You know for a fact it was mostly James and Sirius I just went along with it" Lupin replied.

"Yes and look where it ended up" Snape snapped.

"You could at least give me a chance, for the sake of peace and for all that has happened we have both pulled through" Lupin said quickly.

Snape remained quiet for a few moments pondering his decision. He had been through a lot over the years and although Lupin was a contributing factor to his problems it might be useful to have him on his side, after all they had both nearly died, they both shared their own personal problems and he didn't need Lupin sniffing around in his business anywhere.

"I will give you one chance Remus, but if you cause me any hassle I will not act lightly on it" Snape replied coolly.

"That is fair, Severus" Lupin nodded taking a gulp from his goblet and resting it back on the table.

"So who was it then?" he said suddenly.

"I told you I was testing potions! Stop trying to imagine things that are not happening!" Snape growled his eyes scanning the room to make sure nobody was watching.

After he had finished eating he headed down the middle row between the tables pausing at Harry and his friends.

"Mr. Potter may I see you in my office once you are done eating" Snape asked in his usual tone of voice.

"Harry's been in detention pretty much every day since he got here" Ron whined soon wishing he hadn't bothered to open his mouth.

"He is not in detention as a matter of fact I am questioning students about the sudden amount of graffiti appearing in the dungeons, including the obscene image I had to scrape from your table Mr. Weasley" Snape replied glowering at the red headed boy.

"I'll see you after dinner" Snape spoke slowly, turning and gliding from the room.

"Obscene graffiti? Well it wasn't me" Ron grumbled.

"It wasn't me either Ron! And I'm going to make that very clear to Snape because I don't fancy spending hours scrubbing things off the walls of the dungeons, off tables or getting it off of the toilets either" said Harry remembering last week when he saw some extremely crude images scrawled onto the walls of the dungeons.

"I'd better be going anyway, I don't want to make Snape any more suspicious than he already is" Harry sighed getting up from the table and leaving the room excitement welling up inside of him.

Walking back down the dungeon corridor, Harry headed towards Snape's office. Upon arrival he pushed the door open and walked inside. Snape stepped forth out of the shadow's and locked the door quickly.

Smiling, he pulled Harry into his warm embrace holding him tightly against his tall broad frame.

"Lupin was suspicious" he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up into the Severus' deep black eyes.

"He asked me who I had been kissing, I told him I had been testing potions, the potions of the Elixer to induce Euphoria" Severus continued taking Harry's hand in his own.

"Wait, how did he know you'd been kissing someone?" Harry asked as Snape unlocked the door to the stairwell and guided Harry through closing and locking it, they headed up the staircase hand in hand towards Snape's living quarters.

"He said from my appearance, my sudden bright attitude tonight and he could sense it" Snape replied quickly half shrugging. "I guess being a Werewolf he would have some kind of way to sense things like that" he added pulling Harry into his chambers and closing the door tightly behind him.

"Don't worry Harry, I have made my peace with him now and I think it's for the best so hopefully he won't come snooping around into our business" Severus smiled as they sat down on Snape's comfortable leather sofa.

Pointing his wand at the fire, the familiar flames roared into life immediately heating the room to a comfortable temperature.

"He doesn't suspect us of anything does he?" Harry asked scooting right up against Snape who in turn wrapped his arm around the boy.

"Of course not, Remus is a very nosey person, he always has been and always will be" Severus smiled down at the boy.

They sat in silence Harry rested his head on Snape's firm shoulder as they watched the fire dance in front of them.

"What about that graffiti, I'm going to have to tell Ron something when I get back…." Harry asked tilting his face up to stare into Severus'.

"Well, do you know who has done all this obscene graffiti?" Snape asked looking down at the boy all the harshness in his face gone.

"No, but I've seen it. Someone has been at the toilets as well, they've drawn some pretty vile things in there and there was something written about you as well" Harry replied frowning slightly.

"I have yet to inspect the toilets so what have they written about me?" Severus asked gently.

"Something about you masturbating over the pickled Cornish pixies in the upstairs store room" Harry replied grimacing at his words.

"Revolting little trollops" Snape sighed stroking Harry's hair affectionately. "I will be going to inspect that tomorrow, you can tell your little friends that I am going to be interrogating people in the next lesson. I have had just about enough of this, it appeared last Wednesday morning, very early I might add" Severus frowned thinking about it. "In fact surprisingly early, I woke up at five thirty and checked all of the dungeons because I had to do the early morning castle search with Professor Sprout" Severus added. "It's very odd because I checked the dungeon classrooms before I went to bed that night at around eleven" he frowned in concentration.

"So what you're saying is that someone has woken up in the night and broken into the classrooms and such to vandalise everything, but has somehow come down from the common rooms unnoticed, gotten into the classrooms unnoticed and drawn all over everything and left without being seen?" Harry asked finding it difficult to believe.

"Yes, quite frankly I am astonished that anybody could get around the castle undetected and cause so much damage. Since Wednesday during the night more and more has been appearing" Severus replied.

"All the same kind of stuff?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Unsurprisingly yes, each time it has gotten worse. There was some drawn on the wall outside my office on Friday which Mr. Filch kindly removed with a powerful magic cleaner, although he had some difficulty doing it" Severus sighed. "Then the images on the tables started appearing, it is all the same kind of childish pictures of two men and some very graphic images of what looks like one of them casting spells on the other persons genitals" Snape cringed with disgust. "They also left a message on an old piece of parchment left on my desk, stating

"Don't you have any idea who is doing it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Not a clue, but whoever is doing it is going to be severely punished indeed" Severus growled. He hated the thought of anyone getting anything past him especially defacing his own classrooms.

"If you want me to I might be able to infiltrate the Gryffindor common room and ask around there?" Harry asked trying to be helpful.

"That would be a good idea. There is also another way in which we might be able to infiltrate this matter" Severus began rubbing his chin with his free right hand thoughtfully.

"How, If I can be of any help…." Harry began smiling.

"It would be risky and we would be breaking school rules but it would be possible to brew a Poly juice potion in which we could make enough to get us into the Slytherin common room" Severus said slowly.

"It's worked for Hermione, Ron and I before…." Harry trailed off regretting his words. He remembered how angry Snape was when he realised someone had been stealing from his stores to brew the potion, and even angrier when he found out it was Harry.

"I'm aware it did in your second year when you first went into the Slytherin common room because you for some reason believed that Malfoy was the heir who opened the Chamber Of Secrets" Severus replied frowning slightly.

"Hang on, you're the head of the Slytherin house, surely you can just walk through the door…." Harry pointed.

"Yes I can but what would be the point, if I just waltz in there expecting someone to just spill the beans as myself then I am not going to get anywhere. If they are going to confess or tell someone who has done it they are very unlikely to strike it up in a casual conversation with me" Snape replied looking down into Harry's face.

"True. So if I try to interrogate the common room tomorrow and nothing comes up we should both use the Poly Juice Potion to get into the Slytherin house?" Harry replied quickly.

"Yes we shall, fortunately I have a small supply of Poly Juice potion at hand, being the potions master does have its privileges but I will say this only once. You must not tell a soul what we are planning to do, we could both end up in serious trouble" Severus spoke calmly.

"Oh of course, I totally understand. But, the problem is who are we going to take the form of?" Harry asked racking his brain.

"Well seeing as you have already used Vincent and Gregory then I highly doubt they will be of any use to us this time" Severus sighed.

"How about Millicent Bullstroad, and Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked hopefully.

"A good possibility Harry, I shall obtain their hairs when I see them tomorrow morning. I will interrogate both of them first of course" Severus replied smirking slightly.

"But what about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I do not teach many of them and I also do not believe they possess the immaturity or the bravery to do something like that. The Hufflepuff's are very docile and the Ravenclaw's are highly mature and sophisticated they wouldn't lower themselves to such a thing. I teach around ten between both of their houses so the chances of it being them are pretty slim" Severus replied rolling his eyes at the thought of them.

"Why are you taking a bit of childish graffiti so seriously?" Harry asked curiously. It wasn't unlike Snape to go overboard with the slightest of thing's, the man also couldn't stand the thought of students pulling a fast one on him especially in his own territory.

"Because the culprit is doing it right under my nose, defacing this historic school with crude and obscene filth disrupting the education of the students and breaking the school rules. They are also running our supplies of cleaning solution down the amount that has been used to try and scrub that scum from the walls. It is sick and disturbing and frightening on some level that a student would suddenly decide to splash it out all over the dungeons" Severus replied wrinkling his nose as the images floated through his head. "Whoever it is seems to be quite the artist" he added.

"I really enjoy our time together, Severus" Harry smiled warmly snuggling closer to the older male.

"As do I, Harry" Severus replied leaning down and placing a soft sweet kiss on the boys lips.

Harry sat there watching the fire dancing it's pretty coloured flames as his eyes began to close. Tonight had definitely been the greatest night of his life.


	8. The Common Room And The Plan

"Harry…. Harry…." A voice wavered through Harry's mind, he could feel shaking. A hand on his arm shaking him awake.

"Harry wake up" the familiar voice spoke again.

"Hmm what?" he replied groggily rubbing his tired eyes blinking them into focus from behind his circular rimmed glasses. At first he didn't know where he was, staring up into Snape's face he frowned slightly in confusion.

"It's morning, you fell asleep here last night" Severus said gently handing Harry a goblet of water.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Harry asked quickly gulping at the water.

"It's just after eight, breakfast will be starting soon" the man replied slowly sitting back down next to the boy.

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" Harry asked stretching and yawning loudly.

"Because I fell asleep not long after you did and when I did wake up you looked so peaceful I thought it best not to disturb you" Severus smiled gently.

"What am I gonna say when the others wonder where I had been gone all night?" Harry asked smiling back.

"Just tell them that you went down to Hagrid's and fell asleep or you went into the grounds and sat down and walked around all night or something" Severus replied as Harry smiled up at him warmly.

"Thanks Severus" Harry smiled stroking the older man's soft hand.

"Don't mention it" he replied smiling gently at Harry.

After a quick change of robes in his dormitory, Harry hurried off down to the great hall.

Walking through the enormous doors he spotted Severus sitting at the head table once again chatting with Lupin who appeared to be a little over excited looking down at him as he dropped into a seat between Neville and Ron.

"Where the blood hell were you last night?" Ron asked slamming his fork down on the table to stare at Harry blankly, half a fried egg hanging out of his mouth making Harry want to vomit.

"I went down to Hagrid's for a visit and fell asleep" Harry lied picking up a slice of toast and biting into it trying to look away from Ron's revolting eating habits.

"What do you mean you went down to Hagrid's and just fell asleep?" Hermione snapped glaring at Harry with suspicion.

"Well I walked down there after Snape's interrogation, sat down and just fell asleep I was so tired" Harry shrugged picking up another slice of toast.

"Which reminds me, what did Snape say?" Ron asked shovelling two slices of bacon in his mouth in one go.

"He was asking my whereabouts on Wednesday night, if I had any eye witnesses to where I was and if I know anything about who has done all of those disturbing pictures" Harry replied taking a sip of his Pumpkin juice.

"Trust you two to get involved in something like that, honestly I don't know how you manage" Hermione tutted burying her nose in a book.

"It wasn't either of us, ok?" Ron grumbled through a mouthful of food much to Hermione's distaste.

The morning lessons flew by and Harry found himself getting more and more nervous as the study period arrived.

Following Hermione and Ron through the portrait hole, Harry sat down at the table in the common room looking around at the other student's chatting away happy to be out of class for a while.

"Hi Harry, when's the next Quidditch practice?" Katie asked coming over to the table.

"Well the pitch is free all weekend but I have a ton of homework to do so I'll draw up the new programme onto paper and hand it out to everyone and you can go and practice as you wish" Harry smiled.

"Thanks, I'll let the others know" she replied walking away.

"Say Harry, you're not skipping out on our exploding snap tournament this weekend to do bloody homework are you?" Ron whined.

"Sorry Ron, I'm gonna have to before I end up failing every subject" Harry sighed. He was in fact telling a bit of a lie, he wasn't going to spend the entire weekend doing homework he was actually hoping to see Severus for a good majority of it.

"That's not fair, you've been in detention loads of times, fell asleep at Hagrid's and been busy with lessons, when are you going start having fun?" Ron complained moodily as Harry began scribbling down information on a large piece of parchment.

"Oh be quiet Ronald, it's good Harry is taking responsibilities for his actions now and focusing on his school work" Hermione piped up.

"In case you forgot I went to Hogsmead with you on Saturday" Harry chuckled watching Ron give Hermione death glares.

They sat talking for about an hour, Hermione was explaining the deep significance with Muggle technology in the lives of wizards but Harry wasn't really paying too much attention, instead he was busy watching people in the common room.

Smirking to himself he picked up a quill and a piece of parchment, writing a message on it and forging Professor McGonagall's signature.

"I'm just going to pin this up on the notice board, it's for Quidditch" said Harry picking up a sheet of paper he had drawn out the new programme on whilst Ron was busy moaning about how his mother wasn't able to send him the new robes this week so he would have to keep borrowing Harry's until his new ones arrived.

"Yeah alright" Ron grumbled as Harry got to his feet, tucking the notice in with the Quidditch message.

Making sure nobody was watching, Harry posted the note directly in the centre of the board over the other side of the room, pinning up the Quidditch programme he pretended to be interested in the forged note.

"Hey everyone, listen up!" He shouted over the racket of the common room catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Potter?" Dean asked loudly.

"There's a message here from professor McGonagall" he began trailing his finger along the writing.

"All Gryffindor students taking potions at N.E.W.T level will be required to provide an eye witness of their whereabouts last Wednesday night time due to some extremely vulgar graffiti appearing in the dungeons during the periods where the .T students have been studying. Those who cannot provide witnesses will be taken in for questioning and anyone who attempts to conceal the culprit will receive a month's detention including on weekends and their Hogsmead or other privilage's revoked" He read loudly making sure everyone could hear him.

"You're joking right? Who is going to be creeping out of the common room down to the dungeons during the middle of the night without being seen?" Seamus asked frowning angrily.

"I don't know, it's just what the note says" Harry shrugged.

"Well, our entire dorm was in bed that night, we can all vouch for each other and there isn't anyone else in the boy's dormitory's taking potions" Dean said earning the agreed nods from several student's.

"Kellah, Parvati and Lavender are the only ones taking potions from the girls dorm and I was awake speaking to them most of the night" Hermione piped up as the three other girls nodded in agreement.

"So it was nobody in this house?" Harry asked looking around the room at all the blank expressions.

"Well unless someone managed to slip out or one of us is lying then no it wasn't" Seamus replied.

Silently breathing a sigh of relief, Harry went and sat back down, the chatter resumed once again in the room. Well if it wasn't a Gryffindor it had to be a Slytherin.

Just after dinner Harry got up from the table.

"I'm just going to run down to Hagrid's quick I think I left my herbology book there" Harry said quickly trying to escape from the room as fast as possible.

"Hold on we'll come with you if you like" Ron said stuffing eclairs into his mouth at a rapid pace.

"No, no need I won't be stopping I just can't find my book is all" Harry laughed.

"Why would your herbology book be at Hagrid's, just that one particular book?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh because I was asking him about a particular type of vegetable used to cure ingrown hairs?" Harry lied through his teeth.

"Oh that's disgusting, too much information" Ron shook his head stuffing yet more food into his mouth.

"Why didn't you just ask Professor Sprout?" Hermione asked stating the obvious.

"Hagrid just seemed easier?" Harry lied again shrugging slightly.

"Alright mate, just hurry back will you because I want to play you at Wizards Chess" Ron waved Harry off turning back around to face his dessert plate.

"See you later" Harry nodded walking briskly from the room and hurrying along to the dungeons where he knew Severus would be waiting.

Knocking on the office door he waited for a few moments.

"Enter" Snape called loudly as Harry pushed his way through the thick door, closing it quietly behind him.

"Hello, Severus" Harry beamed as the man put his quill down on the desk and looked up at him a warm expression on his face.

"Evening Harry managed to sneak past your little friends again?" Severus chuckled.

"Yeah, they think I've gone to get my herbology book back from Hagrid's" Harry laughed walking over to his lover.

"Clever idea" said Snape opening his arms and pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

Leaning down, Harry pressed his lips to Snape's feeling the warm tingle that rushed through his veins every time they kissed. The sensation was wonderful as he ran his slender fingers through Snape's silky raven coloured hair.

Parting is lips, Severus allowed Harry's tongue to pass them lapping against his own dancing together. His hand made its way up holding Harry by the back of the neck he picked up his pace their tongues swirling around in a battle for dominance over his mouth.

A small moan escaped Harry's lips as Severus sank his teeth into the boy's lower lip, nibbling against it gently.

"Severus…." Harry whispered as the man planted soft light kisses along his jawline moving down onto his neck he sank his sharp teeth in earning a gasp from the boy as he began sucking on the pale flesh leaving a purple love mark behind.

"You're mine" Severus smirked into Harry's mouth kissing him again.

"Oh yeah?" Harry chuckled sliding his face down to Severus' neck he pulled his collar down a little way and started sucking on his pale skin he could feel the man's pulse against his skin.

Pulling away he smirked at the mark he had left behind.

"Now you're mine too" he laughed pressing his lips against Severus'.

After several more minutes of making out, they pulled apart.

"Do you want to go into my quarter's, we can talk properly in there?" Severus asked gazing into Harry's shining green eyes.

"Of course" Harry nodded following the man through the familiar door, back up the staircase and into Snape's chambers. Locking the door behind him he guided Harry back into the living room where they sat down, the fire erupting into its usual beautiful flames.

"Now, did you manage to get any information out of your fellow Gryffindor's?" Severus asked slowly wrapping his arm around Harry pulling him closer.

"Yeah I wrote a fake note from Professor McGonagall and posted it on the notice board when I hung up the Quidditch information sheet and read it out to everyone" Harry began recalling the afternoon's events.

"And what was said?" Severus asked summoning two goblets filled with hot tea, one resting gently into Harry's hand the other in his own.

"Well on Wednesday night I can vouch because as far as I know the other boys in my dorm are the only ones in the Gryffindor house doing N.E.W.T level potions and we were all asleep. I don't sleep that well usually anyway so as far as I'm aware they were all in bed. They say there were anyway when I asked about it" Harry replied with a sigh.

"What about the girls?" Severus asked sipping the hot tea carefully.

"There's only a handful and Hermione says she was up talking to them and none of them left the room" Harry replied.

"So what you're saying is it has to be someone from the Slytherin house unless one of your little friends is telling lies?" Severus asked looking down into Harry's messy hair.

"It looks that way" Harry said.

"Tomorrow we can go ahead with the Poly Juice potion. I questioned Blaise and Millicent at lunch time and neither of them seemed to be involved" Severus replied slowly.

"Tomorrow, I thought Poly Juice potion took a month to make?" Harry asked frowning up at Snape in confusion.

"You're quite right there Harry, it does take a month to make however when you're the potions master you happen to be privileged enough to keep a stock of them and brew potions at your own wish" Severus replied smirking as he took another sip of his drink.

"Ah, I see" Harry nodded. "What time shall we meet?" Harry asked.

"How about seven thirty, they will all be done with dinner by then and lounging around in the common room as usual" Snape replied quickly.

"That's fine by me" Harry nodded happily.

"How about we meet in the dungeon toilets, take the potion there we will have around two or so hours if we take enough of it and we can make our way to the common room then" Severus smiled.

"Yeah that sounds great" Harry shrugged. "By the way, has Lupin been asking you anymore questions?" Harry added.

"Not today, he seems more interested in the potion to induce euphoria that I mentioned yesterday, claiming he has never heard of it and keeps asking me questions about it" Snape sighed with annoyance at Lupin.

"Well I guess that's a good thing, maybe you should give him some just to keep him happy for a while" Harry suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, I might brew some later in the week and give it to him hopefully to keep his mind on his own business" Severus chuckled holding Harry tightly against him.

"As for now, I don't want to hear another word about Lupin, Graffiti or potions" Harry smirked mischievously leaning into the older man's face.

Placing their goblets on the floor, they immediately pressed their lips together first in slow loving motions then building their speed.

A soft moan escaped Severus' lips as he locked them tenderly with Harry's again, his hands roaming over the boy's chest feeling his tense light muscles and his slender figure. He was in good shape for a teenager.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" Harry whispered rubbing his nose affectionately against Severus'.

"Why do you have to keep talking?" Snape teased leaning in for another gentle kiss.

Several hours passed of their kissing and they drew apart smiling into each other's faces.

"I should really be going soon otherwise Ron is going to be extremely suspicious and start complaining again" Harry whispered against Severus' mouth.

"Yes, I should be on patrol of the castle later anyway and it won't look good if I don't do my job properly" Snape replied capturing Harry's lips with his own again.

"Yeah and maybe you'll catch the graffiti artist while you're at it" Harry smiled panting to get his breath back.

"Unlikely seeing as I'm patrolling around the Ravenclaw tower this evening" Severus replied slowly.

"Ah, fair enough" Harry whispered as the two men stood up straightening up their robes.

"What are you going to tell your friend about your little herbology book?" Snape asked as they headed towards the door and back down the stairs into the office.

"I'll just have to tell him I found it outside and some first years had gotten hold of it and burnt it" Harry shrugged yawning loudly.

"Alright, I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor portrait" Snape nodded as they walked along the dungeons corridor together. It was silent and as they passed both Harry and Snape lit their wands gazing around at the large amount of graffiti on the walls.

"By the way, what will you do if someone questions McGonagall about the notice?" Severus asked.

"Hopefully that won't happen but as far as they're aware it's from her so that should be the end of it, or with any luck she will start shouting about the graffiti problem" Harry replied with a laugh.

"Don't forget to meet me tomorrow night will you?" Severus spoke quietly as they passed the sleeping portraits on the walls approaching the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Of course I won't and if I hear anything in the mean time I will let you know" Harry nodded stopping outside the sleeping portrait.

"Good" Severus replied slowly.

Biting his bottom lip he looked around the walls quickly before leaning down into Harry's face and capturing his lips with his own one final time before bed.

"Harry…." Snape said quietly catching the boy's arm before he turned to the portrait.

"Yes, Professor" Harry winked.

"I love you…." Snape whispered pressing his lips against Harry's in a warm, loving kiss.

"I love you too, Severus" Harry smiled blushing slightly before turning to the portrait.

"Lacewings" Harry said loudly as the portrait swung open and with one final smile at each other, Harry disappeared inside the common room the portrait closing over behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Snape headed off up the stairs on his way to the Ravenclaw tower. His life had turned over a new leaf, everything seemed much brighter and he felt much better in himself. He even considered for a moment lightening up on his students but dismissed the idea almost immediately with a quiet chuckle. Maybe just Harry, yeah he would be much better towards Harry….


	9. Poly Juice Potion

Last lesson of the day and Harry was tired. He sat in Defence against the dark arts his chin resting on his left hand as he vaguely heard Lupin drone on about Animagi.

"Harry…. What page are we on?" Ron nudged Harry hard in the ribs breaking his train of thought making him knock his book off the desk.

"Oh shit" Harry grumbled reaching down to pick up the book.

"Is there a problem over there boys?" Lupin called strolling down the middle aisle of desks towards them, his hands behind his back as the rest of the class began writing.

"No problem at all, Professor" Ron replied shifting through his text book.

"You've just gone past the page, two hundred and twelve" Lupin nodded towards the book where Ron was looking through the five hundreds.

"Oh yeah, my bad" Ron replied flipping back the pages as Harry quickly shifted onto the correct one.

"What's that on your neck, Potter?" Draco shouted from the other side of the room. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he swallowed shifting his head to the side so his neck couldn't be seen.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry spat back.

"Oooh who have you been having it off with?" Draco laughed pulling kissy faces across the classroom making others turn around to stare at him with excitement.

"Nobody, now shut up" Harry shouted angrily.

"Now, now calm down all of you. It's Harry's business who he wants to 'have it off' with not ours" Lupin put his hands up to silence them.

"I'll be it was Grainger" Malfoy laughed earning a snicker throughout the room.

"It was not, so shut up before I knock your block off" Harry snarled angrily.

"Ooh temper, temper. So come on Potter, who was it you've been having little rendezvous with in the broom cupboard?" Malfoy laughed loudly.

Slamming his hands down on the table, Harry threw back his chair getting to his feet he pulled out his wand.

Lupin quickly jumped in front of him.

"Harry, no settle down. Put your wand away" Lupin said reaching for the wand.

"Is that what your little lover said Potter?" Malfoy teased rudely as the class erupted with laughter.

"Malfoy don't be so disgusting" Ron shouted jumping to his feet angrily and pointing his wand at the boy.

"Now if we can all just calm down, put our wands away and forget anything was said" Lupin spoke soothingly taking Harry and Ron's wands from their hands nervously. "Whoever Harry kisses is none of our business" Lupin said slowly looking from Harry and Ron to a smug faced Malfoy.

"Now let's get back to the lesson, page two hundred and twelve I want you all to begin copying what is says from the book and then answer the questions below" Lupin addressed the class clapping his hands together as he walked back towards the front of the room, Ron and Harry's wands tucked neatly into his pocket.

Scratching away at his parchment, Harry could see Draco through the corner of his eye smirking away at him. Well at least he didn't know who Harry had been snogging otherwise he really would have tried to cause some trouble.

A little while later, Lupin returned placing the two wands on the desk he said.

"I hope neither of you will attempt to continue this outside of class or at any other time" he looked from Ron to Harry before turning around and walking back to his desk.

"Phwoar, that was close. If Lupin hadn't have taken our wands, Malfoy would be toast right now" Ron mused as the two boys dumped their books back in the dormitory after class.

"Yeah well it serves him right for always poking his nose into other people's business" Harry nodded as they headed back through the portrait hall on their way to get dinner.

"So, who were you kissing then?" Ron asked curiously glancing at Harry.

"Nobody I fell" Harry lied badly.

"You…. Fell?" Ron raised his auburn eyebrows to the ceiling.

"Yeah when I went to get my book back last night, I fell down the steps near the covered bridge" Harry nodded quickly avoiding eye contact with Ron.

"And the only part of you that is bruised is the side of your neck in the shape of a love bite?" Ron laughed in disbelief. "Come on mate, you don't expect me to believe that?" he chuckled.

"I've got bruises elsewhere Ron, if you are that desperate to see them?" Harry laughed playfully batting Ron's arm.

"Whoa no thanks, I'd rather just take your word for it" Ron replied quickly as they rounded the bottom steps towards the great hall.

"By the way, did you get your book back?" Ron asked heading through the doors.

"Oh umm no, some first years must have gotten hold of it because by the time I found it outside it had been burnt" Harry nodded quickly looking up at the head table where he saw Snape looking down at him a gentle expression on his face.

"It really isn't your day is it?" Ron teased dropping into a seat next to Ginny directly opposite Hermione.

"You always have to sit opposite me and stare at me with your face covered in food each meal time don't you?" she snapped watching Ron reach for a large bowl of mashed potato and gravy.

"If you don't like it go somewhere else" he mumbled through a mouthful of slop.

Hermione turned her attention quickly to Harry avoiding the urge to gag at the site of Ron.

"And you, where have you been, disappearing off all the time, getting detentions and being questioned for obscene graffiti? Not to mention of course your midnight trips to Hagrid's" she asked, her hazel eyes searching Harry's face. "And what's all this about you having a love bite?" she asked shaking her head her curly mouse brown locks bouncing around.

"I umm I fell" Harry replied watching Ron nod in agreement.

"He fell down the stairs when some first years burned his book" Ron grumbled food dripping from his mouth onto the clean table his cheeks were fit to burst as he shovelled another mouthful in .

"RONALD!" Hermione snapped reaching over the table and bashing him across the head with her book. Food sprayed out of his mouth all over her face, hair and the front of her robes.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor table burst into fits of laughter, the expression of pure rage and humiliation on Hermione's face was too much to bear for them.

"I…. am…. Going…. TO KILL YOU RONALD!" Hermione screeched attracting the attention of the other house tables and the teachers.

The whole room burst into shrieking fits of laughter as she jumped from the table, still plastered in food chasing after Ron with the book raised above her head ready to strike, they ran from the great hall yelling down the corridors.

Still laughing, Harry looked up towards the teachers table where Lupin was chuckling completely amused by the situation, Professor McGonagall sat shaking her head cutting into her dinner and Snape who was watching Harry gave him a slight wink.

Grinning broadly Harry winked back at the man as he finished off his food.

Getting up from the table, Harry left the room heading straight towards the dungeons where he knew Snape had left for a few minutes earlier.

Rounding the corner he broke into a jog heading along the corridor he stopped outside the men's toilets before pushing the door open and walking in.

Standing by the sinks was Snape turning around to face him as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello Severus" Harry smiled stretching out his arms and embracing the man.

"Good evening Harry. I trust your day was to your liking?" Severus asked kindly.

"Well kind of" Harry chuckled following the man over to the sink where a small cauldron and two tall crystal glasses sat on the side of the counter.

"How about yours?" Harry asked watching Snape pull two small vials from his blazer pocket beneath his caped robes.

"Well having to tutor first years who managed to set fire to their own clothing and then having to scrape yet more graffiti from my office door isn't my idea of a great day" Snape smirked examining the hairs inside the vials.

"Those darned first years" Harry chuckled watching him hand one of the vials to Harry.

"That's the hairs from Millicent, I grabbed them out of her head fresh. And I will be turning into Mr. Zabini" Snape nodded spooning a large amount of the potion into both of the glasses.

"Yeah that's fine" Harry nodded popping the vial open and retrieving the hairs.

"Okay, drop them in and let's get a move on, they will all be lazing around in the common room by now" Severus said dropping the hairs into his glass and grimacing.

"I remember how revolting this is" Harry cringed dropping the hairs into the thick grey liquid.

"Cheers" chuckled Severus clinking his glass against Harry's before tipping it back down his throat, swallowing the lot he dropped the glass onto the floor holding his stomach.

Throwing it down the back of his throat, Harry almost heaved at the taste of it before throwing the glass into the sink and running into one of the cubicles, closely followed by Severus into the one next door.

Gasping for air Harry felt his skin tremor horribly and he thought he was going to vomit. Resting against the back of the door he felt his hair ebbing down his back into a plat and his body completely shift.

Opening the door he stood outside of Severus' cubicle.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice hadn't changed and he swallowed hard.

"Yes I'm as fine as possible given the circumstances" Severus opened the door revealing himself as Blaise.

"You're a girl" he chuckled pointing to the podgy female form Harry had taken on.

"Oh stop teasing" Harry laughed batting at his arm.

"Come on we had better be going" Severus laughed as they headed out of the door.

Pulling out his wand, Severus locked the door behind them so nobody would see the Poly Juice potion or the broken glass.

"You wouldn't believe what someone has scrawled all over that wall in there about me" Severus spoke as they headed up the cold dark stairway towards the Slytherin common room.

"What might that be?" Harry asked quickly following him.

"They wrote that I like to add pubic hair to the healing potions used in the hospital wing or for the Quidditch pitch to give it my own personal tang" Severus sighed loudly as Harry laughed a little at the words.

"Lovely…." The boy replied as Snape stopped outside of the Slytherin Portrait.

"Hippogriff's" he said quickly and the portrait swung open allowing them inside.

Quickly they hurried into the large chamber like room of the Slytherin house. It hadn't changed one bit with dark sofas and cold stone walls and flooring decorated with the plainest of grey and green objects and drapes. A fire burned brightly on the left hand side of the room.

"Come on" whispered Severus leading him down towards the arm chairs nearest the fire. Harry caught sight of Draco sitting with Pansy Parkinson on one of the sofas, their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed passionately.

"I have a good mind to get up and-" Severus growled as Harry grabbed him by the arm discreetly shaking his head catching the attention of Malfoy who broke the kiss and turned around to them.

"What are you two doing sitting their gauping, you jealous or something?" Draco snapped glaring at them through his cold eyes.

"No, we're pretty angry actually" Harry said loudly.

"My god, I always thought you were a man, what's happened, has your voice finally broken?" Draco looked Harry up and down.

"No it hasn't actually but you better be careful" Harry squeaked glaring back at him.

"And why is that?" Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling, Pansy stroking his greasy blonde hair through her fingers.

"Because Professor Snape is questioning people about that Graffiti and he might ask you questions next" Harry squeaked trying to sound as feminine as possible.

Draco frowned looking from Blaise to Millicent a slightly worried expression crossed his face.

"And why should I be worried about that?" He asked his voice wavering slightly.

"Because I might tell him it was you if you don't start being nice to me" Harry retorted turning his nose up at the boy.

"You will do no such thing you filthy little wrench" Draco snarled taking Pansy by the hand and pulling her from the chair over to the other side of the room, where they sank into chairs by the paned windows and resumed their make out session leaving Crabb sitting fidgeting with his hands by himself.

"Come on" Severus whispered getting up from the chair and moving towards the sofa with Harry in tow.

Dropping back down where Malfoy sat he smiled at Crabb.

"Not too nice being left on your own is it?" Severus began in a lighter higher voice trying to disguise his real one.

Crabb shook his head looking from Blaise to Millicent.

"Now that he has a girlfriend I guess he doesn't need you anymore" Harry shrugged trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Yeah, I just sit around like their body guard while they make out and…." Crabb trailed off looking back down at his hands.

"And what?" Severus asked leaning forward slightly.

I don't know if I should tell you this" Crabb said quietly moving over and pushing in between them on the sofa.

"Your secrets safe with us" Harry smiled gently looking into Crabb's face.

"Well, they have me stand watch to make sure no teachers are coming" Crabb began looking over towards where Malfoy and Pansy were practically on top of each other.

"Why?" Severus asked glancing over at Harry.

"Because they've been having sex in the grounds" Crabb whispered nervously.

"Really, where?" Severus asked his eyes glinting with anger.

"By the black lake" Crabb replied looking over in Malfoy's direction to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Nice…." Harry rolled his eyes trying to shake the thought of Malfoy and Pansy from his head.

"Yeah and that's not all, but I guess you already know that…." Crabb trailed off rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly looking up at Severus who's hair was starting to lengthen itself back out and his skin slowly paling.

"You already know so why do I have to repeat myself?" Crabb grumbled looking at his knees.

Shaking his head at Harry Severus mouthed "scar" at him before hinting towards the doorway.

"We have to go back to the library in a minute to fetch our…. Wizards chess" Harry lied quickly.

"Well go on then, don't let me stop you" Crabb replied without looking up.

"First let's hear what you had to say about Malfoy" Harry said his eyes changing back to their usual bright green.

"Well he's been doing the-" he was cut off abruptly by Malfoy shouting.

"Oi Crabb, come over here I need to speak to you" Draco called waving at Crabb.

"Yeah we better be going" Harry said as the two of them jumped to their feet, Crabb looked from one to the other and they both held their breath.

"Blaise mate, you're looking a bit pale I think you should go have a lie down" he said shaking his head at the usually dark skinned blaise who had almost fully turned back into Severus' skin tone.

"Yes I'll bare that in mind" Severus nodded trying to conceal his now ear length hair and increasing height as he shoved Harry towards the door and they hurried back through the portrait hole running down the steps back into the dungeons.

"That was a bloody close one" Harry gasped for breath leaning against the cool stone wall his body fully changed back.

"Yeah, but it was worth it" Severus replied sorting out his messy hair.

"Do you think it was Malfoy or Pansy that did it then?" Harry asked as they walked back along the corridor towards Snape's office.

"I have my suspicions judging by Mr. Malfoy's actions but then again there is no proof and of course he could have just been angry the way he reacted" Severus sighed unlocking the office door as they both went in.

"Yeah but it did sound suspicious" Harry replied watching Severus take a seat in his desk chair.

"No matter, I will still question him about it and see how he reacts and just keep an eye out in case any more filth pops up" Severus replied his dark eyes fixed on Harry who was walking towards him slowly.

Slipping in front of the Severus he pushed the man back against his chair, climbing on top of him straddling his waist.

"Yeah that and they have been having sex by the black lake at night" Harry nodded smirking slightly.

"Indeed they have, sex in a public place I believe that is" Severus smirked. "And of course being late at night when they're doing it they're out of bed without good reason, by the black lake where it could potentially be dangerous, especially with Lupin running around on the full moons" he added wrapping his slender arms around Harry's waist pulling the boy closer.

"Only thing is you're going to have to catch them in the act to prove anything" Harry spoke his voice getting quieter.

"Fancy becoming my assistant?" Severus whispered against Harry's lips.

"I'd love to" Harry smirked pressing his lips down on Snape's.

Opening his mouth Harry slipped his tongue into Severus' feeling the warmth of the other males tongue as he explored his mouth thoroughly a moan escaped his lips as he felt Snape's hands slip underneath his robes feeling his warm skin gently with his finger- tips.

Pressing their mouths deeper together, Harry slipped his arms around Severus' neck their tongues in a raging battle.

When they pulled apart, Harry rested his forehead against Severus' holding each other close.

"I need to get back earlier tonight that way Ron won't start asking questions" Harry sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about it, after potions on Friday come and meet with me and don't bother going to the great hall first either. Collect your things and you can stay with me" Severus whispered gently caressing Harry's lower back.

"Are you suggesting…." Harry's eyes widened.

"I wasn't suggesting anything but if you want to of course…." Severus smiled against Harry's kiss swollen lips.

"I'd love to" Harry chuckled pressing his lips against Severus'.

"You always say that" Severus laughed as they drew back for air.

"Yeah, because I would love to spend the night with you" Harry whispered stroking Snape's hair.

"That's settled then" Severus kissed Harry again brushing his lips along Harry's jaw he pressed them right next to where the purple bruise was left from yesterday and began sucking hard against the skin doubling the size of his love bite.

"You know Malfoy has seen that" Harry laughed pressing his lips to Severus' neck.

"Malfoy sees a lot of things, and most of them are not good for him anyway" Severus replied biting his bottom lip as Harry began kissing his neck enlarging the angry purple mark of love.

"He wound me up so much in class today I nearly blasted him one" Harry laughed drawing back to admire his work.

"I'm surprised you haven't done it before now" Snape chuckled stroking Harry's cheek lovingly.

"Me too" Harry laughed pressing his lips to Snape's again. "I should really go" Harry sighed pouting his lips.

"Alright then Harry and thank you for tonight, helping me and all" Severus replied slowly.

"No trouble, and we can bust Malfoy this weekend too if you want?" Harry asked getting to his feet and walking towards the door.

"Yes, perhaps on Saturday evening and you could stay the night then too if you like seeing as we will probably be getting back very late" Severus replied.

"That would be great, sir" Harry smirked as the older man locked their lips together.

"I love you, Severus" Harry smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Harry" Severus replied embracing him one last time before Harry headed out of the door and back towards the common room.

This weekend was going to be a good one….


	10. Love Bite Buddies

The next day flew by very quickly, and Harry had been walking along the corridor when Snape pulled him into the upstairs store room for a thirty minute make out session making him late for lesson and almost got a detention, but it had been worth it.

Smiling to himself Harry sat pretending to listen to Ron talk about how Hermione was refusing to sit anywhere near him and had decided to eat down the other end of the table until he sorted himself out.

Harry looked down to the far end of the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat with Ginny shooting death glares in their direction turning their heads each time Ron took another mouthful of food into his greedy mouth.

Up at the teachers table Severus sat keeping one eye on Harry and the other on his dinner plate.

"So Severus, have you caught the little bugger who's been drawing those crude pictures all over the dungeons?" Lupin asked staring at Snape in curiosity.

"No unfortunately I haven't yet but I have a good reason to believe I know who is doing it I just haven't got any proof…. Yet" Snape replied picking up a spoonful of ice cream.

"Pity" he sighed. "Any idea why someone would be doing any of this?" Lupin asked swallowing a lump of food.

"Not a clue, but by the looks of things that have been written in the boy's toilets it is someone who has got it in for me" Snape replied looking into the other mans scarred face.

"What do you mean by that, Severus?" Remus asked again.

"Some little imbecile has written some very revolting things about me and the healing potions used for the students and staff and of course things about the jarred pixies in my office" Snape sighed raising one eyebrow in annoyance.

"Ah, I can only begin to imagine…." Remus replied cringing slightly.

"So, you said you had an idea who it was, who is it?" Lupin asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Don't go around saying anything just yet, but I believe it to be Draco Malfoy" Snape glanced over to the Slytherin table where the boy say laughing with his friends.

"Really and why is that?" Lupin asked frowning slightly.

"Because of his sudden strange behaviour and another student has made a complaint about him as well" Snape replied tilting his head to one side.

Lupin's eyes widened as he saw the large purple mark on Snape's neck peeking out over the top of his collar. A thought flashed through his mind, he had seen something similar earlier in the week with a student.

"Harry Potter?" Lupin said before he could stop himself.

"No I have had several complaints about Mr. Potter but the allegations against Mr. Malfoy were from another Slytherin, Millicent Bullstrode" Snape replied taking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"I believe Harry and Draco had a strong disagreement yesterday in my classroom" Remus began watching the other man's blank expression.

"Draco had seen a love bite on Harry's neck and was shouting things at him about it, wands came out and we nearly had a situation" Lupin sighed playing with the cherries in the bottom of his bowl with his fork.

"It is your classroom, you should be able to handle your students" Snape sighed looking into the other man's face.

"Oh yes I took the wands off them and they calmed down" Remus replied.

"Well then that's settled. I have had several complaints about Mr. Potter using a LocoMotorMortis charm to lock Draco's legs before suspending him in the air" Snape said slowly.

"Boy's will be boy's eh, Professor" Lupin laughed. "We all get up to our little shenanigans we would probably rather keep quiet" he added with a wink unnerving Severus slightly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Snape asked starting to feel worried.

"Oh nothing Professor, why, what did you think I was insinuating?" Remus replied with a frown.

They stared at each other for a few moments before they continued eating.

The next morning's lessons dragged by far too slowly for Harry's liking, he had gotten up extra early to shower thoroughly and secretly put some things into his spare bag ready to take with him that night.

"And that is why you should always be clear of mind when transforming" Lupin's voice echoed around the classroom.

After lesson Harry finished his lunch and was walking through the main entrance hall towards the covered bridge when something caught his attention and he froze.

"Listen here Crabb, keep an eye out for us on Saturday will you?" a familiar male voice snarled.

"Of course, when do I ever not?" Crabb answered.

Pressing himself up against the wall, Harry listened intently edging a little closer.

"Good because we can't be caught do you hear me?" Malfoy growled.

"I know that and I'll watch out for you tonight as well" Crabb said quickly.

Frowning Harry edged closer to the exit, he couldn't see them they were round the other side of the wall.

"Good" Malfoy replied.

Stepping out of the door Malfoy and Crabb both jumped staring up at him.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

Ignoring him, Harry walked back into the castle mulling what he had just heard over in his mind. If Malfoy was planning another late night trip to the lakeside on Saturday, he and Severus could surely catch them.

Heading towards the dungeons he saw Filch scrubbing angrily at the wall.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" he snapped taking a step back and shaking his head at the wall.

"Nothing" Harry grumbled walking on past towards his classroom where students were already filing in.

Taking his seat next to Ron, Harry rested his head on his arms. He was so excited for tonight it seemed unreal.

"Good afternoon class" Snape said in his usual voice as he strode into the classroom slamming the door shut behind him he walked to the front of the room .

Harry felt his heart jump looking up at him.

"Now today we're going to be learning about a special kind of potion, it is called Veritaserum" Snape began glancing around the room looking at the blank expressions on the children's faces.

"Do any of you know what that is?" He asked with a sigh. Ignoring the one or two hands that went up he sat down and continued his speech.

"It is a substance with very much the same appearance as water, it is often used by the Ministry to solve serious crimes and interrogate criminals" Snape continued pulling a little grooved bottle from his pocket.

Holding it up he continued "It forces the drinker to spill their darkest secrets, for example if I was to use it on one of you, you would be unable to disguise any criminal acts, dark secrets or valuable information from me" he twiddled the bottle around.

"I want you all to turn to page ninety three of your text books and begin answering the questions after reading the two paragraphs on this potion" Snape said placing the bottle carefully on the desk.

"It takes only three drops of this potion and any question asked to the drinker will forcefully be released in truth" Snape spoke looking around the classroom at them all writing away.

"This potion is most effectively used if the drinker is unaware it is being used for example tipping a small amount into someone's drink without them seeing or suddenly pouncing on them and forcing it down their throat" Snape spoke getting up and walking down the aisles of the classroom.

"But sirs, if you give it to someone and they know what it is will it still have the same effect?" Harry chirped up loudly looking Snape straight in the face a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

"Good question, Potter. It indeed will have effect as it is a very powerful potion however, some of its abilities may be suppressed" Snape answered giving Harry a small wink.

"But if the drinker is aware they are going to be given it even if it is supposedly disguised they may take an antidote for it to prevent its effects or suppress them" Snape replied walking down the next aisle.

Glancing up Malfoy frowned, as he watched Snape lean over the table to his left peering at another student's work.

"What's that on your neck sir?" He asked loudly attracting the attention of some of the students. Harry swallowed hard with fear refusing to take his eyes from his paper.

"Mr. Malfoy get on with your work" Snape replied waving a hand at the boy as he lifted moved to the next table.

"But sir, you didn't answer my question" Malfoy tried again smirking up at the older man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Snape half sighed fear gripping the inside of his chest.

"Yeah, on your neck sir, what is that?" Malfoy asked loudly as the other students looked up to see what was going on.

"That my dear boy would be my collar, if you are referring to anything else it would probably be my hair, if it is not hair then it is possibly skin" Snape blinked angrily. A small chuckle echoed around the room.

"No sir, I believe it's called a hickey" Malfoy pointed his quill accusingly at Snape who's eyes widened slightly.

"If you continue to speak out of turn I will deduct twenty points from Slytherin" Snape glared nastily at the boy, Harry couldn't help but look up and watch the atmosphere in the room change.

"You wouldn't take points from your own house!" Malfoy sneered, leaning back in his chair raising one eyebrow as if he was challenging Snape.

"THIRTY points from Slytherin" Snape smirked turning on his heels and walking back to the front of the classroom.

"Draco shut up!" someone hissed from behind, a few murmurs and groans floated through the air.

"I think it would be wise if you listened to your classmates for once" Snape said slowly.

"Don't be ashamed Professor, its natural. And anyway Potter has one too" Draco laughed loudly.

"What Potter has or hasn't got does not concern this lesson" Snape snarled angrily.

"You could be like matching hickey buddies" Draco mused as Crabb nudged him hard in the ribs.

"What did you do that for you stupid oaf" Draco snapped angrily.

"Twenty points from Slytherin. You have already lost fifty so far Malfoy if you continue to talk out of line I will deduct another fifty" Snape called loudly, half the class tutted angrily and sent death glares to Malfoy.

At the end of the lesson, Harry hung back waiting for everyone else to go before he walked up to the front desk.

"I'll meet you back here in a few minutes I just need to go and get my things. I also have some information I overheard earlier that I need to tell you about" Harry said quietly making sure he was out of earshot.

"Of course Harry, I can finish marking these papers then I'm all yours" Severus smiled as Harry scurried off out of the classroom and back along the dungeon corridor.

Ducking behind a statue he watched Ron and Hermione heading towards the great hall for an early dinner.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked a deep set frown on her face.

"I don't know he just hung back after last lesson and the bolted" Ron shrugged.

"What has gotten into him lately, I wish he would just tell us" she sighed as they headed away.

Jumping out, Harry ran up the stairs towards the common room.

"Lacewings" he said quickly and the portrait swung open, he rushed inside and headed up to the empty dormitory as quickly as possible, he didn't want to be seen because he didn't want anyone getting back to Ron and Hermione he was skulking around acting suspiciously or hiding from them.

Snatching up his bag he dumped his school books under his bed. Quickly he hurried off through the portrait hole narrowly avoiding being seen by Ginny who was flipping through her Witch Weekly magazine as she came down the girls dormitory stairs. Hurrying he ran back down the stairs almost knocking Professor Slughorn over.

"Oh my dear boy, do watch where you're going" the old man smiled.

"Yes, sorry sir" Harry nodded trying to get away.

"I dare say I haven't spoken to you since we returned this year, how are you?" Slughorn asked curiously his usual large grin on his kind old face.

"I'm very well thanks, yourself?" Harry replied quickly desperate to get away his eyes darting around making sure nobody had seen him.

"Not too bad having a bit of trouble with my back at the moment, but nothing Madame Pomprey can't fix!" he laughed waving a finger in the air.

"Yeah well I hope it gets better, I really should be going I'm late" Harry nodded trying to walk around the man.

"Oh of course, I see you're in a rush. Well, have a good weekend Harry!" Slughorn waved as Harry bolted down the stairs.

"You too Professor!" he called jumping down the bottom few stairs.

Running as fast as he could he charged down the dungeon corridor skidding to a halt he slammed hard into Snape's office door, falling backwards he landed on his back, stars appearing before his eyes as the door swung open….


	11. Cut For The Culprit

"Harry?" Severus' gentle voice spoke full of concern. Holding out his hand he lifted Harry to his feet. "What on earth were you doing?" he asked shaking his head in confusion.

"I uhh ran into the door…." Harry blushed following Snape into his office.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" Snape asked looking the boy up and down carefully.

"No I'm fine thank you I just hurt my shoulder" Harry chuckled feeling the blush spread across his face.

"Come here" Severus smiled pulling Harry into the tenderest of kisses wrapping his arms fully around Harry's smaller frame he deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling around Harry's warm mouth

Minutes passed before they broke apart, the need for air becoming too great.

"That was great" Harry panted smiling up into Severus' kind face.

"Wasn't it just" Snape chuckled.

"By the way I have something to tell you" Harry said quickly.

"What's that?" asked Snape.

"Earlier on today at lunch I overheard Malfoy talking to Crabb outside" Harry began following Severus over to his chair. Severus dropped down patting his lap as Harry climbed into it straddling him comfortably.

"Go on" the older male replied as Harry rested his hands on Severus' shoulders, Severus' hands placed lightly in the small of Harry's back supporting him.

"He was telling Crabb to watch out for him on Saturday night, that whatever they're doing they can't be caught and it kind of sounded like he was threatening Crabb a little" Harry frowned.

"That doesn't sound good, but at least we know where to look now and that proves he is up to something they shouldn't be" Severus replied slowly.

"But that's not all" Harry shook his head frowning.

"Why, what else have you heard?" Snape asked quickly searching the boy's face.

"Crabb said he would look out for them tonight as well" Harry added quickly.

"Tonight, what for?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure they didn't say but it can't be anything they should be doing if Malfoy needs a watch dog" Harry sighed.

"Severus?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "Nobody can see the light from your office can they?" he said slowly.

"No they shouldn't be able to see anything, the only light they will have is the torches if they come on" Severus replied confusedly. "Why?" he asked.

"Because if Malfoy is the person doing all that graffiti then we might be able to catch him out too" Harry replied a grin spreading across his handsome young face.

"How do you propose we catch him?" Snape asked quickly.

"Not sure, but muggles set up this type of camera which records things it's called CCTV and you can have it fed to a monitor and record the rooms and such at night, play it back and see if anyone is on tape doing it that way you can prove it was them" Harry snapped his fingers.

"But where exactly are we going to get that?" Severus asked frowning slightly.

"One of the muggle studies classrooms might have cameras but I'm not so sure they will be proper CCTV ones, any video camera will do though" Harry replied. "Provided it has some light" he added.

"Yes but the culprit isn't exactly going to be stalking around with all the lights on are they?" Severus replied.

"True but is it worth the shot?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"There is another way I could use Legilimency against Mr. Malfoy to find out if it was him that is doing this or I could give him Veritaserum which in turn could both get me into trouble with Dumbledore" Snape sighed.

"What if I were to use it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Perhaps but not right now because you are not very well skilled in that area and if Malfoy somehow manages to close his mind against you then you could be in trouble. Draco is a user of the Legilimens himself however he is not very well trained" Snape replied slowly.

"So what you're saying is we really need to catch him in the act?" Harry asked thoughtfully. What Severus was saying made sense, it wasn't right to invade someone's mind at random and start making accusations without any proof, and using Veritaserum on students was not allowed.

"Yes but enough of that" Severus spoke gently pulling Harry forward pressing their lips together softly.

It wasn't long before dormant hands began to run their way over each other's bodies, Harry's right hand found its way into Severus' long ebony hair and the other was making its way around his chest.

Severus' left hand moved down to gently squeeze Harry's ass making him emit a moan and tilt his head back pressing their bodies closer together as his other hand slid up Harry's back a little way trying to keep him well supported.

"I've got a surprise for you waiting upstairs" Severus whispered against Harry's mouth.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Come on you'll have to wait and find out" Severus said calmly getting to his feet and pulling Harry through the door up the stairs.

Locking his quarter's door behind him he beckoned Harry to follow down the corridor. Walking into a room on the left Harry was slightly taken aback.

"Please take a seat" Severus beckoned towards the dark wooden chairs, their backs shaped into beautifully carved patterns of serpents. The room was fairly large, painted a deep red with black furnishings. The table was relatively small, a chair at each end it was dressed in a long satin red table cloth with tall black candle stick holders adorned with long red candles. Pointing his wand at them the flames burst into life flickering softly in the light as Harry sat down in the chair closest to him admiring the well-polished silver cutlery laid out perfectly in front of him and the large crystal plate set in place.

He watched Severus as the man carefully opened the oven lifting out a hot tray of golden well roasted Turkey and vegetables. He eyed Severus who began dishing the food out, carrying two plates he placed one immaculately arranged plate of food in front of Harry and one in his own place, taking a seat he smiled at the boy.

"This looks amazing, Severus" said Harry admiring the wonderfully cooked meal as he cut into the tender food and put some into his mouth.

"Thank you" Severus nodded as two goblets lowered in front of each of them.

"No thank you, this is delicious much better than anything in the great hall. You should have been a chef" Harry chuckled watching a faint blush creep onto the potions masters face.

After they had finished eating, Severus levitated the dishes into the sink where they immediately began cleaning themselves as they tucked into the ice cream sundae's for dessert.

"I'm so full" Harry moaned resting a hand on his bloated stomach as Snape cleared away the dishes.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Severus replied tugging Harry to his feet and leading him from the room.

"It's only just gone eight, the students will all be back in their common rooms by now it's curfew" Snape replied slowly.

"You want to see if you can catch the graffiti artist?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes that's if you do want to help me tonight?" Severus stopped to face Harry.

"Of course, the sooner they get caught the better it is for everyone" Harry nodded following Snape quietly down the stairs back into his office.

"Do you really think that it is Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly as he straddled Severus' lap.

"I'm not sure, come on lets go and patrol nobody will be about at this time" Severus whispered as Harry got up and turned towards the office door.

"But first things first…." Severus whispered pushing Harry back against his desk he pressed their lips together.

Harry gasped as Severus' tongue found its way into his mouth caressing his own in loving motions. Leaning back Harry allowed Severus to press his full body against him, running his hands over Harry's chest and stomach.

Pushing Harry down so he was lying on his back Severus climbed on top of him, knocking a glass from the desk which landed and smashed on the stone floor. They didn't hear a quiet knock at the door as Harry let out a load groan feeling Severus' lips against the pulse point of his neck.

Standing with his ear against the door Lupin frowned listening intently to the strange noises and the sounds of objects falling to the ground. Frowning he took a deep breath and forced the door open.

Harry and Severus sprang apart faster than you could say detention. Harry rolled off the desk his face flaring up crimson as he stood trying to avoid eye contact with Lupin, Severus didn't look much better as he tried to straighten up his robes his face holding a fiery blush.

"Have I come at a bad time? I see you're busy…." Lupin asked looking from one to the other a look of surprise on his face.

"Uh no, you haven't" Severus replied standing fully upright desperately trying to hide his blush.

"I was right though Severus, you were kissing someone" Lupin chuckled looking towards Harry.

"Listen here, Lupin. You mustn't mention what you have seen to anyone" Severus said in a cold voice.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on it, your secrets safe with me" Remus replied taking a few steps towards them. "I do apologise for barging in, I did knock but you didn't answer and I could hear things falling to the ground" he added pointing to the various objects lying across the office floor.

"Ah, well, yeah" Harry replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What exactly is it you felt compelled you to come all the way down to see me this evening Lupin?" Severus asked staring at the mousey haired man before him.

"It is kind of an emergency, I have just seen two students they appeared to be skulking down hear and when I called out to them they bolted somewhere down the other end of the corridor out of sight" Lupin said slowly gesturing to the left where it lead further into the dungeons.

"What? Who was it?" Harry asked quickly his blush fading.

"I don't know they both had their hoods up and they didn't seem to want anyone to know they were coming down" Remus stated.

"And it was two of them you say, Male or female?" Severus asked quickly searching Remus' scarred face.

"Well I only saw them from the back but I would say they were most likely to be males, one was relatively short and chubby the other was taller and quite slim" Remus replied.

"Malfoy and Crabb?" Harry asked quickly.

"It could have been but as I said I didn't see their faces they ran when I called out" Lupin sighed.

"And they went down further into the dungeons?" Severus asked raising his dark eyebrows.

"Yes they ran so quickly I didn't see exactly how far they went" Lupin replied.

"Thanks Professor" Harry nodded and turned to Snape. "I think we should go down there and have a look" he said quickly.

"Quite right, Harry. Come on Lupin" Severus beckoned the two of them towards the door, resting a finger across his thin lips as if to silence them he quietly opened the door and slipped out closely followed by Harry and Remus.

Pulling his wand from his robe pocket Severus crept down the hallway against the wall ushering Remus and Harry behind him so they weren't easily seen. It was dark, a faint glow of light emitted through the fire torches at the other end of the corridor.

"Do you think they're still down there?" Harry whispered to Lupin.

"Well we didn't hear them walk past and it was literally about a minute before I came into the office" Lupin replied quietly.

They moved further down the halls and looked around.

"Lumos" Severus flicked his wand as light spilled from the tip of it illuminating the dark corridors. Passing by the last few classrooms he sighed, they were all empty.

"Are you sure you saw someone down here?" Harry asked frowning as they headed back along the corridor.

"Yes positive, two figures" Remus nodded as Severus stopped abruptly.

"Look!" he pointed towards the open classroom door just up from his office in the direction of the great hall. Through the darkness they could make out two figures whispering to each other and creeping out of the classroom.

"STOP!" Severus bellowed rushing towards them.

The two figures froze on the spot before turning sharply and running.

"Stupefy!" Harry thrust his wand, the spell bouncing off the wall narrowly missing the smaller figure.

"Flippendo" A loud male voice shouted from down the corridor, the burst of bright blue light shot down the corridor hitting Snape in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"Diffindo!" shouted Harry angrily rushing ahead, the spell ricocheted off the side of the taller boy's face making him grab at the skin as he continued to run.

"LUMOS MAXIMA" Remus shouted light erupting from his wand filling the entire corridor with a brilliant sliver explosion of light, the two figures stood dazed by the light.

"MALFOY!" Harry shouted running down the hall catching sight of bleached blonde hair underneath the taller figures hood before the figure began to run again.

"Bombarda" he shouted and the wall shook exploding a few of the large stones into Harry's path so he couldn't get past.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?" Remus asked appearing by his side with Severus.

"Yes I'm fine it didn't hit me, are you alright?" he turned to Snape his face full of concern.

"Absolutely fine, did you get a look at them?" Severus asked quickly rubbing at his stomach.

"I only saw briefly under the taller person's hood, they had peroxide blonde hair and pale skin, the other person was just pale" Harry replied looking from Severus to Remus and back again. "I'm pretty sure it was Malfoy" he nodded quickly.

"Not to sound rude or anything but a few students have bleached blonde hair and white skin, however it does seem suspicious and I do think that we need more evidence before we can actually prove anything" Remus replied with a sigh.

"Indeed we cannot just punish him or go to Aberforth about him and accuse him just in case it actually wasn't him" Severus replied. "Although, we can approach Dumbledore about it, maybe ask his permission to use the Veritaserum on him" he added thoughtfully.

"Well whoever it is will have a cut on their face, my Diffindo charm hit them on the right hand cheek, so whoever turns up to class like that is going to be in for a shock" Harry nodded taking a deep breath.

"I'll keep an eye out for anyone tomorrow" Remus replied slowly. "For now I had better be going I am worn out" he yawned loudly stretching his arms out.

"Goodnight Professor" Harry smiled weakly.

"Night, Lupin" Severus replied flatly.

"Good evening to both of you, and don't worry your secret is safe with me" he nodded gently before turning and heading down the dungeon corridor, pushing past the pile of rubble he continued off through the castle back to his quarters.

"So you really think it was Malfoy?" Severus asked when Lupin had gone.

"Positive" Harry replied as they headed back through the office door and into Severus' chambers. Locking the door behind them Severus lead Harry into his living room.

"You know I should really give you detention for attacking another student…." Severus began as they sat down on the sofa together.

"Aw you wouldn't do that to me would you, Severus?" Harry pouted fluttering his eyelashes.

"Ooohh that's a tough one" Severus smirked playfully drumming his fingers against his pointed chin.

"Are you actually going to ask to use the Veritaserum?" Harry asked pressing himself closer to Snape.

"I will do on Monday morning, no point asking on a weekend because it might be quite difficult to get hold of Mr. Malfoy" Severus replied as the fire erupted into bright dancing flames. "Thankfully I have a good bit left in my store cupboard, lucky I had it eh?" he chuckled as Harry edged closer.

"Hmm very" the boy smirked.

"And you could always be a witness when I do it" Snape added glancing at Harry. "And we need to check those classrooms tomorrow to see if anything else has been done" he added thoughtfully keeping his eyes on the boy prowling closer to him.

"I don't want to hear another word about Malfoy, Veritaserum or Lupin's nosey problems" Harry said seductively pushing Severus further into the sofa.

A smirked curled at the corners of Severus' mouth before Harry leaned forward pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss….


	12. Night Of Passion

"Harry…." Severus whispered as their lips connected again, his fingers trailed up the boy's partially exposed neck and cupped his round blush covered cheek delicately as his other hand held the boy close to him.

Their tongues were in a violent battle for dominance over each other's mouths as Harry stroked Severus' satin locks through his slender fingers his other hand tracing up Severus' taught well-muscled thigh. He lay between the older man's legs across the sofa pressing down into him.

A soft moan escaped Severus' parted kiss swollen lips feeling the Harry pressing up against his groin sent shockwaves down his abdomen.

"Do you want to go to my room?" Severus whispered softly stroking the boys flushed face.

Nodding Harry got up quickly. Severus took him by the hand and lead him into the corridor turning left he swept up the corridor pushing the first door on the left open he shoved Harry inside slamming the door behind them Harry didn't even get much of a chance to look around the room before Severus pushed him backwards onto the enormous four poster bed. Falling on his back Harry allowed Severus to climb on top of him, his cape falling delicately over their bodies.

"Severus…." Whispered Harry feeling his lovers sharp pearly white teeth sink into his neck, fingers slowly were unbuttoning the front of his plain white shirt, pushing his baggy black school robes from his shoulders.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck as he pushed the robes from the black satin sheeted bed, feeling the man pull off his tie in a swift movement dropping it with the robes. His crotch was on fire and straining against the thin fabric of his school trousers.

Harry kicked off his shoes, bending his knees he pressed his feet flat against the bed Snape slipped carefully between his legs as he pulled Harry's shirt from his shoulders exposing his bare torso.

Harry tensed and moaned as Severus began planting small sweet kisses along his jawline and down his neck bumping over his collar bone he continued his slow journey down flicking his tongue over the boy's rosy erect nipple.

Harry gasped as Snape let his trail of kisses down Harry's stomach, the long raven hair tickling his bare skin as Snape glanced up at Harry stopping just before the boy's trousers. Nodding quickly, Harry felt his top button un-pop and the zipper slip down tooth by tooth.

"Oh god…." Harry moaned as Severus yanked his trousers down allowing them to fall to the ground with the rest of his uniform he sat back and admired the boy's tight black underwear his erection straining against the tight soft fabric.

"Now take off your clothes" Harry said quietly playing with the ends of Severus' hair, his emerald eyes burning with lust.

A smirk spread across Severus' face as he dropped his billowing cape to the ground, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt he pulled off his knee length blazer thrusting it to the side.

Harry reached out and started un-popping each of the man's shirt buttons before pushing it back over his broad shoulders exposing his pale lightly toned torso. A faint sprinkling of dark hair adorned on his chest and lower abdomen. He had scars running across his shoulders, in the tops of his arms and across his ribs. Harry gently trailed his finger along one of the larger ones making Severus flinch nervously.

"You're so hot….." Harry smirked pulling the man forward into a deep kiss. Reaching down he undid the top of Severus' trousers, pulling down the zipper he pushed them over the man's slim hips.

Pulling back Snape reached down and fully removed the clothing. Harry glanced at him and could see his swelling erection standing firm against his loose black boxer shorts.

Pressing Harry back into the bed, Severus pressed their lips together firmly, one arm pressed against into the bed on the left hand side of Harry's head, the other stroking its way down his body feeling every inch of his torso as his fingers trailed down bumping over the hem of his underwear the gently began to stroke Harry's member through the cloth.

Moving forward, Severus pressed their members together and began to gently and slowly rub their hips together back and forth making both of them moan.

Suddenly Harry pushed Severus forward. Confused, Severus furrowed his brow as Harry forced him to kneel up. Getting on all fours, Harry pulled the front of Snape's boxers down his erection springing free.

"Harry what are you doing?" he asked in confusion as Harry leaned forward holding the base in his hand he gently licked the tip. Severus cried out with surprise and pleasure as Harry's whole mouth wrapped around the end of his penis sucking on it lightly his tongue swirling around the tip.

Severus moaned again as Harry picked up the pace taking a little more into his mouth he felt a small amount of pre-cum leak from the man's throbbing member. It tasted sweet but had a slimy texture.

Pulling back Harry lay back down on the bed smirking, his legs splayed.

"Well what are you waiting for, Severus?" he groaned gazing up at the man through half lidded eyes. Severus felt his member jump at the sight of him, he was throbbing almost unbearably.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Severus purred leaning over Harry their lips barely a centimetre apart.

"Positive" Harry grinned kissing Severus quickly on the lips as the man pulled his boxer shorts down and off in one swift movement.

Sliding his fingers into his mouth, Severus slowly trailed them down Harry's body, slipping them between his legs he ran them over Harry's entrance gently before slowly pushing one inside feeling Harry tense around it.

"Are you okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop at any point" Severus said nervously.

Harry nodded his reply as he felt a second finger slide in next to the first moving in a scissor motion.

"Just do it!" Harry whined impatiently.

Withdrawing his fingers, Severus smirked.

"Impatient are we?" he teased positioning himself over Harry pressing the tip of his member to the boys entrance.

Capturing Harry's lips with his own Severus pushed himself slowly into Harry feeling the boy tense arching his back.

"You're sure you are okay?" Severus asked looking into Harrys eyes.

"I'm fine stop worrying" Harry whispered pulling him into another kiss as he slowly began to thrust his hips in gentle slow movements feeling Harry ease up around him.

It was painful, very painful but it felt good. Harry leaned into Severus' kiss as he pushed himself deeper inside.

Lifting his legs up, he wrapped them around Severus' waist feeling the man slide slightly deeper picking up the pace. A sudden wave of pleasure tore through him and he cried out loudly much to the surprise of Snape.

"I think I found your prostate" Severus chuckled thrusting himself into the tiny bundle of nerves again making Harry whimper beneath him.

"Keep going" Harry panted digging his nails into his lovers shoulder as Severus continued to thrust into him moaning loudly, his dark eyes hazy as he brought their lips together their tongues automatically fighting against each other in the heat of the passion as his pace quickened.

"You're so hot when you moan…." Harry whimpered as Snape thrust into him again emitting a loud moan of his own.

"You too, Harry" he gasped thrusting faster and faster, his hand reaching down to stroke Harry's member.

"I'm gonna-" Severus cried out Harry's name as his hot seed erupted inside the boy, unable to take it any longer Harry spilt his own between their stomach's and all over Snape's hand.

They collapsed panting and gasping for air, Severus looking into Harry's eyes smiling widely, Harry had never seen him smile like that before.

"That was fucking amazing" Severus chuckled stroking Harry's hair.

"I never thought I'd hear a teacher swear" Harry laughed finding it highly amusing that Snape of all people would swear.

"I bet you never thought you'd be fucking a teacher either, especially not me" Severus laughed pulling Harry under the covers with him lying down into the freshly fluffed black satin pillows.

Harry glanced around the room as Snape pulled him tightly into his arms. The room was lit gently by the same flaming torches of purple and blue, the walls were painted with a deep metallic purple and the floor was black stone much like the rest of his quarters, it was covered mostly by a thick dark purple fluffy rug, most likely sheepskin. The enormous four poster bed had long purple drapes hanging down the sides and two bedside tables at each side.

"Your room is lovely" Harry nodded snuggling further into Snape's arms.

"Thank you, but I'd much rather be looking at you" he replied slowly pressing his pink lips to Harry's own.

"You know this is the best night of my life" Harry smiled gazing over at the heavy curtained window, the moonlight shone through onto the bed making it feel so much more romantic.

"Me too, Harry, me too" Severus whispered quietly. "You know I've never properly had consenting intercourse with anyone until now" he added slowly.

"Really? Well as you could tell I was a virgin" Harry blushed.

"I'm glad you chose to lose it to me" Severus whispered.

"I love you" Harry replied kissing Severus lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, so much" Severus pulled him into a tighter embrace closing his dark shining eyes his long eyelashes casting shadows across his skin.

Yawning Harry could feel himself drift off, tonight had certainly been eventful; Lupin barging in on them in the office, almost catching the graffiti artists, and losing his virginity to the man he loves. Yeah, and tomorrow they would have Malfoy once and for all….


	13. You Effing Perverts!

The next morning Harry woke to the sun filtering through the room. Opening his eyes he blinked himself awake. Yawning he turned to his left to see Severus lying sleeping peacefully, the covers barely covering his lower abdomen, his jet black hair falling over his face making him look almost surreal, like a painting.

Turning on his side he snuggled into the man pressing their noses together he stared at Severus watching him sleep for a while before pressing their lips together.

Severus' onyx eyes fluttered open, at first he thought he was still dreaming as he felt Harry's warm tender lips against his own.

"Morning" he smirked pulling Harry quickly on top of him.

"Good morning to you to, sir" Harry smirked playfully.

After about an hour of making out, Harry pulled back rolling off of the man he loved he smiled at him.

"We should really get up and get some breakfast" Severus smiled gently squeezing Harry's hand.

Most of the day was spent playing Wizard's chess, Harry lost every single time and was starting to get irritable after the twelfth time.

"You aren't getting any better at this" Severus laughed check mating yet another game.

"You could at least let me win" Harry pouted cutely.

"Ah but if I did it wouldn't make you any better now would it?" Severus chuckled.

A sudden hammering at Severus' chambers door caught both of their attention. Frowning they looked at each other in confusion.

"I'll see to it" Severus replied getting up and strolling from the room. Harry heard a voice and the door closing behind them.

Seconds later Severus reappeared through the door with Lupin in tow wearing the shabbiest beige robes Harry had ever seen.

"Professor Lupin, sir" Harry frowned looking from Snape to Lupin and back again.

"We have a bit of a situation going on, Harry" Lupin fidgeted his hands around nervously.

"What's going on?" Severus asked quickly searching the man's face.

"This morning when you two missed breakfast, Umm well…." He trailed off looking down at his over polished old brown shoes.

"A lot of people miss breakfast on a Saturday" Harry stated bluntly. "But go on" he added staring at Lupin.

"Well you see it was Malfoy…." Remus trailed off trying to avoid eye contact with either of them.

"What has he done now?" Harry asked quickly fear gripping his throat.

"He says he has some evidence of some 'inappropriate happenings' on record that are disturbing and shocking and he is going to reveal them to the whole school tomorrow night" Remus said quickly becoming even more nervous.

"What kind of happenings?" Severus asked slowly.

"He didn't give any details he just stood up suddenly and made an announcement" Remus replied.

"Did you see his face? Was it hurt?" Harry asked quickly.

"He didn't turn his face so I couldn't get a good look at him, he was quite far away and by the time I had finished he'd already left" Lupin answered warily.

"Do you think he knows?" Snape asked flatly, his face didn't particularly show any interest.

"Maybe but I'm not sure as I said he didn't give any details out" Remus sighed loudly. "What are you going to do if he does know?" he added looking up into Severus' dark eyes.

"Nothing, as far as I'm concerned we haven't done anything wrong" Severus shrugged.

"And you Harry?" Lupin asked turning to face him.

"I agree with Severus, we have more against him than he does us" Harry smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus frowned looking at the two men.

"Well, all we need to see is his face if its cut or we can ask Madame Pomphrey in the hospital wing if he's been in to get it taken care of, the wound will have been to nasty to possibly fix himself and he can't walk around with a huge plaster on all day" Harry said quickly. "If we can catch him out for the graffiti and we also know of something else he is doing that will get him into trouble" he added with a chuckle as he glanced over at Severus.

"What? Tell me" Lupin said excitedly.

"Why don't you come with us tonight and see?" Severus asked politely.

"Tonight? okay sure, luckily it's not a full moon and I have nothing planned, but still when do I ever have anything planned…." He rambled.

"Lupin you're going on again" Severus sighed with annoyance, he hated it when Lupin started to ramble on about things, it must have been nerves or something mind you, Lupin always talked far too much for his own good even when he was at school once started he would end up in deep conversation with himself.

"Sorry, sorry. Yes I would love to come do I need to bring anything?" he asked quickly looking excitedly from Severus to Harry.

"Just your wand" Harry smiled, he always liked Lupin even if he was a bit strange at times.

"Were not going to be doing something we could get in serious trouble for?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"No of course not, will you stop acting like a junked up teenager!" Severus snapped his temper getting the better of him.

"Alright sorry, I had better be going and I'll keep an eye out for Draco. What time shall we meet?" he asked eagerly.

"Let's say nine outside the office and we can get a move on from there" Harry nodded quickly.

"Okay I shall see you two then. Have fun" Remus waved seeing himself out the door.

Once they heard the door close Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"For a minute there I thought we were in trouble for something" Harry breathed feeling Severus' strong arms wrap around him.

"Don't be silly we'll be okay. Thankfully it was Lupin but I don't know what to make of this Malfoy problem" Severus replied hugging Harry tightly to his torso.

"I don't think we should go down to dinner tonight either" Harry said quickly.

"In case he blurts something out and we don't have any evidence to bust him?" Snape replied.

"Yeah that and if we want to catch him doing whatever it is he is doing then we really shouldn't be the ones exposed first" Harry sighed.

That evening they finished their dinner and sat by the fire enjoying each other's company.

"What time is it?" Harry asked slowly.

"It's about eight thirty" Severus yawned looking at his pocket watch.

"Well we have half an hour, what do you want to do?" Harry asked happily snuggled in Snape's arms.

"Perhaps the one thing we haven't done today" Severus said quickly. "Check the dungeons" he added as Harry sat up.

"Yeah, we really should have done that this morning" Harry replied following Severus to the door. Exiting the living quarters Snape locked the door behind him heading down the spiral staircase they moved back into his office.

"Looks like Lupin must have cleaned up" Severus pointed to the immaculately tidy office.

Opening the door they ran straight into the man in question almost frightening each other to death.

"Oh god…. Severus you frightened me" Lupin gasped clutching his chest.

"Lupin what in the world are you doing down here?" Severus asked in shock.

"I came a little early I was too excited, I hope you don't mind" he grinned his lob sided hair falling in front of his face.

"Yes never mind that, were going to check the classrooms" Harry waved as they left the office, Snape being sure to lock it behind him so nobody could vandalise that.

Walking down the corridor they pushed open the classroom that the two figures had left last night. With a flick of a wand the torches burst into flames illuminating the whole room.

Severus walked down the first aisle checking the desks as Lupin strolled around the back gazing at the walls and Harry went straight for the front of the room towards the desk.

"Look at this!" he cried pointing towards the desk. Severus and Lupin came running staring down at the table someone had drawn an enormous graphic picture of male genitals firing out their juices, the image had been charmed to move so every few seconds it let another rocket load off.

"That is really, really foul" Lupin tutted shaking his head.

"Who would even think about doing something like that?" Severus asked raising one eyebrow.

"I've seen enough, let's go" Harry nodded towards they door where they left.

"Toilets" Severus pointed towards the boy's toilet door. Pushing it open he noticed the mess from his Poly Juice potion had gone, Filch must have cleaned up.

"Lumos Maxima" he said light erupting from his wand filling the whole room.

"Oh wow" Lupin gaped staring around someone had done the entire men's bathroom over. The floor, ceiling, stalls and urinals were plastered in graffiti.

"I am Severus Snape and I like to stick four fingers up my bum" Harry read aloud from one of the mirrors.

"My name is Snape and if you want a hard ride all night long then drop me a message, requirements are being male and being a student" Lupin read and grimaced glancing at Harry whose face had caught fire.

"Severus Snape likes to drink rapid growth potions to enlarge the size of his two inch (erect) penis" Lupin read from the walls written in bright silver shining paint.

"Like you'd need to…. Harry said quietly watching Snape's face turn a bright vermillion.

"Too much information" Lupin cringed covering his ears. "Wow someone really has it in for you Sev" Lupin added examining the pictures someone had drawn graphically of Snape bending a dark haired boy with glasses over a chair.

"I'm really gonna have it in with them when I catch them" Severus growled shaking his head at some of the writing on the cubicle doors.

"Don't say that Sev, you might excite them" Harry teased.

"Unfortunately, it probably would" Severus added with an embarrassed sigh.

All three of them burst out laughing as they left the toilets and headed down the dungeon corridor out into the main entrance of the school. It was silent nobody was about, all the students would be busy in their commons rooms playing games or having a party and the teachers would all be relaxing in their quarters for the evening.

"Where to now?" Lupin asked looking around him as they walked through the castle heading for the covered bridge.

"Were going to bust Malfoy, we know he's going to be out here tonight with Pansy Parkinson" Harry said quietly as they walked past the courtyard and through the entrance and out into the grounds by the bridge.

"How would you know that?" Lupin asked confusedly.

"Don't go blabbing this around but we took a Poly Juice potion and went into the Slytherin common room and got quite a bit of information from Vincent Crabb" Severus replied his cape flowing behind him as usual.

"But surely you can just walk through the door?" Lupin stated bluntly.

"Yes Lupin I can, but if I do nobody is going to go around gossiping this kind of information to me, are they? Keep up" Snape sighed impatiently.

"I suppose you're right" Remus sighed as they walked along the covered bridge and out into the dark grounds.

"Lu-" Remus began but Harry stuck his arm out in front of him quickly.

"Don't light your wand, if they see a light coming they will stop and we won't be able to catch them out" he said quietly as they walked down the grounds through the cover of some of the lone trees.

The moon shone through the sky over head illuminating the black lake, casting shadows over the grounds giving them good cover.

"Besides if anyone else catches us skulking around here at this time of night we're all going to be in serious trouble" Severus added heading along the rock face towards the lake side.

"I can sense something, or rather smell something…." Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Which would be?" Severus asked slowly.

"Stop come back in here" Harry grabbed the two men by the arms yanking them behind a small cluster of trees.

"What is it Harry?" Remus asked suddenly looking around.

"Look over there, by the water's edge" he pointed towards the lakeside, the moon shone down casting a glimmer across the water's lapping surface, two figures could be made out lying together in the grass.

"What is that?" Lupin asked squinting through the darkness.

"Come on let's get closer" Harry whispered beckoning them through the other end of the trees and along the grassy bank. Ducking down they hid behind a large heavy boulder sitting in the way, peering over the top they could see the scene more clearly.

"Is that Draco Malfoy?" Lupin asked quietly as the figures became illuminated brightly in the natural light.

"Sure looks that way" Harry replied frowning.

"What are, are they?" Lupin ogled at the two of them, Malfoy clearly on top of Pansy their moans could be heard from their position. "Oh that's just wrong" Lupin said in disgusting sticking his tongue out in horror at the two. "So that's what I could smell…." He gagged in disgust.

"How wonderful it is to stand and watch your students have a quick romp by the lakeside on such a beautiful evening" Severus sighed sarcastically.

"We should burst in on them now" Harry said slowly creeping out from behind the boulder, he pulled out his wand.

"Come on Lupin" hissed Severus as they crept towards the pair, closer and closer aiming their wands at them.

"Having fun Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked loudly stopping a few feet away.

The look on Malfoy's face was priceless, Harry had to force down the explosion of laughter threatening to escape his mouth. Lupin looked absolutely horrified at the sight of Draco half naked laying in the grass between Pansy's legs her chest out on display for the world to see.

"You fucking perverts!" shrieked Pansy pushing Malfoy off quickly and yanking up her skirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Draco yelled pulling his trousers back up and backing away from them trying to hide the absolute shame written across his face.

"I could ask you the same question" Severus replied.

Turning on their heels, Draco and Pansy set off up the hillside at a run, charging back towards the castle.

"Come on you're not just going to let them get away are you?" Lupin said moving forwards.

Looking at each other for a moment, Harry and Severus ran after Remus up the hillside.

"These robes were certainly not made for chasing randy teenagers around the school grounds" Severus said loudly making Harry laugh as he looked at the man running with his cape flying up in the air, his robes billowing at his sides he looked like some kind of crazed psychotic bear charging after them, his body seemed about twice the size with the black robes flying in all directions, his dark eyes contrasting his skin and the ferocious look on his face from the rage seeing Malfoy and Parkinson had given him.

"Severus you're enough to frighten your own shadow!" Remus laughed looking back at the man.

"Stupefy" Malfoy's voice echoed in the distance, the spell hit a nearby tree causing some of the bark to spring loose and shower them all.

"Lumos Maxima" Remus yelled sending a blazing light across the grounds so they could at least see better.

"Reducto" Pansy shouted the curse narrowly missing Harry's arm as he jumped out of the way trying to avoid it.

"Flippendo" Harry shouted firing a jet of blue light at the pair, it knocked Malfoy to the ground but Pansy immediately helped him to his feet in a mad rush back towards the castle.

They ran at full pace through the covered bridge and back into the courtyard.

"Bombarda" Malfoy shouted blasting out half the wall nearly knocking them over.

"He tried this last night!" Harry exclaimed watching Lupin jump over a rock.

"Rictusempra!" he shouted, the charm thrust Pansy back into a wall, she was shrieking with laughter as they approached fast Malfoy grabbed her and dragged her into the castle.

"Come on we have to catch them!" shouted Harry as they threw themselves into the main entrance their eyes darting around, they were gone.

"Do you think they have gone back to the Slytherin common room?" Harry asked quickly turning to Snape.

"Not likely because they know I could go and drag them out by their hair" Severus replied panting for breath.

"Oh damn it!" Remus stamped a foot angrily.

"Well at least we know they're doing it and using Bombarda just proves that had to be Malfoy last night, it just does!" Harry cried angrily.

"Don't worry Harry we'll have him for this tomorrow" Severus replied an evil smirk crossing his face, his eyes lit up aggressively. He was scary when he got like this.

"You mean if we wait and see what Malfoy does tomorrow?" Harry asked slowly tilting his head to one side.

"Yes, tomorrow on my signal Harry we will thrash him before he gets to us" Severus replied a tone of excitement flooding through his voice.

"Lupin you are going to be a witness to all of this, right?" Severus turned to ask his friend.

"Yes of course I will" Remus nodded a kind smile playing on his face.

"We really appreciate everything you are doing for us you know" Harry smiled wrapping his arm around Severus' lower back in return Snape wrapped his across his lovers shoulders.

"It's no trouble at all, anything to help my friends" he grinned happily.

"And for once in my life, Remus, I can actually call you friend" Severus smiled gently at the man.

"Good to know. If you don't mind I am going to turn in, I like to be in bed early" Remus nodded heading for the grand staircase with a wave.

"Let's get back to my quarters too, Harry" Severus smiled as they walked hand in hand back down the dungeons corridor, through the office and into Snape's living quarters.

Severus felt better than ever as they dropped down onto the sofa, conjuring two goblets he handed one to Harry as the fire sprang into life with its usual roar of colours.

"I feel much better now after making amends with Lupin" Severus began.

"I'm surprised you managed to patch things over so well, amazing what one mad chase and a few jokes can do isn't it?" Harry chuckled sipping at his pumpkin juice.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me too, Harry" Severus smiled stroking the boy's face.

"You know I love you Sev" Harry smiled kissing the man's fingers.

"And I love you too, Harry" Snape laughed leaning forward and kissing Harry lovingly on the lips….


	14. Draco Malfoy

"Come on Sev…." Harry whispered feeling the older male's fingers trail across his bare torso. Hey lay across the satin sheeted bed wearing only a pair of loose fitting jeans and his socks.

"Be patient, my love" Severus whispered kissing the boy's abdomen his hair tickling the bare white skin.

"I need you now" he whined as Snape un-popped the top button of the jeans, his erection was straining angrily against the thick fabric desperate for release.

Chuckling light to himself, Severus pulled the zipper down growling deep within his throat as he slid the jeans over Harry's hips, his erection clearly visible through his tight white boxer shorts.

Snape began teasing the boy running a long slender finger up and down his member from base to tip watching him squirm and groan out to him begging for more.

"Is that good?" Severus purred his own member throbbing against his loose deep red boxer shorts.

"Very" Harry groaned as Snape slipped the boy's underwear off leaving him fully naked on the bed panting. "Take yours off" he moaned watching Severus pull his own down, his equally hard member springing free.

Leaning down Severus pushed Harry into the bed, pressing their lips together in a rough passionate kiss, their tongues flailing wildly in their mouths.

When they broke apart gasping for breath they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Fuck me Sev" Harry groaned parting his legs further for Severus to drop down between them.

"Are you sure, you might be a little sore from last night?" Severus replied concern washing over his handsome face.

"No I'll be fine, please just do it" Harry begged wiggling his small hips impatiently.

Pressing the tip of his penis to Harry's tight entrance, Severus dropped his lips to the Pulse point of his neck as he pushed himself inside hearing a hiss of pain mixed with pleasure from Harry whom arched his back.

"Are you sure you're ok? I can stop if you want me to" Severus whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine…. Please…." Harry whined biting into Severus' shoulder playfully.

"Fuck…." Severus moaned as he began to slowly thrust his hips into Harry.

Lifting his legs up Harry wrapped them tightly around Snape's taught slender waist, the man slid deeper as he did so making Harry bite his lip with excitement.

Picking up the pace, Severus began to thrust a little harder, loud moan's escaping his parted lips as he gazed into Harry's eyes lovingly.

"Severus…." Harry moaned draping his arms around his lover's strong shoulders.

"You feel so fucking good…." Severus moaned biting his bottom lip.

"You feel so fucking big, in a good way of course" Harry replied cheekily his eyes shining with excitement.

Smirking, Severus felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

Thrusting harder and faster, he listened to Harry's loud groans of pleasure, thrusting hard into the boy's prostate Harry cried out in surprise and pleasure.

"Again" he moaned digging his nails into Snape's back feeling the man thrust hard into him again.

Moving even faster, Snape could feel a tightness clenching at him.

"I'm gonna cum" He moaned thrusting his head back spilling his hot seed into Harry who cried out and shot his own load between their stomach's.

"That was amazing…." Harry groaned loudly feeling Severus withdraw himself and pull them both under the covers again like the previous night.

"Tell me about it" Severus laughed his cheeks still flushed with excitement and his eyes shining with happiness.

"Next time you have to let me ride you…." Harry chuckled cuddling up to Severus.

"Anything you want, Harry" Sev replied with a smirk, kissing the top of Harry's ruffled hair.

The next morning Harry awoke to Severus placing small kisses on the nape of his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he could feel the warmth of Snape behind him, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Good morning" Harry grumbled with a smile.

"Good morning to you too" Severus smirked. "Fancy taking a shower together?" he asked cheekily.

"You bet" Harry laughed as they jumped out of bed, Harry following Snape naked to the bathroom where he quickly turned the large shower on in its cubicle, warm water gushed from the shower head and steam filled the bathroom.

"Come on" Sev laughed pulling Harry by the hand into the cubicle with him, pressing him up against the cold walls.

"That's freezing" Harry shivered as Snape captured his lips with his own.

"I'll soon warm you up" Severus smirked.

Meanwhile Following Ron and Hermione….

"Where the hell could he have gone? What about Quidditch this weekend?" Ron asked pacing up and down in the common room in front of the fire with Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Lavender perched on the sofa worriedly.

"I haven't seen him, Quidditch practice yesterday only myself, Katie and Ron showed up" Ginny sighed.

"He did say he was going to be doing his homework" Hermione pointed looking at each of her friends in turn.

"For two nights, disappeared without a trace half of his stuff gone and no note?" Ron asked angrily.

"You don't suppose he's been abducted do you?" Neville asked warily.

"He could have run away" Lavender pointed unhelpfully.

"Don't be silly this is Harry we're talking about he's not the type to just get up and go without a trace!" Hermione snapped.

"Then where the hell has he gone?" Ron shouted waving his arms above his head.

"Perhaps he has just gone away for the weekend" Lavender sighed gazing at Ron.

"Where too, visit his Aunt and Uncle who knows where?" Ron argued.

"I'm sure he'll turn up he has classes tomorrow" Ginny smiled trying to brighten the mood.

"What if he's left school all together, or gone to the Forbidden Forest and been attacked?" Neville panicked grabbing his hair with his hands.

"Oh don't be silly Neville, he would have said something he doesn't exactly have anywhere to go anyway apart from to wander aimlessly around. We can only hope for the best" Hermione nodded taking a deep breath.

"She's right, all we can do is wait and if he doesn't show his face by classes tomorrow then we should inform someone" Ginny said slowly.

Later That Day In Snape's Quarters….

"Are you nervous about what Malfoy is going to say?" Harry asked flipping through a magazine as Snape read the Daily Prophet.

"Not really, what can he say?" Severus replied calmly peeking over the top of his paper.

"Well I'm not sure to be honest, that we attacked him?" Harry asked turning a page.

"When we practically caught him vandalising a historic school and its property, engaging in sexual intercourse on school grounds out of hours and out of bed, and attacking us" Severus chuckled making Harry smile a little.

"Yeah but what do you think he's going to announce?" Harry asked scanning over an article about the latest edition to the Welsh Quidditch team.

"We'll probably be lucky if he bothers to show his face at all after yesterday" Snape smirked.

"I guess you're right" Harry smiled leaning over and kissing the potions master sweetly on the cheek.

"We should really be going now if we want to make dinner on time" Severus smiled tapping the face of his pocket watch and replacing it in his robes pocket.

"Okay" Harry replied getting to his feet and following Severus down the staircase and through the office into the dungeon corridor.

"Oh no…." Snape sighed pointing to the wall down the far end that had been clearly marked with even worse obscene graffiti, this time of a fully nude man pleasuring himself with a cheese grater.

"Someone really should get some professional help" Harry shook his head as they passed and continued on to the great hall where they could hear the loud voices of students and teachers talking happily.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted waving her arms violently around her almost punching Ron in the side of the head as she did so.

"Harry where have you been?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food trying to avoid dropping any.

"I've just been out" Harry smiled dropping into his seat between Neville and Ginny.

"Did you actually manage to do any of your homework?" Hermione asked sipping at her drink suspiciously.

"Uhhh yeah" Harry blushed a dirty thought flooding into his mind as he glanced up at Severus sitting down next to Lupin and immediately beginning a conversation.

At the teachers table….

"So what have you two been getting up to?" Luping grinned excitedly whilst cutting up his dinner.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Remus" Severus smirked sipping at his drink.

"Well you could just tell me a little something" Lupin replied excitedly.

"No Lupin that is enough" Severus blushed taking a bite of steak.

"Have you two been bonking each other off?" Lupin asked casually.

Severus almost choked on a piece of meat. "Remus what the hell?" he asked gulping at his drink.

"Sorry I'm just curious that's all" the werewolf held up his hands.

From across the hall at the Slytherin table Malfoy began whispering excitedly to his friends. Getting to his feet he stood on the bench holding his hands in the air catching the attention from both Severus and Remus.

"Attention everyone, attention!" Malfoy shouted over the voices which began to quieten and turn to face him. Harry turned didn't bother turning his face hoping that Malfoy hadn't seen him.

"OI!" Crabbe yelled getting the attention of the entire hall. The teachers and student's fell to silence all facing Malfoy expectantly and slightly confused.

"Now everyone I have an announcement I'd like to make" Draco spoke loudly gazing around the room a smirk playing on his horrible face.

"Show us your boobs!" Seamus Finnegan yelled over the crowd earning a few sniggers and an extremely disapproving glare from Professor McGonagall.

Ignoring the comment Malfoy continued on. "I have some news for you all that will both shock and disturb you" he smirked looking over in Harry's direction.

Harry swallowed hard.

"HARRY POTTER!" he yelled pointing across the room to where Harry was sitting with his back facing the boy. Nervously, he turned and looked at him fear gripping his chest.

"HAS BEEN FUCKING PROFESSOR SNAPE!" he yelled thrusting the accusing finger in Snape's direction.

The blood drained from both their faces, shocked gasps echoed around the room, mouths were hanging open.

"Yeah they have, really. Been having sex and they're a couple" Draco announced a massive grin on his face.

"Silence please, Mr. Malfoy sit down" Aberforth got to his feet waving his hands to silence the room.

"Is it true Harry, you and Snape?" Ron whispered across the table making Harry's face blaze with embarrassment.

"Shut it old man" Malfoy glared at Dumbledore a few shocked gasps rang out.

"Right that is quite enough of that" Professor McGonagall said getting to her feet and walking towards Draco who pulled out his wand pointing it at her aggressively.

"Minerva, please" Aberforth began slowly nodding towards the aging witch.

"Now if this is true between Professor Snape and Mr. Potter then it makes no difference to you. They are both over the legal age and consenting adults and may do as they wish" Dumbledore said loudly.

Nobody knew who to look at first the crimson faced Harry, Snape who sat trying to hold his usual blank expression but was looking more like he had just been kicked between the legs and Draco who stood smirking on the bench above everyone.

Taking a deep breath Harry bit his bottom lip.

"You know what Malfoy, Severus and I are together and yes we have been 'fucking' as you so rightly put it. I don't care what you say about it I'm proud of that fact so if you want to take your own frustrations out on someone because your midnight sex at the lake with Pansy Parkinson isn't good enough for you then take it out on me!" Harry bellowed jumping to his feet and withdrawing his wand.

"I second Mr. Potter, Malfoy. It makes no difference to you what goes on behind closed doors in our relationship" Severus got to his feet and spoke loudly. "And judging by your sudden outburst of rage it would seem you are attempting to pay us back for not only catching you scrawling that revolting graffiti on the walls and intruding on your sex life" he added with a challenging smirk a few sniggers could be heard around the large room as they turned to look at Draco.

"I never did any of that graffiti" Malfoy snarled angrily. "Crabbe, help me out here!" he snapped at Crabbe kicking him in the side.

"No Malfoy I won't help you anymore, I'm through with all of this and I'm tired of the way you treat me" Crabbe got to his feet pulling out his wand and pointing it into Draco's back.

"Take him to my office please Minerva I will deal with him in a few moments, Harry and Severus you should go too" Aberforth said quickly.

"I am also a witness to Draco's behaviour" Lupin said raising his hand slowly.

"Very well, Remus please go with them" Aberforth nodded towards them as the two teachers stepped down from the head table.

"No, you can't do anything to me my father will see to it that you're all fired! And you sick man are put in Azkaban!" Draco shouted pointing at Severus who half sighed with boredom.

"Come on" Crabbe snarled jabbing his wand into the small of Draco's back, grabbing him by the shoulder of his robes he dragged him from the bench and tried to lead him from the room.

Throwing himself around Draco pointed his wand towards the large paned windows behind the teachers table.

"VECTUM INCANTARTEM!" he yelled a burst of gold light splaying out into a large square sheet, much like a screen as two figures blurred into full focus. Everyone turned their heads to stare up at it in confusion.

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Impatient are we?" Severus' voice rang out sensually through the room. He and Severus were lying on the bed, he saw himself arching his back as he was entered. Then their mouths connecting as Snape began thrusting into him. Harry then wrapped his legs around the man's waist and cried out when Severus hit his prostate for the first time.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" A Ravenclaw shouted pointing up at the screen everyone was staring up at with horror stricken faces.

"MALFOY TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Ron yelled angrily pounding his fist into the table as Crabbe snatched the wand from his hand aiming his own to Draco's head.

The screen cut out much to everyone's relief and they all turned to look at either Harry or Snape.

"Right move along now please" Aberforth ushered Minerva, Crabbe and the others from the room as he strolled down the middle aisle without making eye contact with any of the other seated students.

Harry met Snape between the middle tables and stood gazing up at him for a few moments.

"You all want a show?" Harry shouted looking around the room at the mixture of expressions.

Leaning down, Severus captured Harry's lips with his own for a few short moments before breaking the kiss.

"Now shove that where the sun don't shine!" Ron shouted punching the air above his head.

Turning they were all almost out of the doorway before a blonde Hufflepuff got to her feet.

"We're glad you're not ashamed Harry, because we aren't either" she said loudly looking around at the many students nodding and smiling at Harry and Severus.

"Yeah, even though Malfoy showed us something we didn't need to see" Seamus shouted across the room giving them thumbs up.

The room erupted into cheers as Snape draped his arm around Harry's shoulder and they strolled along behind the others, Crabbe still using his wand to control Malfoy's legs up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

"Well I can't say I'm not shocked but I'm pleased for you" Professor McGonagall turned and said kindly to them giving them a warm smile.

"Thank you" Severus smiled.

"Just make sure nobody records you two at it again, that was more than I needed to see" she shuddered playfully as they continued their walk towards the enormous statue which sprang to life, beige stone steps appearing through the base of the statue and they all stepped on going up to Dumbledore's office.

"Now Mr. Malfoy we need to discuss your future here at Hogwart's and your severe punishment" Aberforth said as he sat down at his desk conjuring a row of chairs for everyone else to sit on.

Finally, Malfoy was going to get the comeuppance he well and truly deserved….


	15. The Hunt

"But sir, I actually haven't done anything wrong" Malfoy spoke slowly and calmly staring straight at the old man sitting behind his desk. He was determined to lessen his trouble or avoid it completely, if Dumbledore knew exactly how much he had done, he was likely facing expulsion.

"On the contrary Mr. Malfoy you have caused more damage to school property than anyone in the history of this school" Snape replied from the end right. He sat perched on a chair, Harry to his left, Remus to Harry's left, Professor McGonagall, Draco and then Crabbe on the far right.

"Prove it" Draco challenged, frowning harshly across the row at Snape.

"Both yourself and Crabbe were skulking around the dungeons late on Friday night, the perpetrator was also seen to have peroxide blonde hair and pale skin with a slim figure, you fired spells at Remus, Harry and I, destroyed two walls and when you were hit with a Diffindo charm I believe your cheek was slashed by it, low and behold your cheek has also been slashed" Snape raised his eyebrows practically sighing his response.

"I cut it when Harry attacked me last night on my way back to the castle" Malfoy snapped angrily then he looked away quickly wishing he hadn't have said anything.

"And just why were you running back to the castle?" Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair, his eyes focusing on Draco curiously.

"Because he was engaging in sexual intercourse, by the lake on school grounds" Snape replied locking his hands together on his lap feeling slightly amused by the situation.

"It's true, sir, we caught him there with Miss. Parkinson last night" Remus said quickly backing them up with Harry nodding quickly.

"You Remus, were also witness to the events on Friday?" Dumbledore asked the kind man nicely.

"Yes indeed I was and I can assure you it was certainly Draco whom was caught by the lake and I am also positive it was him in the dungeons" Lupin said slowly glancing at a red faced Draco.

"The first thing I have to ask is why, Draco?" Dumbledore shook his head slightly with confusion. "Why would you suddenly start defacing school property, the photographs I have here taken by Mr. Filch assure me that nobody in the right state of mind would suddenly decide to draw such things" he added holding up a cluster of images and passing them to professor McGonagall who began flipping through them her eyes widening.

"Just seeing someone with blonde hair, a cut, and a slim figure doesn't automatically make it me!" Draco snapped glowering around at the people in the room.

"Actually it does…." Crabbe spoke up loudly silencing Draco.

"Shut your mouth you filthy ogre" Malfoy hissed angrily trying to silence his friend.

"No Draco I won't, it was you who did all those drawings, it was you who was down by the lake and that's not even half of the things you have done" Crabbe said clenching his fists angrily, his small piggy eyes shining with bravery.

"You've got no right to speak to me like that" Malfoy replied coolly glaring nastily at the large boy.

"I'm surprised anyone would give you respect after what you've done just now" Harry said slowly.

"Nobody asked your opinion you revolting little faggot" Draco snarled nastily.

"Enough!" Dumbledore held out a hand to silence them. "What else has Mr. Malfoy been doing, Crabbe" Dumbledore asked the smaller plump boy kindly.

"He's been stealing from the first years, money, items such as necklace's and pocket watches. Some of them he has been bewitching and selling off and other's he has kept for himself" Crabbe continued. "I also know that he was intending to mess with Professor Lupin's potion hoping that he would transform and attack the students to make him lose his job because he's a… a werewolf and Draco always say's how much he hates half breeds" he said slowly furrowing his brow a little as he spoke.

"Go on" Snape said watching the expression of horror wash over Lupin's face. If Draco had managed to tamper with the potion it would have caused some serious trouble, using the Wolfsbane prevented Remus from losing his mind during his transformations so he was able to lock the door and curl up in his office perfectly harmlessly until the next morning when he would change back to human form.

"He's also been incubating an egg" Crabbe blurted loudly.

"What kind of egg are we talking about?" Dumbledore asked slowly as everyone in the room leaned forward slightly with anticipation, Draco looked even more concerned than he had before.

"There was one here before….." Crabbe looked down at his hands biting his bottom lip in concentration. "It was a Ba- bali" he stammered trying to remember the name.

"Basilisk?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yeah, one of those giant snakes" Crabbe nodded at Harry.

"You were intending to let an out of control Basilisk loose in the castle, when not only would you be unable to control it without the use of Parseltongue, you could potentially have murdered dozens of students?" Dumbledore asked his mouth falling open in disbelief.

"His intentions were to set it on the Muggle born's again, you know, to finish off the job of Voldemort like he tried before" Crabbe piped up.

"That is not true, Crabbe you thick headed imbecile!" Draco snapped defensively jumping to his feet.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall got to her feet grabbing him by the shoulder she forced him back into his seat.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped shrugging her off.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, you have been vandalising school property, damaging the school itself, making public acts of sexual intercourse out of hours in the school grounds putting yourself and Miss Parkinson in danger, insulting your teachers, attempting to spike an essential potion for Mr. Lupin, attempting to set a dangerous Serpent loose in the castle to finish off a murderous job of another dark wizard now deceased, and invading someone's privacy by filming Harry and Severus, filming someone without their knowledge is also illegal" Dumbledore announced.

"This is seemingly almost out of my hands, Draco, I will have to detain you within the castle and send for the Minister in the morning where you will be awaiting trial in front of the Ministry Of Magic" Aberforth added shaking his head in frustration.

"But that's not fair!" Draco shouted angrily. "My father will see to this, you cannot possibly touch me with my father's status at the Ministry he practically runs to place you know" he added in an aggressive yet slightly smug tone of voice.

"Intentions of attempted murder, public acts of sex, vandalism, destruction, attacking teachers and students and filming other people's private lives will be completely out of your father's hands, Draco. He will be unable to rule against the Ministry or myself on this one" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Professor McGonagall, please escort Mr. Malfoy into the spare chamber on the third floor corridor, he will remain there until the morning when the Minister will arrive to deal with him, I shall be contacting him in a few moments as well as your family" he spoke slowly.

"As you wish, Professor" Minerva nodded getting to her feet, snatching Draco's wand from his pocket she dragged him to his feet, holding her wand into the small of his back.

"Come with me, boy" she spoke harshly dragging him from the room.

The sound of their footsteps died away a few moments later.

"Now, the next thing we must deal with is this Basilisk egg" Dumbledore said turning to Crabbe. "Where has it been concealed?" he blinked looking down at the boy.

"Behind the second floor tapestry, there is a small hole in the wall which leads to a dark alcove and there is a wooden crate in there, he has been keeping it in there but its due to be hatched any day now" Crabbe replied warily.

"Remus, Severus I must ask of you to dispose of this egg so it will never return to the castle again" Dumbledore said quickly.

"Of course, sir" Severus replied getting to his feet.

"I'll go with them, I've fought a fully grown Basilisk before" Harry jumped up quickly.

"Very well, I must issue you a caution though. If the egg hatches or has already hatched you must not look into the serpents eyes or instant death will befall you" Dumbledore said seriously.

"We'll see to it now" Lupin bowed his head slightly before following Severus and Harry from the room and down the stone staircase which hadn't moved since they arrived in there.

"We should be proud of ourselves" Snape spoke as they began climbing the staircase towards the second floor.

"Well after all that we should be" Harry smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling this is just the beginning, with all of the Ministry and the hearing? This is extremely serious" Lupin replied as they began to walk along the corridor.

"Yes but no doubt the Ministry will see to it that he gets a punishment most fitting" Snape replied withdrawing his wand as they stopped in front of the tapestry.

"Draconifers" he said aiming at the small dragons statue beside the tapestry, the dragon came to life and blasted out a jet of fire sending the tapestry recoiling into the ceiling in a blaze.

"Come on" he said climbing through the portrait hole and shuffling into the small alcove their wands out in front of them ready to fight.

"This can't be good" said Harry pointing towards the open crate, peering over the sides they stared at the remains of the egg.

"It's already hatched, and is loose somewhere in the castle?" Remus gulped nervously.

"Quickly, we must alert the teachers and get all of the student's back to their dormitories" Snape said quickly pushing his way back through the portrait hole.

Quickly they jogged along the hall and onto the staircase.

"MINERVA! Quickly get all of the student's into their common rooms, put the castle on lock down there is a young Basilisk loose somewhere in the castle" Snape shouted out to the witch who was appearing down the stairs from above catching the attention of Professor Flitwick from below.

"A what?" he shouted up at them in surprise.

"A basilisk, get all of the student's away and if you see a serpent do not look into its eyes" Snape bellowed as loud as he could hoping to catch the attention of some other people.

"But if the Basilisk has only just been born it will not have the power to kill upon sight, it may knock someone out for a few hours but to kill it is not going to be powerful enough unless the person is unconscious or poisoned by its venom" Minerva said quickly.

"That's probably for the best then, at least we are a little safer" Remus replied.

"Okay, let's go" Harry said rushing up the stairs past Minerva with Snape and Lupin in tow.

As they were running along the fourth floor corridor they heard Minerva's voice booming throughout the castle.

"ALL STUDENT'S MUST RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES AT ONCE, A BASILISK HAS BEEN SET LOOSE SOMEWHERE WITHIN THE CASTLE AND IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS" she announced clearly.

Pulling out their wands, Severus, Harry and Remus walked slowly along the corridor, shouts and cries of panicked students could be heard in the distance.

"If you see any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away or look away" Harry said quietly. The corridor was dark, the only lights coming from the tips of their wands and the moonlight filtering in from outside.

"It could be anywhere by now" Lupin said warily.

"You're supposed to be a Gryffindor and yet you show the courage of an eleven year old Hufflepuff" Severus sighed shaking his head slightly.

Down the other end of the corridor a loud crash alerted them.

"What was that?" Lupin asked staring down in that direction.

"I don't know but we had better check it out, and remember to close your eyes and keep your wand at the ready" Harry said firmly as they trotted off down the corridor towards the direction of the noise.

"The bathroom…." Severus said slowly as they stopped outside of the door, it was open a crack and the hinges of the door had come loose from what appeared to be a powerful blow.

"The last time there was a Basilisk loose in the castle it used the plumbing to get around the school and attack muggle borns, although it wasn't from this bathroom" Harry said slowly using his foot he nudged the door open.

A loud dripping sound echoed through the room as they stood just inside the doorway gazing around in the darkness.

"Can you hear that?" Remus whispered a faint hissing noise could be heard from somewhere nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Severus growled back as the noise got a little louder.

"No, I hear it too" Harry replied squinting as he held his wand out in front of him.

Over the other side of the bathroom the smallest of movements caught his attention.

"REDUCTO!" he shouted and a jet of light blasted from his wand careering off of the wall opposite it blew the wall out a loud shrieking noise echoed through the room.

"Lumos maxima!" Remus shouted the room blazed with bright silver light and below the row of sinks of the opposite wall there was the monster, about five and a half feet in height it swung around trying to avoid the rest of the falling rubble.

"Be careful!" Harry said loudly raising his wand in the air.

"Don't look it in the eyes" he added quickly as the ferocious snake turned around baring its sharp white fangs dangerously.

The Basilisk thrust itself forward as the three leapt apart and it slammed harshly into the door almost taking it off of it's hinges a few splinters of wood flying around an clattering to the ground before it's tail lashed out and sent Snape crashing to the floor besides the stalls landing in a crumpled mess on his side.

The snake turned on him hissing dangerously it rounded at him raising its body high getting ready to move forward and strike the man.

"Sectum Sempra!" Snape shouted and a jet of light shot from his wand slicing through the Basilisk's under belly like a sword, the monster recoiled in pain as its blood splattered the floor beneath it.

It flung its head around baring its long pointed fangs again before spinning in a complete circle, Lupin dropped to the floor instantly his wand falling from his fingers and rolling a few yards away.

The Basilisk moved to attack when Harry called out "Stupefy!" the spell bouncing off of the side of the snakes head making it hiss angrily as Harry closed his eyes holding his wand out waving it blindly hoping that he wasn't about to be attacked.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape called a burst of green light firing from his wand hitting the Basilisk, it died instantly crashing to the ground with a loud thud its eyes closed.

"You…. You killed it?" Harry frowned opening his eyes in shock staring at the full length of the newly hatched beast.

"If I'd have let it live it could have killed somebody, it was far too dangerous and if it was to live where on earth would we put it?" Severus replied scrambling up to his feet and shoving his wand into his robes before hurrying over to Lupin's side.

"I guess that's true" Harry breathed moving over to Remus.

Snape rested his fingers onto Lupin's pulse point of his neck.

"He's alive, just unconscious" Severus said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Good, we'd ought to move him and alert Dumbledore" Harry nodded taking Remus' right arm as Severus lifted his left with a nod of agreement. They hoisted him up and between them carried him carefully through their shoulders heading out of the door, Severus locked it with a charm quickly so nobody could enter until the snake's body had been removed.

As quickly as they could they headed down the grand staircase and into the main entrance making their way down towards the school dungeons still carrying Lupin between them and unsurprisingly he wasn't very heavy at all.

"We can take him back to my quarters, I can whip up a potion for him in no time" Severus spoke as they dragged the werewolf down towards his office, unlocking the door with his wand, Severus and Harry dragged Remus inside shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Upstairs" Severus nodded with a smile as they carefully manoeuvred Lupin's unconscious form up the staircase and into Snape's quarters, through the hall and into the living room laying him down carefully on the sofa.

Severus jabbed his wand at the fire and it sprang to life, the room immediately felt warmer.

"Right, try and get him comfortable, I'll get to work on the potion now it will probably be a little while before he wakes anyway" Severus spoke moving across to the small cupboard at the back of the room and pulling out his necessary equipment.

"What potion are you making?" Harry asked with a slight frown as he adjusted Lupin into a more comfortable position on the sofa so he was lying with his head against a cushion and his feet hooked neatly over one another at the opposite end.

"It will just bring him around and relieve any grogginess he is feeling from being unconscious" Snape replied with a small smile for Harry.

Harry walked over to Severus staring down at the ingredients he was carefully dropping into the now simmering potion.

"I still can't believe what Malfoy did" Harry sighed as Severus dropped a rather nauseating squashed slug into the simmering pot it fizzed slightly and turned to a dark green colour.

"I know but it was to be expected, never the less nobody seems to mind about us which is a good thing and of course he is going to be awaiting trial from the Ministry" Severus replied with a slightly amused tone as he began stirring the liquid gently.

"What do you think will happen to him?" Harry asked quickly looking up into the man's handsome face.

"Oh I have no idea what exactly but believe me he cannot come off lightly with the things he will be charged with, even his father won't be able to get him out of this one" Severus replied with a smirk.

"Good because he damn well doesn't deserve to be treated nicely after this" Harry sighed as Snape began dropping what appeared to be peppermint leaves into the potion, the sweet aroma filling the air.

"No he does not, and I hope he does well to realise just how much trouble he is in, mind you the Ministry won't want to keep this case going for long, it will be all over the news, everywhere" Severus spoke again.

"True, they should just get it over and done with but we'll be appearing as witnesses in his hearing wont we?" Harry asked with a slightly confused frown.

"Indeed we will, Lupin too" Severus nodded over to the man's still form.

"He was flipping lucky wasn't he?" Harry asked letting out a long drawn out breath.

"He was, if he'd have gotten a longer look, or if the Basilisk was any large, or of course if he had been bitten he would have died instantly, you saw how quickly he dropped to the ground he was very lucky it wasn't fatal" Severus' eyebrows raised to his hairline as he began to stir the potion first clockwise then anti-clockwise.

"We should sit with him until he wakes up, will he need us to watch him afterwards do you think?" Harry asked curiously.

"He probably will, just to make sure he recovers alright and doesn't have any side effects from the potion" Snape replied carefully spooning it out into a goblet, smoke wafting from the top of the dark grey liquid as he placed it on the side of the cabinet for when Lupin woke up.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked helping Severus clear his things away.

"Now…. We wait" he older man replied leaning down and pressing his lips to Harry's gently before continuing his clean up….


	16. potions and Penetrations

"Professor?" Harry's voice rang out through the room as Remus felt himself slowly coming back to consciousness, he heard Harry call to him again as his eyes cracked open and he gazed across at the fire his vision blurred for a few moments before it came back into focus and he gazed up into the faces of Severus and Harry feeling slightly dazed and confused.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his forehead and trying to sit himself upright on the sofa.

"You were knocked out" Severus replied quickly holding the still smoking goblet out to him as Lupin took it cautiously.

"What's this?" his brow furrowed as he examined the strange potion warily.

"It'll make you feel better" Snape smiled weakly as the man took a sip and winced at the taste.

"Not as bad as Wolfsbane but not exactly pleasant either, thank you Severus" he nodded sitting himself fully upright before taking another sip. Harry dropped into the seat to his left and Severus into the seat on his right.

"Wait, the Basilisk-" Lupin began his eyes widening as the memories began flooding back to him of the incidents in the bathroom.

"Don't worry, Sev finished it off it's dead now" Harry replied with a grin.

"Thank goodness for that" Remus sighed and downed the rest of the potion in one large gulp sticking his tongue out and placing the goblet on the floor carefully.

"How long was I out for?" he asked slightly dazed the potion making his head feel a little light.

"About four and a half hours?" Severus replied with a small shrug.

"Has anything happened in that time?" Remsu asked quickly looking from Severus to Harry.

"We alerted Professor McGonagall and she has informed Dumbledore of our success, we also let her know that you are alright and we will be keeping an eye on you for a day or two just to make sure you're alright" Severus answered.

"Yes and Malfoy has been locked in a chamber, the rest of the school are still in their common rooms and they will remove the snake's body by the morning" Harry added quickly.

"Okay that's good, what time is it?" Lupin asked with a yawn.

"It's about eleven at night" Harry replied.

"Ah not as late as I thought then" Remus sighed stretching his arms up.

"No it's not…." Severus and Harry gazed at the man, the strangely coloured firelight sending bright contrast against his skin, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he gazed at the dancing flames, amusement written across his handsome features.

"That's a very interesting fireplace, Severus" Remus nodded towards the flames flickering merrily.

"Yes, a very curious one indeed, the flames are a very unusual colour for fire" Severus replied glancing over at Harry whom winked at him cheekily.

"Very nice colours don't you think, Professor?" Harry spoke in a low tone of voice.

"Yes they are, and the way they move is very joyful" Remus commented still watching the flames movements with a smile on his face in a way they were sort of entrancing.

"There are a lot of things that move in a joyful manner" Severus said in a soft voice a strange glittering flashing through his dark eyes.

Remus turned his head to face the other man a frown setting between his eyebrows.

"Like what?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, like dancing or casting spells or doing things more pleasurable for ones self" Harry answered him slowly.

"What do you mean by more pleasurable?" Remus frowned feeling more confused.

"Oh just little things that people enjoy, could be anything really" Harry shrugged trying to hold back a smirk as he again glanced at Severus.

"Like eating chocolate?" Remus raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that" Severus replied.

Remus was starting to feel slightly unnerved by the situation, they were both acting strangely and he felt like he was stuck in the middle of them. Maybe he was just being silly it was probably the effects of being unconscious for four and a half hours and maybe that potion was making him feel funny, it certainly made him light headed.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry asked frowning slightly.

"Yes just a little light headed to be honest, I think it was the potion" he sighed his reply as he closed his eyes.

He let out a small surprised yelp as he felt a large hand close over his forehead for a few moments, looking to his right he saw Severus staring at him thoughtfully.

"You have a slight temperature, Lupin, perhaps you should lie down" the man said softly.

"I'm alright I just need to sit for a while I think, probably all the excitement" Remus chuckled making them both smile.

"You should really stay with us tonight, I seriously doubt there will be any lessons tomorrow after all of this excitement, and the Ministry will need to come for a look round" Severus said slowly removing his hand from the man's warm forehead.

"Yeah, okay then" Remus nodded feeling a slight prickling sensation moving up the back of his neck.

Taking a slow deep breath in he closed his eyes again feeling a shift in weight on the sofa either side of him, he jumped feeling a hand resting on either of his legs.

His eyes flashed open and he stared down, both Harry and Severus had a hand resting on each of his legs smiling at him.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered nervously feeling the blood rush to his face.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Severus tilted his head to one side much like a puppy does when feeling a little curious. In a way it came across as Severus was teasing him in a way.

"I-I umm" Remus began and swallowed nervously again feeling Severus' hand move slightly higher up his leg as the blush spread to the tips of his ears.

"You must have a bit of a temperature, Professor you've turned all red" Harry commented making his blush deepen.

"Have I?" he said nervously.

"Unless you're blushing" Severus commented in a soft voice shifting slightly closer to him.

Remus could feel his face on fire by now, he looked down at his hands in his lap resting them down carefully he bit his bottom lip. What the hell was happening here?

"Is something bothering you, Remus?" Severus asked quietly again feeling the man's hand slide slightly further up his thigh and gently squeeze sending the first shockwaves of arousal through his stomach and down into his nether regions.

Shaking his head he kept his eyes focused on his lap refusing to look at either one of them.

"There's something on your mind, perhaps you wish to tell us what is wrong or is there something you want us to do?" Harry asked with an amused sigh.

"I-I'm quite alright" Remus breathed trying desperately not to look at either one of them.

"Are you sure about that?" Severus a smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth that didn't go unnoticed.

"I really am just tired" Remus mumbled biting his bottom lip as he glanced up at the two other men.

Reaching up Severus brushed a few strands of Remus' greying light brown hair from his eyes.

"I remember when you were really blonde at school…." He began gazing at Remus as his fingers ran through his hair gently.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes, you had a good thick amount of it too" Severus said slowly looking into Remus' eyes.

"It's fading now and greying" Remus sighed trying to look away from the dark onyx eyes and the sparkling emerald green ones that were staring at him.

"It still looks nice though" Harry nodded smirking at him.

"Oh umm thank you" Lupin squeaked feeling Sev's hand slowly make its way down his cheek to cup him at his jaw.

Lupin was shaking slightly with nerves, his blush had deepened considerably and he was frightened.

"You're shaking, Professor" Harry said gently squeezing the top of his thigh making him swallow hard.

"Yeah, tired" he said very quickly trying to find something else to focus on.

"Well then why don't you relax…." Severus said again a hint of excitement ringing through his deep soft voice.

"I'm trying to…." Remus mumbled nervously feeling both of them edge slightly closer.

"Then why don't you just lean back and close your eyes" Harry said calmly as Lupin swallowed again trying to let himself sink into the comfortable sofa but the closeness of Severus and Harry, their hands on his thighs and the heat radiating from their bodies, not to mention his nether regions was too much for him, he tried to imagine anything that would put him off. Okay so Dumbledore in a mankini, hairy death eaters spanking each other, Lucius Malfoy in a pink sparkly dress, Snape in a tight fluffy thong…. Whoa maybe not the last one Remus cringed.

"Ahh so there is something on your mind then" Severus chuckled lightly, Remus could feel the man's warm breath on his cheek and Harry's hand sliding forever upwards.

"No there isn't" Remus jumped to his defence quickly his eyes snapping open staring into those familiar dark ones.

"A little defensive aren't we?" Severus purred leaning slightly closer.

Lupin swallowed again hard, his heart was hammering in his chest now as his eyes fell half lidded.

"Something you want me to do?" Severus smirked and Remus could hear Harry chuckle excitedly on the other side of him.

Lupin nodded his reply weakly.

"Hmm and what might that be?" Harry asked his voice at a growl.

Remus didn't reply, he was shaking with fright, his heart was beating a tattoo in his chest and his groin was on fire and aching with loneliness in his trousers.

"Do you want me to…. Kiss you?" Severus whispered leaning right in so their lips were almost touching, so close that Remus could feel the smirk on the other man's lips and shuddered with excitement.

Without another word, Severus leaned forward and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, Remus almost jumped out of his skin as he felt Harry's hand slide fully up his taught thigh through his clothing and begin to stroke at his member through the thin material of his robes.

A small whine escaped his lips as Severus' tongue forced its way into his mouth taking control over him making him shake even more.

"Now I know what was bothering you, Professor, you're solid it must be painful for you" Harry groaned as he began to unbutton the front of Remus' trousers.

They broke the kiss panting for air as Severus immediately began to try and push his old worn robes off.

"Come on, let's go to my room" he gestured towards the door with a sharp quick nod and Harry immediately jumped to his feet as Lupin got up slowly trying to hold his trousers up as he shuffled after them, his face on fire.

He stood just inside the door as Severus and Harry embraced each other in a hot passionate kiss, their hands roaming all over each other as piece after piece of clothing fell to the floor beneath them until they stood panting and flushed in their boxer shorts gazing over at him their eyes full of lust.

"What are you waiting for, Lupin, come and join us" Severus growled as Remus nervously made his way over to them.

A sharp intake of breath later and he felt his clothes being shed dropping to the floor mixing among both of the other's clothing leaving him standing in a pair of tight grey boxer shorts nervously trying to cover his throbbing erection.

"Come on Remus, you're supposed to be a werewolf, why don't you show us the beast within?" Severus growled sinking his teeth into the man's neck as Harry began flicking his moist pink tongue over the man's nipple excitedly making him whimper and writhe.

Slowly they pushed him back onto the bed climbing on either side of him, Harry sat back against the pillows at the head board and Severus sat towards the foot of the bed with Remus kneeling between them.

"Are you alright, Professor, you seem a bit agitated" Harry cocked his head to one side a cheerful smirk playing on his lips as he glanced down at the man's member jutting out of his boxer shorts.

"Wouldn't you be if you had two incredibly hot guys all over you, stripping you, kissing you and teasing you?" he chuckled nervously watching Harry get up onto his knees and pull his boxers down in one swift movement and throwing them across the room onto the floor.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Harry grinned still on his knees as Remus sneaked a glance at his hard member.

He jumped slightly feeling Severus' hands on his waist turning him around so he was fully facing Harry and his back to Snape.

"I can think of one or two things" he chuckled hoisting himself up onto his hands and knees excitedly beckoning Harry forward.

Leaning forward, Remus felt Harry's fingers in his thin hair as he began to tease the tip of his erection against Remus' lips softly. He felt Snape's hands massaging his backside thoroughly, groaning with excitement.

His mouth opened slowly greeting the hard member that entered his mouth, his tongue immediately began to lap against it hearing the boy moan as he slowly took it further into his mouth lightly suckling on the tip.

Severus' hand came down roughly on his backside making him squeak with surprise and almost gag himself on Harry's hard member.

"Do you like being spanked, Remus?" Severus growled slapping him lightly across the backside again.

"Mmm" the man moaned his response closing his eyes a little as he leaned back a little into Severus' touch, one of his hands trailing underneath Remus and began to gently stroke his throbbing hard member making him groan with pleasure.

Reaching his hand up, Severus winked at Harry before slipping two fingers into his mouth sucking on them for a while still spanking Remus across his cheeks before withdrawing the fingers and resting them on his tail bone.

"Tell me that you want this" Severus moaned his fingers slowly sliding down the man's crack.

"Oh god I want this" Lupin groaned flicking his tongue over the tip of Harry's erection making the boy hiss with excitement.

Lupin moaned loudly feeling Severus' fingers bump over his tight pink entrance making him shudder, the sensitive nerve endings preparing themselves as Severus added a small amount of pressure.

"How much do you want this?" Harry growled stroking Lupin's floppy hair gently.

"Very much…." Remus whispered as Harry withdrew his cock and the man blinked up at him.

"Say it so Sev can hear you" Harry commanded giving the man's hair a gentle but demanding tug.

"VERY MUCH!" Remus called out as Severus pushed his right index finger inside the man slowly making him tense up around the sudden intrusion.

"How is that?" Severus asked quietly.

"It feels nice" Lupin gasped as Snape began to slowly move his fingers back and forth inside the man as Harry continued to stroke his hair moving behind him, Lupin could hear their lips connecting in loud sloppy kisses but cried out when a second finger entered him.

Remus closed his eyes and swallowed hard feeling the two fingers curl inside of him before scissoring him open for a few moments before suddenly and abruptly pulling out of him leaving him feeling empty.

"Huh?" Remus asked slightly confused trying to turn his head to see what was happening.

"Are you ready for this?" Severus growled leaning forward slightly resting the tip of his member teasingly against Remus' tight entrance encircling it with the moist tip.

"Yes…. Severus…. Please…." The werewolf whimpered hearing their lips connecting again as Severus continued to tease him with the tip of his solid erection making him ache for it all the more.

Remus' eyes flashed open and he cried out in pain and pleasure as Severus entered him slowly from behind pushing himself inside half way he held still for a few moments whilst Remus adjusted to the sudden invasion.

"Oh…. Fuck…." Lupin groaned his arms shaking slight as Harry shuffled back around him to kneel in front of him and stroke his hair before leaning down and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss as Severus began to move in and out slowly enjoying the sensational tightness of Remus Lupin.

"Harder…." Lupin moaned feeling Severus picking up his pace a little with rhythmical soft thrusts of his strong hips.

"Someone is eager" Harry chuckled breaking the kiss as Severus slid deeper inside of the man.

Lupin cried out as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through his body making him almost shake with pleasure as Severus' member scraped along his sensitive never before touched prostate.

"Looks like I hit your kinky little prostate, Remus" Severus chuckled thrusting into it again making Remus whimper loudly.

Harry moved forward again slightly rubbing the tip of his member back against Remus' lips, the man immediately parted them allowing Harry access as he groaned into the feel of Sev's rough thrusts.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry groaned as the man's tongue lapped against his sensitive erection.

"Mmmhmmm" Lupin groaned as Severus thrust into him again harder and faster each time, his pace building quickly.

"Good, because we're thoroughly enjoying this too" Severus grinned at Harry before forcing himself fully inside the man so his balls were pressing against Lupin's backside.

"Oh fuck it, Severus, MOVE!" Remus cried out starting to shake slightly in pleasure his mouth pushing as far down on Harry's member as it could without choking himself as he took the boy further suckling harder on him.

Harry held Lupin's face still with his hair before gently thrusting into the man's awaiting mouth making him groan more, Severus began to pound into his backside roughly.

Remus' cries were muffled and he didn't know which end to moan for first as both were slamming into him in different sequences, one went in whilst one went out and he began to writhe beneath both of them.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna cum" Severus groaned his pace quickening to as fast as he could go slamming hard into the werewolf as a warmth washed over him and he ejaculated thick hot sticky ropes into the man's backside filling him to the brim, Harry in turn gasped loudly as he shot his seed into Remus' throat almost choking him before he could quickly swallow it down in a few fast gulps gasping for air the minute Harry withdrew himself he moaned loudly as he spilled his seed onto the sheets shaking and twitching he collapsed into it lazily on the bed feeling weak and tired as he panted trying to get his breath back.

"You were a good boy there, Lupin" Severus smirked lying down behind the man whom was facing Harry on the bed as the boy curled up comfortably next to him.

"Yes you were very good, Professor" Harry grinned excitedly as the three of them cuddled up together on the bed.

"I have never felt anything like that before in my life!" Lupin sighed happily.

"That was our first threesome" Harry laughed his reply smiling over at Severus whom looked very pleased with himself and very satisfied.

"Mine too, I've only ever slept with one other person and that was Tonks" Lupin sighed stretching himself into a more comfortable position.

"Well, I've only ever slept with Severus" Harry nodded at the ebony haired man behind Remus whom was pressing himself into his back sharing their heat before he yanked the bed covers up over the three of them, the bed was easily large enough to fit them anyway.

"I've only ever slept with Harry and umm one other person…." Severus trailed off closing his eyes.

"Care to share?" Lupin asked slightly intrigued, he had always thought Severus out to be the stay a virgin forever, but when he found out about Snape and Harry being together it had obviously closed that idea over…. Finally.

"It's quite a difficult thing for him to talk about" Harry replied quietly glancing over at Snape.

"You see Remus, when I was a child, I as you know, was abused by my father and he had even gone as far as…. Raping me…." Severus took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh Severus, I am terribly sorry…." Lupin said startled as he sat up quickly staring down at the other man.

"Don't you worry about it, that part of my life has been over for years it was before I went to Hogwarts as a boy and such, in fact it happened the night before I came to Hogwarts for my first year" Severus waved it off with a weak smile.

"Well…. I can't say I'm not shocked" Lupin sighed before settling back down facing Harry.

"Don't worry yourself about it Lupin, you just think off that mind numbingly hot sex the three of us just had, now that should make you feel better" Severus chuckled lightly making Harry laugh.

"What a night eh?" Lupin began with an amused sigh.

"You two being exposed to the entire school, Draco Malfoy getting into serious trouble, fighting a Basilisk, saving the students, getting knocked out, waking up in your quarters Severus and then having a wild threesome" Remus laughed shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Yeah but it was bloody brilliant though" Harry replied closing his eyes over. And indeed it had been, yet still they had to wait for tomorrow's verdict from the Minister of Magic as to when this hearing would be and exactly what would be said, no doubt there would be interviews too.

Lupin sighed, a happy sigh, he hadn't been this cheerful since his son had been born, yes it was all definitely worth it….


	17. The Meeting and Interview

The next morning Harry began to stir, blinking himself awake he rubbed his tired eyes before snatching up his glasses and placing them over his face squinting until they came into full focus in the dull morning light.

Smiling to himself he turned onto his side from his back and smiled at the sleeping forms of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, all three of them snuggled up together under the warm bed covers.

Reaching out he picked up Sev's pocket watch from the side and read the time, it was only just gone six in the morning. Shrugging he put the watch back down, took his glasses back off and cuddled himself up against Lupin whom draped an arm across his waist lazily with a sigh.

About three hours later, Severus awoke and yawned loudly, a smile still playing on his face from last night. Leaning his face forward he breathed in the warm scent of Lupin whom was still sleeping cuddled up with Harry.

"Hey, you two, wake up" he said quietly using his hips to nudge against Remus' backside hard enough to wake both him and Harry.

"Mm what?" Remus asked without bothering to open his eyes.

"It's morning" Severus yawned rubbing his eyes before turning back around and draping an arm across Lupin's slim waist resting his hand on Harry's small hip.

"What time is it?" Severus asked glancing over at Harry whom was reaching for the pocket watch again.

"Uhh it's about eight thirty" he replied stretching his legs out a little.

"That's alright" Lupin replied his eyes still closed.

"Oi, don't you even think about going back to sleep, we can have a shower and then I'll make us some breakfast, you lazy werewolf" Severus laughed as Remus tried to bury himself underneath the covers.

"Honestly Professor, I don't know how you manage to get up in the morning" Harry teased shaking his head.

"I like to sleep" Remus grumbled lazily.

"Shower time" yawned Severus sitting himself up and stretching his arms up above his head.

"Together?" Lupin asked hopefully throwing the covers back so they fell around his waist.

Severus glanced over at Harry whom looked as eager as Lupin at the suggestion of three in the shower.

"I don't see why not" Severus grinned excitedly as the three of them leapt from the bed, running after Harry into the bathroom as the steam billowed from the shower head and the water came pouring out, they jumped in.

"I never realised how handsome you were until now, Remus" Severus grinned wrapping his arms around the man's waist as Harry pressed their bodies close.

"Umm thank you?" Remus blushed.

"You didn't see his face last night when you were fucking his brains out, Sev, oofft you should have seen him!" Harry replied making Severus bite his bottom lip with excitement.

"Did you like that, Professor? One at each end, your arse filled with Severus whilst choking on me?" Harry asked fluttering his long eyelashes with a sort of pout on his pretty pink lips.

"I umm…." Remus replied trying to avert his eyes with embarrassment, the heat rushing down his body once again.

"Oh it appears you do, sir, because I can feel something pressing into my stomach" Harry smirked playfully pressing himself harder against the man.

"I can feel something pressing into my backside" Lupin chuckled his blush deepening to a vivid crimson colour.

"Why don't you let us relieve you of your little problem, sir" Harry smirked his hand wrapping itself around the shaft of Lupin's quickly hardening member.

The man let a small groan escape his lips as Harry's hand began to move up and down slowly and rhythmically as Severus' slid between his cheeks brushing back and forth against his entrance.

Severus' lips pressed down on the side of his neck, sucking lightly on the skin as Remus moaned again feeling himself buck into Harry's awaiting hand.

"You two are torturing me" Remus groaned as Harry quickened his pace making the man gasp loudly feeling a warmth spreading throughout his body as he came into Harry's hand splattering some into the bottom of the shower.

About an hour later they sat around the table in Severus' small kitchen space eating from plates of food.

"This is delicious, Severus I never knew you could cook" Remus commented raising his eyebrows slightly surprised.

"There are plenty of small quirky little things to find out about him yet" Harry chuckled winking at Severus cheekily.

"What time is it exactly?" Lupin asked slightly confused.

"It is almost ten o clock" Severus replied checking his pocket watch as a loud rapping sound caught their attention.

Getting up from his seat, Severus moved across to the window, unlatching it he pushed it wide open as a small fluffy brown owl fluttered in landing on the draining board holding a large letter in its tiny beak.

"That's Dumbledore's owl" Harry frowned slightly as Severus took the letter and the owl flew back outside, he shut the window quickly behind it and moved back over to the breakfast table.

Tearing the envelope open he unfolded the piece of parchment and began to read aloud.

_Severus, Harry and Remus; _

_As you well remember the events of last night, the Minister for Magic has been sent for and will arrive at precisely eleven o clock this morning in my office. The three of you will need to be present to give your sides of the story and as witnesses, we will be organising the hearing at the Ministry itself when he arrives. Make sure you are a few minutes early. _

_Regards, _

_Aberforth Dumbledore. _

Snape picked up his goblet and took a sip as he finished reading the letter to the other men in the room.

"Well, he doesn't wait around" Harry sighed finishing his breakfast and clearing away some of the used dishes.

"He certainly doesn't, good man Dumbledore, just like his brother" Lupin commented with a smile.

"I do have one question though" Harry frowned slightly looking from Severus to Remus and back again.

"What?" Snape asked slightly confused as he bit into another slice of warm buttered toast.

"How did he know all three of us were here this morning?" Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically.

The room went silent as they all looked from one to the other and blushed furiously.

"Dumbledore knows everything" Severus chuckled.

At ten forty five, the three of them left Snape's quarters and headed through his office out into the dungeon corridor. A few of the students still hanging around in the corridors turned to stare at them as they passed and headed up the staircase to Dumbledore's office.

The staircase had already been descended that morning, most likely due to the number of people whom would be attending the meeting.

"After you, Severus" Remus said as they all went up the small stone staircase into the office in a line.

Snape cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles roughly against the oak door. Footsteps could be heard from the inside and the door was opened by none other than Dumbledore himself.

"Ah there you are, I was expecting you" he smiled and moved aside to let them pass.

In front of Dumbledore's desk there were two rows of chairs, just off to the right hand side a chair sat on its own, most likely for where Draco Malfoy would be seated during the talk.

"Good morning, headmaster" Severus nodded as the elderly man gestured for them to take a seat wherever they fancied.

Shuffling along nervously, Severus sat on the far right hand side, with Remus in the middle and Harry on the end on the front row of chairs closest to the desk.

The office door was pushed open moments later by Rita Skeeter and another news reporter none of them had met yet, both had their notepads in hand ready for jotting down all of the information about the meeting.

"I can't believe he's letting _her_ in on this!" Harry mumbled to Lupin quietly as she greeted Dumbledore with a firm handshake, the smaller plump man behind them dressed in a mismatched plaid suit grinned excitedly as they took a seat at the far end of the second row behind them.

"Just ignore her Harry" Remus nodded as they turned their attention back to the front desk.

"The reporters wish to have an interview with the three of you after the meeting has taken place, would that be alright for you to do so?" Aberforth asked politely taking a seat behind his desk.

"Provided none of our words are twisted and made into something they are not and the details are correct then I don't see why not" Severus said in a cool tone of voice glancing across at the eager looking witch.

"Don't worry yourself, Severus I'm sure everything will turn out fine, just pre-interview nerves I expect" Aberforth smiled gently making Snape's mouth crease into a thin angry line.

There had been once in the past he had to do an interview with Rita Skeeter and of course as always, it ended very badly where she asked him about the potions he brewed in his spare time and of course it was written all across the Daily Prophet and other Wizarding world magazines that he was concocting drugs and using them recreationally in his office which caused a lot of upset within the school. In the end it was proven to be false information but it still didn't stop the gossiping and rumours floating around for a good seven months afterwards.

The door opened once again and a ragged, angry looking Filch strolled into the room with a weak smile to Dumbledore he sat on the back row behind Snape.

"Ah, good morning Minister!" Aberforth grinned getting to his feet as the Minister for magic, Kingsley Shackebolt bustled into the room moments later with a dark haired witch and Percy Weasley by his side, the ex-Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and a stout looking grey haired man shuffling along behind them.

"Dumbledore my good fellow, it is good to see you, a shame we had to see each other like this after this recent hiccough" Kingsley greeted giving the man a firm handshake as Dumbledore gestured for them all to sit down.

"Indeed it is Minister but one has to deal with these things, especially after the recent events" Aberforth said seriously.

"Very true, now, are we ready to begin?" Kingsley asked as Harry sneaked a glanced at Rita whom was jotting down a few things in her notepad.

"Yes we shall, now the case is that of a Mr Draco Malfoy you may now his father, Lucius" Aberforth replied shuffling through the papers on his desk and glancing up at Kingsley.

"Ah indeed I do know Lucius, a convicted death eater currently awaiting his own trial and has been locked up in Azkaban, just last week in fact" Shacklebolt replied with a nod.

"And there he was claiming that his father would be able to get him out of this one, tisk tisk" Dumbledore sighed.

Harry, Remus and Severus all glanced up at each other slight smirks playing on their faces. It had been kept on the down low that Lucius had been re-imprisoned.

A loud knocking at the door caught all of their attention.

"Ah I expect that will be Minerva" Dumblefore smiled waving his wand at the door briskly as it swung open revealing Professor McGonagall her wand jabbing into the small of Draco Malfoy's back, his hands were cuffed together so he couldn't strain against her or anyone else for that matter.

"Good morning Minerva, Draco" Dumbledore nodded as the aging witch forced Draco into the room guiding him over to the lone chair and forcing him to sit down before everyone, his face as red as a beetroot.

"Good morning to you all, I am sorry we're late we had a bit of a scuffle on the way here" Professor McGonagall half sighed glancing back at Malfoy as she took her seat alongside Cornelius Fudge and smiled gently in her greeting to him.

"Don't worry Minerva, we have only just begun" Aberforth nodded kindly at her.

"Now back down to business, the case of Draco Malfoy has been going on for a little while now the first incident being accusations of vandalism and explicit graffiti to the school at its property" Dumbledore spoke resting a hand on a stack of various text books and papers including photograph's of the damaged goods.

"I see and may I see some of this art work please?" Shacklebolt replied as Dumbledore gestured to the pile as the man carefully picked up the photographs shifting through them his eyes wide before passing them along to his colleagues and opening the text books.

"And has the graffiti been removed?" he asked with a slight frown continuing to look through the damaged text books.

"Some of it has, our caretaker Mr Filch has been trying his best with various products even some cleaning spells have failed to remove the drawings" Dumbledore replied nodding over in Filch's direction.

"Yes I have tried many magical and muggle stain removers and it hasn't seemed to remove all of the damage, several tables and such have had to be replaced in the dungeons due to carvings that couldn't be mended even with magic" he said slowly.

"Such an old school as well, you'd think that students would treat it much more kindly, the things drawn here are disturbing to say the least" Shacklebolt tutted and Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now, how exactly do you know or why in fact would you grasp the suspicion that Mr Malfoy has done these things?" Fudge asked folding his hands on his lap.

"I believe that question is for Severus to answer" Dumbledore nodded quickly at Snape whom cleared his throat again before speaking in his usual tone of voice.

"He has been seen loitering in corridors, his friend Vincent Crabbe has come forward and said it was him along with many other offences, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and myself have all been witness to someone performing these acts and Mr Potter left a gash mark on the perpetrator whom we knew at the time to be slim with peroxide blonde hair, coincidentally so does Mr Malfoy" Severus replied glaring over to the boy whom was looking more than a little concerned.

"Very well, and what other things are we to put forth in this case?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said holding onto the text books as he took his seat properly again.

"He has attacked students and teachers, theft of belongings from various students, bullying, graffiti, vandalism, public acts of sexual intercourse, illegally filming people and their private lives which he displayed to the entire school and of course the most serious, attempted murder" Dumbledore spoke clearly as the two interviewers were scratching everything down at the speed of light looking all the more thrilled as the meeting went on.

"I see and you three can bare witness to these events?" Fudge asked looking over at Snape, Lupin and Harry.

"Yes sir" Harry replied quickly with a short nod.

"Alright then, and what about this other boy you mentioned, Severus?" Shacklebolt asked glancing over at the dark haired man to his right.

"Vincent Crabbe, a Slytherin student of mine whom was until quite recently friends with Mr Malfoy" Snape replied softly.

"Okay then, and how was this attempted murder to be carried out?" Shacklebolt asked turning his attention back to Dumbledore curiously.

"Several years ago as you know, the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened unleashing a Basilisk that only the heir of Slytherin could control, being Tom Riddle now deceased. Draco has been said to have enjoyed the events of the Basilisk being set loose on the muggle born students attempting to murder them, as you know none of them had died only petrified including Filch's cat. Draco wanted to hatch a Basilisk and raise it setting it loose on the muggle borns of the school to finish off the work of Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle" Dumbledore said clearly and loudly to all in the room.

Looking around at the shocked expressions he cleared his throat quietly and continued "Only someone whom would be able to speak Parseltongue would be capable of controlling the Basilisk, nobody else would, as you may know a Basilisk is a giant serpent with a lifespan of several hundred years and highly venomous fangs, it can also kill it's victims with its sheer body power as they are rather large and of course by looking a victim in the eye" the man continued slowly.

"Yes, now it is time to hear Mr Malfoy's verdict on this situation" Shacklebolt nodded and they all turned their attention to Draco whom was shaking slightly with fright.

"I didn't do anything! You have no proof I did any of those stupid drawings, you can't prove I have done anything!" he snarled nastily.

"Calm down young man, we are merely trying to understand" Fudge shook his head.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when I am being accused of such terrible things and all you can do is take the word of famous Harry Potter as usual and his accomplices the murderer and half breed" Draco chortled a smirk curling in the corners of his mouth.

"You are being accused because we know for a fact you have done them, anyone in the school can prove you filmed Severus and I privately, we can see by the drawings and the marks left on you there was a fight of sorts you were involved in down in the dungeons, we saw you having sex down by the lake, Crabbe can back us up on this and we fought the baby Basilisk, Lupin was knocked out for over four hours because of it!" Harry jumped to his feet filling with anger.

"Harry please settle down" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Shut up Potter, you have always tried to get me into trouble and you will not do it this time!" Malfoy yelled back at the boy.

"Stop pointing fingers at other people as if trying to say they are to blame for your actions, it is you whom decided to do all of those things and it is you that will suffer the consequences" Minerva called harshly to him.

"Indeed it is, now I will put this case forward as urgent I see that we may take this trial at a hearing next Monday at eleven am" Shacklebolt replied jotting it down into his little brown leather bound diary before replacing it into his robes pocket.

"Very well then, Kingsley, I trust you know your way out?" Dumbledore asked as the group got up to leave.

Filch shuffled over to the door holding it open for them as they all shook hands with everybody in the room par Draco and left together.

"Minerva will you escort Malfoy back to his room please he is to remain there until the trial" Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well" Minerva grinned before getting to her feet and turning to Draco.

"YOU! Go, now!" she snarled swiftly pulling her wand from her robes making Draco jump to his feet with fright, jabbing her wand into the small of his back again she bid them all good day and forced the boy from the room.

"She should have been an Azkaban guard" Dumbledore chuckled before turning back to the other three men.

"Now will you be doing your interview now?" he asked politely blinking at them.

"Uhh, sure?" Harry replied with a shrug.

"Very well, please proceed to the back room where you may all sit and conduct them there" Dumbledore waved his arm behind him to where a small archway lead to a little sitting room.

The five of them hurried off into the room, Severus, Harry and Remus sat on the soft armchairs on one side, Rita and the smaller Wizard sat down opposite them their quills poised over the notebooks. The room was very cosy and comfortable, a small fire burned on the back wall in the fireplace and several decorative tapestry's hung about the room giving it a warm, homely feeling.

"Now fellows, as you know I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet and I am here to collect the juicy news" she smiled showing her sharp white teeth.

"Yeah I know who you are, made a complete idiot out of me in the fourth year…." Harry grumbled angrily at her.

"There's no need to be angry with me for explaining the truth to my readers" she sighed writing something down in the notebook.

"You also made a fool of Hermione too" he added quickly.

"Silly girl can't keep her hands off of famous Wizards, what am I supposed to do?" she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"You also spread round that I'm a drug addict" Snape snarled his eyes turning very cold.

"Anyway, my name is Maurice I am also a journalist for several magazines, now shall we begin the interview?" he asked excitedly sensing danger.

"Very well" Lupin smiled folding his hands in his lap comfortably.

"Now, what are your thoughts on this matter, how do you feel about the upcoming trial?" he asked curiously his quill poised above the parchment.

Harry had only known the man a few minutes and already he was liking him much better than he liked Rita.

"Well I guess in a way I feel pretty good seeing as we managed to catch Malfoy doing these things and potentially saved a lot of the people in the school" Harry replied quickly.

"I am hoping he gets what is coming to him, a flaming good hiding" Snape said.

"Harry Potter aged thirteen, feels proud and noble to be the one single-handedly catching Draco Malfoy, aged eighteen, from vandalising the ancient school with pornographic images and protesting the right to have public intercourse" Rita Skeeter spoke whilst writing it all down a nasty grin spreading across her face.

The four other people in the room's mouths dropped open with shock and disgust.

"First of all, Malfoy and I are both eighteen, Severus and Remus _both_ witnessed these events AND captured Malfoy with me!" Harry spat at the woman.

"Famous Harry also claims to have had help from his two Professors, Severus Snape the Hogwarts potions master and head of the Slytherin house, whom we all know to be a vivid user of euphoria inducing potions and Remus Lupin, Defence against the dark arts teacher and the known savage werewolf" she continued writing.

"For the last time, I DO NOT TAKE DRUGS!" Snape shouted gripping the arm rests of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I am a tame werewolf, I take a Wolfsbane potion even Dumbledore will vouch for me!" Lupin said anger boiling up inside of him.

"What are you expecting to happen at the trial, any surprise eye witnesses?" the man asked quickly looking from each of the boys in turn.

"I am expecting a thorough investigation, I can't say for sure what I think will happen to Malfoy at this time but if he is proven guilty his punishment will be severe" Severus replied calmly looking away from Rita.

"Severus Snape, aged fifty nine, wishes to see Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy family brutally punished for his actions, he refuses to make a comment on any other eye witnesses to these serious crimes" Rita said aloud as she continued writing.

"I am thirty eight you imbecile, THIRTY EIGHT YEARS OLD!" Snape shouted gritting his teeth.

"How about we talk about the incidents where you caught Draco in the act of these crimes as Rita calls them" Maurice blinked trying to ignore the looks of anger on the three of their faces.

"Yes the dungeons had been receiving quite a lot of this graffiti for a while, some of it was just disgusting and some of it was directed at me" Snape replied with a sigh.

"I see and may I ask what was written or drawn against you?" Maurice asked with a slight frown.

"Someone had written things about me including that I masturbate myself over jarred creatures in my office" Severus replied his lips set in a grim line.

"Professor Snape has been using his own private office as a pleasure centre, enjoying the sensations of masturbation to disturbing and frightening pickled animals in his dungeon office" Rita said.

"DO NOT WRITE THAT DOWN! I DON'T DO ANY SUCH THING!" Snape roared as Harry grabbed him by the arm to stop him from getting up and punching her.

"Sev calm down, just ignore her" Harry whispered as Remus nodded in agreement to him.

"Such horrible things, and did you have any clue it might be Draco doing all of thing before you spotted him and Mr Potter managed to injure him?" the man asked again with a half sigh.

"I honestly didn't have a clue I knew it was most likely to be someone in my NEWT potions class, it would have most likely been someone in Harry's group but I hadn't seen any evidence until Malfoy turned up, we then overheard a conversation which lead to us discovering him and Pansy Parkinson a Slytherin girl in their year down by the lake engaging in sex" Snape replied. "That is Harry, Remus and I" he added looking over at Rita whom looked very excited.

"Snape claims that a NEWT potions student has it in for him and was purposely destroying the dungeons under his nose, he was then spying on his Slytherin students and stalking them during their own private time to perversely watch them having sex in the school grounds, along with his alleged boyfriends Harry Potter and Remus Lupin" she grinned flipping over to the next page and eagerly waiting for something to be said.

"Do you feel nervous, or excited for the upcoming trial what is running through your minds at the present time?" Maurice asked quickly.

"In a way I feel excited and I am anticipating that Draco won't back down without a fight especially seeing as we have just found out his father has been sent back to Azkaban and is currently awaiting trial himself it does make me wonder how this reflects upon the family" Lupin mused as Harry swallowed watching Rita scribble frantically again.

"Remus John Lupin, aged seventy two and maniacal werewolf from birth, states he is excited to see the Malfoy family fall to pieces with the father Lucius Malfoy and the son Draco Malfoy bringing shame upon them all by being sent unfairly to Azkaban, he also implies that they are stubborn people" she read aloud with a grin on her face.

"I am thirty eight years old! The same as Severus we were at school together, check the records if you don't believe us and I was a small boy when I was bitten, I have not been a werewolf since birth or said anything against the Malfoy family!" Remus snapped.

"As we all know, Mr Lupin has recently become a dead beat father to a son whom may have possessed his terrifyingly cruel Lycanthropy, his deceased wife, Nymphadora Tonks is clearly unable to make a comment on Lupin's serious lack of paternal support to the family" she tutted shaking her head slightly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Remus yelled jumping to his feet with rage.

"How dare you even imply that I am any less than a good father to my son! I am unable to have full custody due to my Lycanthropy and I can promise you that he has NOT inherited that gene, he is a Metamorphmagus just like his mother!" Lupin yelled his chest heaving with anger.

"Remus, please just sit down, she won't really publish that" Harry pleaded grabbing the man by the arm and trying to tug him back to his seat although he was filled with rage himself.

"She is clearly deranged, Remus, mistaking us for being aging men with serious mental problems and making us out to look like lunatics let out of the asylum just so she can write utter shite about people and keep her pathetic little readers" Snape said glowering at the woman like he was going to throttle her.

"Sex pest Severus Snape has commented on the subject, although he does not have legal proof of being clinically insane he is displaying clearly physically threatening behaviour to those around him, he also appears to have quite a foul list of vocabulary, I wonder what he really says to your kids" she sighed jotting it all down in her notebook.

"Why you vile, evil little trollop-" Snape was cut short.

"I think that is all for today, we may resume after the trial" Maurice said loudly getting to his feet and hurrying for the door.

"Very well, I've got all the information I need right here" Rita smirked stalking from the room after him.

The three of them watched them leave the office still sitting furiously in their chairs.

"I knew she would be trouble from the moment she walked in today, I just knew it!" Harry grumbled angrily.

"There isn't much we can do now apart from hope that she does not publish the things she has written" Severus sighed grumpily.

They sat in silence for a few moments wallowing in the morning's events.

"I know what would make us feel better" Lupin spoke suddenly and both Harry and Severus looked up curiously at him.

"Fifth floor, Prefects bathroom…." He smirked cheekily and both of the other men sat bolt upright a look of excitement washing over their faces.

"Remus Lupin, I like your thinking" Snape grinned excitedly….


End file.
